Amusement parks are ANYTHING BUT!
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: The Seigaku Regulars go on a trip to an amusement park filled w/ Roller Coasters & other rides. When they meet Fudo, Hyotei, Rikkai & two certain male Echizens; what havoc erupts? If you love scary rides & humor, R/R! Finally Updated after a YEAR hiatus..
1. It starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, no I do not.

Pairings: …Hints…

Warnings: Well…if you could imagine dropping over 100 feet and actually feel it happening, don't read/imagine. If you don't like reading humor, which I'm doubtful of, don't read.

Summary: The Seigaku Regulars go on a trip to an amusement park filled with Roller Coasters and other rides. What happens when they become wary and frightened of some of the rides there? Seigaku Regulars are going to be in HELL.

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

Note: If you can't imagine the amusement park, think of a combination of Knotts, Six Flags (Magic Mountain), Universal Studios, and Disneyland (Both).

BEGINNNNNNNNNNN!

* * *

**Chapter One**

"OHAYOOOOO MINNA-SAN!!!"

Eiji's voice could be heard throughout Seishun Gakuen Middle School as the cat-like regular greeted his fellow tennis team-mates.

Oishi, aka: Seigaku's mother-hen, raised an eyebrow as Eiji bounded up to them. "My, Eiji, you're chipper today!" said Oishi.

Eiji laughed, "Hehe! Well, the fact that we're going on a trip to the new amusement park today AND the fact that my sister gave me candy AND coffee in the morning to stimulate my mood for the trip is the reason! NYAA!"

Inui, the data specialist, was writing in his notebook after hearing Eiji's exclamation.

"Candy plus Fun Trips plus Coffee makes Eiji hyper and will become a huge headache for the rest of us…" Inui muttered silently.

Eiji perked up his ears and he appeared next to Inui, "Did you say something Inui-sempai?" he asked.

Inui quickly closed his book with a loud FOOP! As Eiji was trying to sneak a peek.

"Iie…" Inui replied.

Momo and Ryoma exchanged glances, giving each other 'This-is-going-to-be-a-LOOOOOONG-day'looks.

"Kikumaru-sempai, you're going to wear yourself out before we get to the park." Ryoma told Eiji, who was appearing at all sides of Inui, trying to pry the notebook out of the maker of killer juices' hands.

"Yeah, you better stop before Inui gives you one of his special drinks as a warning." Momo added with a chesire cat grin on his face.

That did it.

Eiji froze and appeared next to Oishi in a flash.

"I'm done!" he shouted as he looked fearfully at Inui, who had an evil glint on his glasses, accompanied with an evil grin.

"Pfft!" Fuji turned around from his place between Tezuka and Kaido, covering his mouth to hold in his laughter at Eiji's scared face.

Tezuka sighed, "Let's get to the tennis courts right now. Ryuzakii-sensei is there to give us the tickets."

"Hai!" rang out 8 voices. Or in Kaido's case, "Hai, fsshuu…"

!OoOoO!

Ryuzakii Sumire turned around when she felt a presense from behind her.

"Ah, ohayo minna-san, o genki desu ka?" **(1)** the Seigaku coach greeted.

"We're okay, Ryuzakii-san." Replied 9 voices.

Sumire chuckled at the unison the teens, if you could call them teens, made.

"Good. Anyway, here are your tickets to Fright Light Height."

As Sumire handed the 9 boys their tickets, Taka spoke up.

" 'Fright Light Height' ?? What's with the name?" the sushi-chef inquired his fellow tennis players.

Kaido shrugged, "Probably the creator/namer of the park didn't have a better name for it?" **(AN: Guilty as charged! xD)**

After the tickets were passed out did the regulars notice the image on it.

Fuji smiled.

The image was a picture of one of the park's roller coasters with some people on it and the information (child/adult blah blah blah).

Ryoma looked at the smiling Fuji, freaked by his growing smile.

"A-ano…Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji turned to the prodigy, "Yes?"

"Why are you smiling so much?"

Fuji chuckled as everyone turned to him.

"Well, if you must know," Fuji began, "I'm smiling at the people on the tickets, they look so frightened, it's funny."

All of the regulars except Tezuka and Inui shrank back from the creepy vibe Fuji was giving off, their eyes wide and massive sweatdrops on the sides of their heads.

"F-Fuji-sempai is sadistic!!" Momo shouted

"More like scary!" Eiji whimpered from behind Oishi. Said boy was pointing at Fuji.

"Fuji, don't you have an ounce of sympathy in you?!" Oishi asked

Fuji went silent in thought, then said, "Depends on the situation…" he shrugged.

Taka and the others' eyes, if possible grew the size of dinner plates and shivered.

"…" Tezuka watched the scene with quiet contemplation.

Inui scribbled like mad with the new data he received from Fuji.

"Good data…" he muttered gleefully, then he thought, _'It will be good data to see everyone's reactions on and after the rides. Especially Fuji and Tezuka.' _The data specialist inwardly grinned maliciously at the thought.

Sumire laughed as a Charter bus pulled up in front of the school.

In a blink of an eye, and due to some odd 'disappear and reappear' act, the boys and their coach were at the school's entrance.

"Uhhh…how did that happen?" Taka asked.

"Dunno and don't care!" Eiji yelled as he bounced up and down, then made a beeline for the bus.

Everyone save Tezuka and Fuji sweatdropped again at Eiji's … impatientness…

"…I think Eiji has the right idea," Sumire said as she turned to the boys, "Hurry up and get on the b—"

"SUGOI!! OI! Minna! Hayaku! The inside is awesome!!" Eiji's voice rang out, causing more massive sweatdrops.

"Ah…anyway, you'll arrive at the park near 9 and leave at 10 at night alright? So be sure to stay together and watch the time carefully—" Sumire was once again, interuppted.

"OI!! Minna! Iishoniko! (2) HA-YA-KU!!"

Everyone sighed.

"Alright, Eiji, BE PATIENT!" Oishi shouted to his aibou.

Tezuka shook his head, exasperated.

Sumire rubbed her temples, "Oishi, minna…be sure to watch Eiji carefully too, you never know what kind of trouble he'll get into with that hyper-activeness attitude."

"Hai." Oishi replied, embarrassed.

The others gave a nod.

Sumire smiled, "Okay! Get on the bus before Eiji starts to whine aga—"

"OIIIIIIIIII!!! What the heck is taking so long, NYA!?"

Everyone except Fuji and Kaido grit their teeth in annoyance as anger ticks appeared on their heads.

Ryoma shouted, "DAMN IT, Eiji-sempai, hold your horses!"

Tezuka shouted, "Eiji! Don't make me give you 100 laps to do at the Park!"

"BE PATIENT!" Oishi and Taka shouted.

"We know you're hyper, just give us 2 more minutes!" Momo shouted.

"…Fsshuu…" Kaido didn't say anything but turn and shake his head.

"Hehe." Fuji restrained himself from laughing out loud.

Sumire had the urge to collapse laughing, but resisted it and kept a cool face.

All of them waited for a response to their statements, and all they got was a sad, "Nya…."

They all sighed.

"Okay, okay; everyone get on the bus." Tezuka ordered, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Hai!"

The Seigaku regulars filed up and got on the bus one-by-one and sat down in their respective places.

Oishi sat down next to Eiji and patted his back, since the neko-boy was put down and had a cute little pout on his face.

Before Tezuka could get on, Sumire stopped him.

"…?"

Sumire had a serious look on her face, "Tezuka, keep an eye on them. Don't let them get hurt."

Tezuka blinked and nodded, he then got on the bus and took his seat.

"Ja-ne!" Sumire waved from outside the bus.

"JA-NE!" replied the boys.

The bus started up and hit the road.

!OoOoO!

--On the freeway/highway—

Momo yawned and stretched from his seat, blinking blearily. He had woken up from his short 10 minute nap and looked around the bus at his other friends.

Tezuka was talking to Fuji about something concerning the park.

Momo strained his ears to hear.

"…ould we go on this one?" Tezuka asked.

Fuji grinned, which made Momo shiver.

"Hmm…it would be very amusing to see the others scream. Alright."

Momo grew frightened and decided to ignore the two and look elsewhere.

His eyes landed on Kaido and Inui, Inui was going over some of his concoctions of Inui Juice and poor Kaido tried to get away from him, but couldn't since Inui had gotten hold of his bandana knot.

Momo snickered at the sight then turned to Eiji and Oishi. Oishi was reading a book and Eiji was using his aibou's shoulder as a pillow while he took a nap.

Taka was also reading, his book was a recipe book that had lots of ideas for sushi and other fish-related foods.

As for Ryoma, Momo had to resist the urge to laugh out loud at the sight.

Ryoma was sleeping, but was leaning sideways on the chair. If it wasn't for the armrest, the boy would have fallen out of his seat and sent rolling to Taka's side.

Momo looked at his watch. 8:30. He sighed, _'30 more minutes to go. Sigh' _The boy then tried to think up of ways to entertain him for 30 minutes. After five seconds he grew bored. So he decided to follow Oishi and Taka by taking out a game magazine he had in his bag.

Time pretty much flew by after that.

!OoOoO!

--In the bus that's in the parking lot—

"Oi, Eiji; wake up, we're here!" Oishi shook the catlike acrobat. The reaction was instaneous.

Eiji bolted awake, nearly slapping Taka, who was walking by, and bumping heads with Oishi, "WE'RE HERE!? NYA! WOO!"

Taka and Oishi sweatdropped and they tried to calm the ball of energy down.

Momo put away his magazine and poked Ryoma on the shoulder.

"Yo, Echizen, wake up, we're here."

Ryoma stirred, "Huh…? Wha—where am I?" the black-emerald haired teen blinked blearily and took in his surroundings.

Momo snickered at the sight of a sleepy Ryoma; he got up and picked up his bag and slung it on his shoulder.

"We're at the park, sleepy-head, get your ass up and wake up."

Ryoma rubbed his eyes, "Yosh…" he mumbled; he stretched and got off his seat, picking up his bag at the same time.

Tezuka and Fuji picked up their consecutive bags and after waiting for a still frighted Kaido and a smiling evilly Inui to get off the bus after Ryoma and Momo, they took their leave after thanking the driver.

"You're welcome; I'll be here when you get back." The driver pulled out an alarm clock at set it for 9:50pm, "I'll be sleeping, but this baby will wake me up. Go have fun."

Fuji laughed and nodded, "Okay."

Then he and Tezuka got off the bus and out into the fresh air.

"Okay, let's get to the park's entrance." Tezuka said as the other s began to make their way.

Eiji ran back and forth, his pent-up hyperness coming back.

"We're going to the park, going to park today!" Eiji sang while he skipped.

His team-mates all sighed but smiled, or in Tezuka's case, inwardly smiled.

!OoOoO!

As they approached the park's entrance, the Seigaku regulars heard the screams of people riding rides near them.

Eiji couldn't wait, _'NYA!!! This is going to rock! WOO!'_

After they handed the ticket people their tickets, all 9 boys looked around them. People were babbling away, laughing, or crying from the fright and adrenaline rushing through their bodies from previous rides.

Fuji looked up as a roller coaster flew by above their heads, going through 5 loops.

He smiled at the frightened screams and laughter he heard.

This certainly will be a trip to remember!

* * *

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**Well? How was it? **

**Please note that this is my first try at making a Prince of Tennis fanfic, and I'll be happy to take constructive criticism and reviews (REVIEWS RULE!!!). If I mess up on something, like grammar, tell me. I can't stand grammar mistakes. **

**(1) "Good morning everyone, how are you?"**

**(2) "Let's go!"**

**Go click the lavender button that says, "Go" to review, please! Thank you:D **

**One more thing: For those who watch Mermaid Melody Pichi pichi Pitch PURE and Prince of Tennis; note that Mikeru (The angel/deity) and Ryoma have the same Seiyuu (Voice actor) : Junko Minagawa. If you don't believe me, listen to Tsubasa wo Daite and one of Ryoma's character songs and compare the voices.**

**Okay, I'm done talking. :D Next update will be I have no idea when since I have summer school. : **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Heart Attack Ride 1

**Woo…O.O 2 reviews for one chapter already. Wow. Me happy!**

**Okay, disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Prince of Tennis.**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

**SPECIAL ADDITION – **_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

BEGIIIIIIN!!!

_**Edit 1: I noticed that one sentence was cut off…took my THIS long to see it?? Wow…**_

**Heart Attack**

"Hey! Let's go on that ride!" Eiji grabbed Oishi's arm and pointed at a ride named,

" 'Heart Attack' ?" Fuji inquired, smiling, "Sounds fun. Let's go."

Ryoma, who was next to Fuji, felt the sadistic dark aura around his sempai. He cringed a little and backed away.

'_Fuji sempai is freaky…' _As soon as Ryoma thought that, Fuji turned his head and looked at him.

_**-- TENIPURI CATCH –**_ Chibi Ryoma backed away, scared shitless while an evil looking Chibi Fuji grinned at him.

'_Scratch that last thought; he's frightening!' _Ryoma gulped and ran up ahead with Eiji and Momo, whom were both dragging a surprised Taka and Oishi.

Tezuka closed his eyes and sighed. He and Fuji then started after them, Inui and Kaido following.

As the boys made their way to Heart Attack, they looked all around them, staring and pointing at the rides or stands that were selling food.

"FOOD!" Momo shouted with glee, he tried to make towards a stand when Ryoma stopped him.

"Momo-sempai, you have time for food later," The cat-eyed boy said, "Besides, it's not healthy to eat then go on a roller coaster."

Momo pouted sadly, "Fine. I'll wait."

"Tch, if you eat anymore, you won't be able to ride the rides due to your fat ass and huge stomach, fssshuu…" Kaido said.

Momo heard this and whirled on the snake regular, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, VIPER?!"

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I SAID, TEME?!" Kaido retorted just as loudly.

Passerby stopped and stared at the two fighting boys.

Oishi and Taka jumped in before the fight of words turned into a fight of fists, "Oi, Kaido, Momo, calm down!" Oishi said desperately. "Yeah, you're making a scene! People are staring!" Taka whispered, loudly enough for Kaido and Momo to hear.

The addressed turned and looked around, sweatdropping at the crowd of people staring at them in amusement and wonder while having a "Wtf-is-going-on-between-those-two?" look. Speaking of which, an EXTREMELY clueless ditzy girl whispered to her friend, "Are those two having an argument?" Her friend shrugged and whispered back, "Not sure, but they fight like a married couple." The ditzy one's eyes grew wide, "They're MARRIED?!" she whispered loudly.

The two heard this conversation and turned on the two helpless girls.

"I."

"AM"

"NO WAY IN _HELL_"

"_MARRIED_ WITH THIS VIPER/TEME!"

Both Kaido and Momo inputted their outraged and incredous feelings at the girls as everyone else ran off from their destructive angry auras.

"EEP!" Both girls squeaked and ran off.

_**--TENIPURI CATCH—**_ Kaido and Momo glared at everyone while the other regulars, except Tezuka, laughed their asses off, rolling on the ground.

As the girls ran off, Momo and Kaido turned back to their friends, and grew even more irritated for they were laughing, well not really, but their reactions were enough to make them want to scream.

Eiji was laughing his ass off while leaning on a chuckling Oishi, who was trying not to collapse with laughter combined with Eiji's weight.

Taka was grinning and laughing slightly while Ryoma was snickering loudly, holding his sides like he was going to die from laughter.

Inui was madly scribbling in his notebook with an amused grin on his face. Fuji was coughing loudly and Tezuka patted his back to help him get out of his hysterical 'coughing' fit. The captain looked passive as ever though, no reaction at all.

…Or so they thought… if one looked closely, they could detect a hint of amusement and mirth in Tezuka's eyes.

"OKAY then…" Fuji said, gathering all of his team-mates attention to him, "Now that that's done with…" here the prodigy turned and coughed slightly, but we all know what he really did, "Let's be on our way to the ride shall we?"

Everyone nodded and went up to Heart Attack, all the while still snickering at the scene before.

As they all climbed up the stairs of Heart Attack, they noticed the exit of the ride and saw people walk out.

They looked to see the after affects the ride caused the strangers.

They all thought that Heart Attack was just a scary name to get people to ride the ride. The people walking; or stumbling out of the exit proved them otherwise.

"Oh man, I thought I was going to DIE!" a boy looking around 18 yelled as he practically collapsed on one of the many benches near the exit.

"I want to throw up…" whimpered a girl, who sat down next to the boy, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"HGG! BLLLLG!!" the horrible sound of retching from the next person made them cringe.

"I WANT MY MAMA!!!" yelled a man; he looked to be around 20 years old.

"SAME HERE!" another man around his late 30s whimpered.

All of the regulars were silent as they watched more people walk out, girls and women were crying, rushing to the restrooms to throw up, throwing up, or shaking with fright as the boys and men stiffly walked out looking as though they had been through hell and back, their eyes were wide open with shock, adrenaline and downright fright.

"Is the ride that scary?" Eiji asked one boy who came out of the exit.

Everyone who got off the ride just stared at Eiji and the other regulars.

"SCARY?!" They all shouted, "IT WAS DAMN RIGHT EXHILERATING AND TERRIFYING AS HELL!!!"

The regulars sweatdropped at that.

"After this ride, I'm not afraid of hell or death anymore…" a girl said, her eyes still wide opened as people looked at her as she finished her sentence, "I saw _and_ experienced it with my own eyes and soul."

The people around her nodded numbly and walked away.

'_What did we get ourselves into…?' _the thought ran through the minds of our favorite characters as they made their way to the ride that just might kill them.

!OoOoO!

"…" Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"…" Kaido, Taka, Momo, and Oishi's eyes widened with shock.

"…" Inui froze in his mid-writing position.

"…Oh shit…" Ryoma muttered, studying the…THING…in front of him.

"Hehe…" Fuji grinned gleefully.

"This…is going to be…" Eiji trailed off, everyone looked at him, and expecting him to say, "COOL!" but it never came. Instead, he said the words they didn't expect at all, "THE END OF ME!"

In front of them was a ride that fit nine people. Yes, it's that big. The coaster was shaped into a heart; each seat faced the others since there were red "cracks" all over the heart. The heart's inside was all red while the seats were black with orange belts and shoulder holders/restraints.

Fuji looked at the roller tracks of the ride and saw that this was the ride he smiled at earlier at the front entrance, for there were five loops he saw and the tracks were crazy, going up and down, side to side, over and under; hell, it even ZIG-ZAGGED upside down!

Fuji's insides clenched with anticipation. He couldn't to get on the ride.

"Maybe we should save this for last??" Oishi asked nervously.

"Y-yeah, let's." Taka agreed.

Eiji had other plans though, even though he was scared shitless, he still wanted to ride Heart Attack. "NYOOO! NYA!! We must ride this one!" the cat-acrobat declared, "If we don't get over a ride like this, we won't have fun at ALL here!"

Ryoma, not wanting to hurt his pride or something like that by being a wussy, nodded, "Besides, would you all like to go on this ride in the morning or at night when it's cold which makes it seem that we're diving into oblivion?"

Ryoma's statement produced hesitant and scared silence, then the answer came in a millisecond.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

People getting off the ride heard this and gaped with their eyes widened in shock at the bravery of the boys, or was it stupidity?

"They're nuts!"

"Crazy!"

"Are they wishing for death sentences?!"

"It was nice knowing their bravery."

"More like stupidity…"

VERY silent murmurs went around the exiting people, it didn't go past Tezuka and Fuji though. The former shook his head and sighed while the latter chuckled and asked, "Are we really stupid and crazy enough to have a good time?"

"I don't know…maybe." Tezuka said with a faint hint of a smile. Note that it was FAINT.

The pink gates leading to three hearts of the ride opened and the lucky 27 people got in their respective heart and sat down, buckling up and securing their safety/life lines. Nine of those 27 people were of course, the Seigaku Regulars.

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_ The Chibi regulars were getting into the rides while the death march song played. Chibi Ryoma stopped, "Anybody hear that?" Chibi Momo stopped in his tracks, "Hear what?"

"I don't hear anything," said Chibi Kaido.

"Must have been my imagination then," Chibi Ryoma muttered. Death march keeps playing, softer this time.

As the Safety Inspectors or Heart Attack inspected and tested the security of the shoulder restraints and safety belts, a preppy, chipper, happy woman's voice broke out of the speakers near the ride's track exits and near the lines.

"Please do not stick your arms out or above your head, hence the warning: "Keep your hands and feet _inside_ the vehicle at all times during the ride," If you have a sudden urge to throw up, please save it until the end of the ride. Thank you!"

The speakers died out and the voice faded.

Everyone in the hearts jaws dropped open. "SAVE it until the end of the ride?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

The passengers were in disbelief when the speakers came back to life and the woman's sugary voice floated out again.

"Oh yes, if you or anyone else faints, please scream at the top of your lungs to stop the ride and get help. If you or anyone else gets injured or gets sick, please scream at the top of your lungs and get help. If you are not immune to headaches, dizziness, loop-de-loops or fast speeds around 100k/mph please get off the ride now."

The woman's voice then disappeared which was followed by complete silence.

"THE HELL!?" everyone shouted.

Now, since nobody got off the ride after the voice disappeared, the ride started off and the conductor saluted them.

"Good luck, hope you survive!"

The passengers and the regulars' eyes widened and their jaws were hanging open.

"Survive?! Good Luck?! WHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

No one got to finish their scream as the vehicles began to move.

Everyone was screaming their heads off. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"…The ride didn't even exit the line-up yet…" the conductor said, sweatdropping along with everyone else in the vicinity of Heart Attack.

"WHO THE HELL CARES?!" shouted the passengers.

It was during that time and day that Heart Attack was proclaimed 'The most feared ride of all'.

But who knows? The regulars didn't even go on any other rides yet, so they didn't support that title…yet.

The three vehicles slowly but surely climbed up the tracks and their passengers were visibly shaking and pale, all clutching their life-lines (excuse the pun). The Seigaku regulars had scattered thoughts running through their heads, **(AN: I'll leave who said what up to you.)**

'_DAD, I LOVE YOU! DON'T FORGET TO CLOSE UP THE SUSHI BAR!' _

'_Okaa-san! DAISUKE! NYA!'_

'…_Well, it was nice knowing me, and the others. Not Atobe though.'_

'_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry! Did I leave the water on at home? I'm not going to cry!'_

'_I wonder how heaven or hell looks like. Hmm…guess I'll find out later.'_

'_Good data-I'm gonna die-Good data-I'M GONNA DIE!!!!'_

'…_Lord, help me PLEASE!'_

'_I don't know what's scarier; ghosts or this! Fsshuu!!'_

'_Crap, I forgot to feed Karupin! Oyaji will do it though…oh wait. NO!!! KARUPIN!!!'_

Then all of a sudden, as soon as the 3 connected Vehicles got at the friggin HIGH peak of the ride, the vehicles stopped, causing confusion.

"What?" a person from the middle heart asked.

"Why did they stop the ride?" another from the back heart asked.

"…Everyone, grab your shoulder restraint bars now!" Tezuka ordered from the front; yes, the Seigaku regulars are the ones suffering and braving the front, not of their own will though.

"…Um, okay?" replied 8 voices, the other boys firmly grabbed the handle bars while the people in the middle and back were babbling away. Bad bad bad…

In a time span of 0.1 seconds, the vehicles shot down the tracks, causing people to scream like HELL. Some even FAINTED! Hey, wouldn't you get freaked to death if a ride shot down a steep hill without you noticing or expecting?

People were screaming, "LEMMEOFFLEMMEOFFLEMMEOFF!!" or "HELP!! HEEEEELP!!! MY FRIEND FAINTED! HEEELLP!!" and more.

Passerby under the rides stopped walking and looked up. Those who went on Heart Attack before teared up in sympathy at the cries and screams.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKEN SHIIIIIIIIIT!!!" Eiji screamed as the ride overrode two loops.

"OKAA-SAAAAAAN!!!" Momo screamed, tears leaking out his eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Taka screamed just as loud as Momo, which was LOUD.

"HEEELP MEE!!!!!" Kaido yelled, his hands gripping the bars so tight, his knuckles turned white. _'THIS IS SERIOUSLY SCARIER THAN GHOSTS!!!' _the snake-player screamed in his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOH MY GOD!!!" Oishi shrieked like banshee.

"This is fun! Haha!" Fuji laughed.

People who heard Fuji gaped and imitated fishes, they were shocked and baffled at how someone could enjoy a metal deathtrap!

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!" Ryoma screamed, he didn't really care about his pride right now, all he wanted was to LIVE! A reputation or pride can be rebuilt or replaced, but not his or anyone else's' LIFE!

"GOOD DATAHHHHHHOOH GOD TO HELL WITH IT!!! AHHHHHH!!!" Inui screamed and discarded his chance to take out his notebook (the hell?! It'll fall off!)) and gripped the handle bars as the coaster took a hard right and overturned, FLIPPING upside down and ZIG-ZAGGED the tracks!

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" everyone screamed as the ride did the last loop, zig-zagging while taking the loop.

Tezuka was silent. People were shocked at him. One person, not even SCREAMING at the terrifying turns, loops and flips!

'_He's CRAZY!!!!' _thought the men

"_He's so brave!!!" _thought the women

It was a relief to everyone as they were finally flipped back in place, but to their horror, the ride shot up a tunnel. Darkness ensnared them.

Screams echoed off the walls of the tunnels, deafening a lot of riders.

Then the ride stopped. Everyone stopped screaming and they tried to regain their breaths, their hearts racing and beating. It felt like there were about to have a—

"HEART ATTACK!!! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" everyone yelled, their voices hoarse.

--Yeah…that's what I was about to say…

"W-Why d-did the r-ride s-s-top a-g-gain?" Kaido shakily asked.

"I-I d-d-on't kn-now…" Momo and Eiji replied

"T-Tezuka? Y-you alive t-there? T-Tezuka?" Oishi asked, everyone was too scared to shout that asking if someone was alive wasn't funny. Actually, some people actually asked that to their friends who fainted earlier.

Tezuka was still silent.

Then Inui said, drawing in a shaky breath, "I-I hope the r-r-ride is done."

Eiji and Taka agreed, "Yeah, I-I don't want t-the r-ride to m-move right n-now."

The words seemed to be a cue as the ride suddenly shot down, scaring the shit out of everyone, making the waking people faint again.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! MOTHER OF SHIIIIIIIIT!!!" Everyone screamed, their hearts felt like they were going to burst, explode, or jump out of their mouths. Quite a disturbing picture if you imagine it…eek…

Then after what felt like an eternity, the ride slowed down and the darkness disappeared. The light appeared and everyone was relieved as they saw Heart Attack's stop and the line-up. But more importantly, they never thought an EXIT sign looked more beautiful.

As they entered the stop, they noticed that people were staring at them in fright, why? Well, one: they were shaking, two: they were crying, and three: they saw fainted people, but they were waking up.

As soon as the conductor pressed the button to release the belts and restraints, everyone jumped out and ran out to the exit, shouting, "SALVATION!!! NEVER LEAVE GROUND AGAIN!!"

However, that wasn't to be, for the Seigaku Regulars.

The people who were getting on the ride now, were shaking visibly, noting how the last riders looked, they were starting to freak out.

As the ride started, the previous Heart Attack riders felt sorry for the current ones.

!OoOoO!

--Outside Heart Attack's exit--

Tezuka was STILL silent. All the boys noticed this.

"B-Buchou?" everyone asked.

"Tezuka, are you alright?" Fuji asked with a smile on his face.

Tezuka didn't say anything. It scared his team-mates.

"Buchou?"

"Tezuka??"

After 5 seconds, Tezuka closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The Regulars leaned in to hear what their captain was about to say. But in this case, scream.

Finally after 3 or 5 minutes of a deathtrap ride, Tezuka shouted two words that everyone who rode Heart Attack could agree on: "NEVER AGAIN!!!"

People whom were victims of Heart Attack, heard this declaration and punched the air, all of the including the regulars, shouting: "HEAR HEAR!!"

Fuji inwardly laughed, seeing the reaction and faces of those who rode Heart Attack around him.

'_I wish I brought my camera!' _he thought.

**Well, I gave **_**myself**_** a heart attack! Nearly 11 pages for this chapter! WOW! The longest chapter I've made! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! Thanks! Until next chapter!**

**REVIEW!! When you review, Ryoma will re-enact the scene of shaving Atobe's head bald! Thank you! Ciao!**


	3. Ravine Ride 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except the Plot, the Park, and the rides! (They're made up!! MADE UP I SAY!!!) BACK LAWYERS BACK!!**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

BEGIN!

* * *

**Ravine Ride #2  
**(For those who don't know what a Ravine is, it's a narrow steep-sided valley commonly eroded by running water.)

After Heart Attack, the Seigaku Regulars decided to go on a more fun, not life-threatening, ride.

"Hmm…Ravine…" Fuji murmured as he looked at Fright Light Height's park map. His eyes caught a ride that looked seemingly harmless, key word: _seemingly_.

"Fuji, what are you looking at?" Oishi asked, which got the attention of the other regulars. The boys crowded over Fuji and looked at the map. Fuji pointed to Ravine, "Let's go on that one. It looks harmless, not like Heart Attack anyway,"

Eiji turned green while the others cringed in fear.

'_I am NOT getting back on that thing!!' _they all thought, _'I almost died!!!' _

"Okay," Eiji said, "As long as it doesn't involve us almost dying, I'm good!"

"Agreed," Tezuka said; which earned him many widened eyes and eight shocked, gaping Seigaku Regulars. Tezuka raised his eyebrows, _'Why are they staring? It's not like I don't agree with them on a lot of things.' _Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts and said loudly, "Why are you standing there? Let's go."

The eight boys jumped slightly and saluted, "Yes, sir!" and ran off towards Ravine in an odd way. Odd meaning all of them looking at the map while running, it was surprising to Tezuka and passerby that they didn't run into anyone or anything.

The bespectacled boy shook his head and sighed, going after his peers.

!OoOoO!

"Here it is, Ravine."

Fuji looked up at the name sign and smiled. He heard people laughing and screaming on the ride.

Then he frowned. _'Laughter? Aww…my wanting to go on this ride diminished—'_

Fuji then heard the laughter turn into screams and smiled brightly, _'Scratch that, I'm raring to go!'_

Ryoma shuddered, "I wonder why they suddenly screamed…" the boy asked, his question getting the other regulars nervous also.

Kaido shook his head furiously, "At least it's not like Heart Attack's screams."

Momo nodded, "Those were loud."

Taka cringed, "And we were on it…"

"I still feel sick." Oishi said, his eyes nearly animatedly turning into swirls.

Inui nodded, "I have a huge migraine,"

Eiji grinned, "And you're still going on the rides?" he asked with sparkling eyes, "You all earned my utmost respect."

"Hn…" everyone murmured, lost in their own little world, snapping out of it when Tezuka went up to them.

"What's going on?" The captain asked.

"Scared and dazed…again." Fuji said, letting only Tezuka hear the last part.

Ryoma and Kaido grew red.

"I AM NOT and NEVER was, SCARED!" they both shouted.

Eiji and Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiight…sure, I guess your screams were for show then?" the mischievous players of Seigaku drawled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared shitless." Momo declared.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Momo's declaration was only having Chibi Snake Kaido pounce on him while Chibi Eiji was attacked by a catlike Chibi Ryoma with claws. Chibis Momo and Eiji screamed like girls and ran behind either a sweatdropping Chibi Taka or Chibi Oishi.

"Don't let them kill me!!" Eiji and Momo wailed.

"Uhhhhhh…" Oishi and Taka droned in confusion while Fuji fought the urge to break out laughing. Inui was writing in his notebook again.

"Ryoma got claws, ears, and a cat tail when he grew angry and Kaido somehow turned into a snake…excellent data…."

Tezuka was getting a migraine, and it wasn't even 10 yet. In fact, it was 9:30 in the morning.

"Let's just go already…" Kaido said in annoyance.

"Seriously." Ryoma agreed, still peeved about Momo and Eiji's taunting.

As the two still-pissed-off boys went into the darkness that was Ravine, Eiji and Momo flashed each other grins.

!OoOoO!

"Well, this doesn't seem so bad!" Taka said brightly. **(…SCREECH! PAUSE! HOLD UP. TAKA? SAID? BRIGHTLY? Damn, what am I taking?! Okay, back to the story.)**

"Yah! This is WAY better than Heart Attack!" Oishi said, nodding while his shoulders slumped in relief.

What they were staring at was a cart that fit nine people; however, the cart was LONG, it was basically a long rectangle with seats.

"Hmm…" Inui was thinking, _'This is good, a cart fitting nine people that fits thr—wait, what is that?'_

"What is that?" Inui asked as he pointed at the carts.

Everyone looked at where Inui was pointing at. Then they looked at each other.

"Rubber carts?" They all asked in unison, then they noticed something else.

"NO METAL BARS?" then another.

"Velcro holders?? Rubber connecting the carts? OH SH--!!!"

"Language, everyone." Tezuka said.

**(AN: By 'Velcro holders' I mean like those straps your shoes have when you're young and don't know how to tie your shoes yet.)**

"R-right…" Came the replies.

Then Taka noticed that there were wheels at the bottom, "Hey, at least there are wheels!"

Everyone was confused. Wheels under rubber carts?

"Why are they rubber anyway?" Oishi asked as Ryoma's eyes caught people lined up.

"And why are they wearing rain coats??" Ryoma added with curiosity.

The Seigaku regulars turned and indeed, they saw people wearing rain coats.

"Hmm…it's not raining…" Oishi said, stating the obvious.

"Meh, let's leave them and go on the ride!" Eiji said as the yellow gates opened and the team got in their respective places.

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_Chibi Regulars going into the cart. All of them are in a single file when Ryoma somehow trips. The regulars fall like dominos. "ECHIZEN!" the regulars shout, "Sorry!" Ryoma squeaked, but inwardly he was cackling like a maniac as he saw his sempais' condition. All of them were laying on the other, and Tezuka was nearly pushed out of the opposite side of the cart.

**(AN: About the laying on each other part, DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!)**

This is how it went for the seating: Tezuka, Fuji, Taka, Inui, Oishi, Kaido, Momo, Eiji and Ryoma.

Kaido was on the right side of Eiji and Momo, and those two were next to Ryoma.

However, the way the cart was facing was weird. It was facing backwards!

"Somehow, someway; I'm going to regret coming on this ride…" Tezuka muttered. Then he realized something, he didn't see people get off the ride before they got on! Nor did he see the exit!

'_What in the world?!' _Tezuka's thoughts were gone as the ride started.

Slowly the rubber cart moved. Then it got a little faster as it exited the line-up.

"Whoo!" Eiji whooped as the rubber triangle went down a rocky hill, "Now this is what I call a ride!"

Suddenly the carts went faster, making the passengers bounce in their seats.

"What the majiggy?!" Momo shouted as the carts veered a hard left, resulting in an unlucky Ryoma get squashed between his team-mates and the rubber surface of the carts.

"Guys, I know you're my friends and that this is a ride, but GET OFF!" Ryoma shouted, he was getting severely uncomfortable and irritated.

"Tell HIM that!" came the loud replies as every boy except Tezuka was flattened by one of their own.

Then the cart went even faster, causing the easily amused people, namely Eiji and Momo to start laughing; which was contagious and made the others laugh too, Tezuka was inwardly laughing, but he was smiling outwardly.

"WHOO!" Eiji and Momo whooped, laughing.

"This is better than Heart Attack!" Oishi and Taka shouted gleefully

"…Whee…" Tezuka said VEEEEEEEEEEERY silently.

"I don't know whether to write or shout." Inui said

"I don't know whether to slap Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai for acting immature." Ryoma mumbled

"What was that, Ochibi/Echizen?"

"Nothin'."

"Okay, WHEE!"

"Fsshuu…I agree with you, Echizen." Kaido muttered; how did he hear him over Eiji and Momo? I dunno.

Fuji was in deep thought, _'I know I heard people screaming…what's going to happen n—oh…I see…hehehe…' _Fuji grinned as he heard the faint sounds of –

"Rocks and water??" Ryoma asked, puzzled. Then his eyes widened as he saw a hell of a lot of rocks falling off the walls of the ravine and water turning out from a corner.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" he shouted, now realizing why they were in a rubber cart with wheels and why people were wearing raincoats and screaming.

The other regulars turned in concern to Ryoma, wondering why he yelled.

"Echizen? What's wrong?" Oishi asked, worried.

Ryoma did nothing expect point in front of them and said, "Look."

Everyone looked at their eyes, except Fuji's, widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They all screamed.

Then the cart jerked to the right, everyone flattening Tezuka now.

"Minna-san…" Tezuka said warningly.

"G-gomen, Buchou/Tezuka!"

Then the cart began to SPIN in circles, causing most of the boys there to get swirly eyes.

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_All of the regulars screaming like crazy, Fuji the only one laughing. Chibi Oishi and Taka were shouting, "LEMME OFF OF THIS THING!!" as the cart began to pick up speed and span in circles faster, making it seem like the passengers were in one of those Disneyland teacups. "NYAA, I'm getting DIZZY!!" Chibi Eiji yelled, "MIGRAINE!" Chibi Momo shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL!!" Chibi Ryoma screamed.

As the cart began to go faster and faster, the Seigaku regulars' hair were wildly flapping around them. The raging waters were coming at them in a furious pace, too, not to mention the friggin HUGE rocks rolling down.

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_The Regulars were yelling and screaming when a song burst out of no where. _–They see me rollin'…they hatin'!! They tryin' to catch riding dirty, tryin' to catch me riding dirty!— _**(AN: Sorry if the lyrics are wrong)**

"Man, what is with this ride! This makes no sense!" Inui yelled, and the others couldn't agree with him more. **(Same here.)**

Fuji noticed that the rocky walls of the ravine were getting closer and closer, making the angry waters of the ride shoot towards them, along with the rocks going closer to hitting their heads!

Just then, the carts passed under a rocky arch, engulfing everyone in darkness, the only sounds were the roaring waters, rumbling rocks and the babbling of the regulars.

In the darkness, the regulars heard the sound of chains and something spilling out, and the boys heard a loud splash.

"HEY!! WHAT THE?!" Ryoma yelled.

"Echizen! What happened?!" the other regulars shouted over the waters.

Their question fell on deaf ears as Ryoma let out a stream of curses so foul, Eiji and Momo had the urge to tape his mouth shut.

The cart came out of the arch and they saw what made Ryoma shoot out curses; the green-tinted haired boy was completely DRENCHED in water! Ryoma looked like he was fit to be tied.

"Ochibi! You're…you're…AHHAHAHAH!!" Eiji and Momo laughed hard as he took in the sight of an extremely pissed Ryoma.

"Shut it, Momo-sempai, Eiji-sempai!" Ryoma hissed.

"But it's so—AHH!!" Eiji was cut off as a plume of water shot out from the rocky walls and soaked him and Momo.

"AGHHH!!" they both wailed

Everyone started laughing at the unlucky three, but then their laughter became screams as the cart went under a waterfall so large, it had all the regulars soaked to the skin. They all screamed when they jerked to the left, dodging a HUGE boulder and again flattening Ryoma.

"AGGHHH!!" All of them yelled, Fuji was irritated, he didn't like to get wet, but he was smiling nonetheless at his team-mates. Inui was inwardly crying, _'My notebook! All the data!! It's drenched! NO!!!' _Tezuka was steaming mad, literally.

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_Tezuka's eyes were hidden the glare of his glasses, anger ticks popped our around him and the water on the bespectacled boy evaporated, sounding like hissing. The other regulars edged as far as they could from their captain. _'T-Tezuka/B-buchou is scary!' _wailed the other chibi regulars in their minds.

When the cart exited the waterfall, it put on a burst of speed, twisting and turning to dodge the falling rocks aiming for its passengers' heads.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Eiji yelled along with Momo, Oishi, Taka and Kaido.

"MY NOTEBOOK!!" Inui screamed as the wet green notebook almost slipped out of his grasp.

"GETTING DIZZY HERE!!!" Ryoma shouted, "STOP THE RIDE!!!!" they all screamed.

Then they saw the rocks and water and their eyes widened, "DON'T STOP THE RIDE!!" they screamed. Then they screamed louder as the cart jerked right, Tezuka was flattened; then left, Ryoma was flattened. This cycle began for 5 minutes, the regulars screams going from one volume and tone to another.

"AHHHhhhhHHHHHhhh –gasp- AHHHHhhhhHH –gasp- AHHHhhhHHH!!!!"

Tezuka and Ryoma were severely irritated, Ryoma rubbed his shoulders and Tezuka gritted his teeth in annoyance, his left arm was throbbing like hell from all the weight! The same went for Ryoma except it was his right arm hurting.

'_They should be glad I don't have Karupin with me...' _Ryoma thought

'_They should be glad I'm lenient of them today, and that we're not at school.' _Tezuka thought.

As the cart veered off on a left turn, the boys saw the line-up of Ravine and were very thankful that they were going to go off; but it wasn't to be so.

The cart took a sharp right and went away from the line-up, this caused panic for the regulars.

They water was getting closer, and the rocks were falling all around them!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

The cart kept going faster and faster, it was a rough ride as the Tezuka and the others bounced and jerked around and bumped into each other.

Then they round another corner, but before they did, several rocks fell on Taka, Oishi, Kaido and Eiji.

* * *

**I would have been killed if I left it here, so be glad I'm continuing it!****

* * *

**"FSSHUU! WHAT THE HELL?" Kaido yelled as his head became soaking wet. 

Oishi and Eiji coughed from the water that smacked them from overhead.

"HEY! –cough— Those weren't rocks! –cough—" Eiji spluttered, shaking his head and flipping water on Momo and Kaido.

"They're water balloons! –cough— made to LOOK like rocks!" Oishi gasped, regaining his breath.

"…Those were huge water balloons then…" Taka said sweatdropping as water dripped from his bangs.

"I suppose that was to be so…" Fuji said, smiling, "Rocks could kill people, and I don't think the amusement park wants to get sued."

As the rock-balloons continued to fall and the cart jerked around; Ryoma turned his head and spotted the exit of the ride.

"We're almost at the exit!" Ryoma said, loud enough for the others to hear.

"YAY!!!" Eiji, Momo and Oishi yelled.

"Finally…" Kaido said, he didn't want to get wet again.

"Awww…" Fuji pouted.

"Thank goodness!" Taka sighed, leaning back in his seat.

'_Thank you.' _Tezuka thanked the skies above, _'I knew I was going to regret coming on this ride.' _Tezuka thought as he looked at his team-mates and himself, they were all soaked.

As the cart slowed down, much to the relief of the regulars, they remembered something that wasn't to be forgotten. Tezuka closed his eyes and braced himself as the other regulars, except Fuji, screamed.

Fuji smiled.

!OoOoO!

"…"

"…"

"…"

Passerby stared.

Babies stared.

Everyone was quiet as they saw nine boys walked out of the Ravine exit.

"Does anyone have the locker keys?" Oishi asked.

"Here." Tezuka said in a monotone voice.

"Let's go get changed." Inui said in an equally monotone voice while he gripped his notebook, leaving his towel on his shoulder.

Ryoma, Eiji, Momo and Kaido were silent as they dragged their soaked bodies across the park to the lockers, rubbing their towels on their heads. Fuji was inwardly rolling on the ground laughing his ass off as he rubbed his head with his towel and Taka was shaking his head, his towel resting on his shoulders and neck.

A black-haired girl went up to Fuji.

"… … …You went on Ravine, didn't you?" the girl asked Fuji.

The prodigy grinned, "Yup!" then he and the others walked away with stares boring through them.

"… …Those poor boys…" A woman said, her husband agreeing with her as previous Ravine riders nodded.

"They were completely soaked to the skin." A man said.

!OoOoO!

--At the lockers—

The regulars were still silent as they went to the restroom with extra clothes to change into; the conclusion of riding Ravine replaying in their minds.

_--FLASHBACK—_

_Fuji smiled._

_The roaring river of water that was shooting towards him and the others had caught up to them when they slowed down, and before the cart got to the exit, the water had completely soaked all the Regulars from head to toe._

_"…" Ryoma grit his teeth, looking like a bedraggled cat._

_"I knew I was going to regret this." Tezuka muttered again._

_As the cart pulled up in the exit, the regulars silently got out, ignoring the shocked and amazed stares of the people in the exit of Ravine._

_The helpers there gave each regular his own towel to dry off._

_The boys silently thanked them and walked off in the exit, again still ignoring the stares they received._

_--END FLASHBACK—_

As Ryoma got out of the restroom and stuffed his wet clothes in a plastic bag and stuffed that bag into his other bag, his team-mates followed his example.

Ryoma was wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, his shoes were wet so he changed them into others.

They were smart enough to bring extra clothes and shoes to the amusement park, unlike a certain authoress…**(AN: …what? –shifty eyes—) **

Momo was wearing a dark green t-shirt with black jeans and white shoes, Eiji was wearing an orange t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes.

Let's just say they were all wearing white shoes but different colored t-shirts.

Tezuka changed into a grey t-shirt with a black, now WATER-PROOF, jacket and grey pants.

Oishi had changed into a black t-shirt and navy blue jeans.

Taka was wearing a yellow t-shirt, striped green, with black pants. Kaido had tied his head with an extra green bandana, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black pants.

Inui changed into a solid blue t-shirt with white stripes and was wearing navy blue jeans.

The data specialist frowned sadly as he gingerly touched his green notebook. He patted it hard to dry it and waved it in the air. He did everything he could to dry his notebook.

Tezuka looked at his watch, rubbed his temple and sighed. It was 9:30 when they got to Ravine, the ride took 4 minutes because of the long tracks. When they got off, it took 5 minutes of standing to get the feelings back in their legs and receive towels. Then it took nearly 20 minutes to get to lockers and change, 10 to get there and 9 to change.

Add that up that the time right now was 9:59 am. One minute to 10.

'_Lord, help me.' _Tezuka said.

It was now 10 am. 12 ½ more hours filled with screaming, babbling, headaches, and rides to go.

'_Lord, PLEASE help me.' _Tezuka prayed as he looked at his team-mates, Momo and Kaido were fighting again as Oishi and Taka tried to stop them. Eiji, Fuji and Ryoma looked on with amusement.

The Seigaku captain is going to need more than prayers to help him. Because his and the other regulars' fates are being controlled by a maniacal fan-girl with no life in front of a computer typing and cackling away while she makes her favorite characters suffer.

"OKAY!" Fuji said, gathering the attention, (he does that a lot doesn't he?) "Let's go to the next ride!"

Eiji whooped, "YEAH! Fuji, you read my mind, lessago!"

"…" Tezuka sighed, "I'm going to be old by 10 pm. I just hope they don't kill me."

The stoic Seigaku captain reluctantly began to follow his peers, wishing to the stars above that this not be his last day on earth.

* * *

**Hmmm…I dunno if this was funny or not, I just wanted to update. Thanks for all the reviews! I have nothing else to say so…cya in the next chapter!**

**REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	4. Dungeon Drops Ride 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING except the rides and amusement park I made up.**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

Note: I'd like to thank boredwithlifeandlove for this chapter's new ride name and idea! Thank you!

* * *

**Dungeon Drop Ride #3**

"La la la la, la la la la, EIJI'S WORLD!!"

Eiji hummed and sang a little while skipping off to the next ride Fuji pointed out to. Seems like Fuji is the decider on where to go.

Ryoma and Momo were talking about the ride, wondering how it looked like and if it was terrifying like Heart Attack.

"Could be…" Ryoma said

Momo shook his head furiously, "I don't think I'd survive another ride like that!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, "You seriously think you'll die?"

Momo shrugged, "Maybe, I don't like sudden scares."

Fuji overheard this and said, "I overhead something that a girl fainted on a roller coaster because of a weak heart a few years back."

Eiji heard this and bounded over to Fuji, "Really?"

Oishi ran over, "Did she die?" he asked, astonished.

Fuji shook his head, "No. She didn't," Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, "But someone had to shake her to wake her up. She never goes on rides anymore."

Ryoma frowned, "Did you know this girl, Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji shook his head, "No…but I was worried when I heard."

Inui flipped out his now dried notebook, "Fuji is sympathetic." He inputted that statement in Fuji's section of his notebook and closed it.

"Okay, you all are done now right?" Tezuka asked. They all nodded.

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Eiji jumped and started to sing again, "My baloney has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R! Lalala! Lalalala!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Eiji skipped away, "Oishi-sempai…" Ryoma said, Oishi turned to him, "Yes, Echizen?" Ryoma blinked, "Are you sure Eiji didn't get hit on the head with a tennis ball a while ago? Or that his sugar rush is gone?"

Oishi blinked and sweatdropped, "I…" Ryoma and everyone looked at him, he slumped in defeat, "No. I don't know what gets him into perky attitudes a lot these days."

"I see…" Ryoma muttered, then Eiji's voice rang in their ears.

"HOI!!! Minna-san! Nani suniayo? HAYAKU!!" (1)

The remaining regulars began to pick up the pace, not wanting Eiji to start whining…again…

!OoOoO!

--Entrance and interior of Dungeon Drops--

"…!!" Momo, Ryoma, Kaido, Oishi, Taka and Eiji cringed in fright.

"Hmm…the maker of the ride seems to have had an interesting…designer…" Fuji said, amused.

"… …mommy… …!" whimpered the previous six boys, though Ryoma whimpered it in his head as he kept a cool, albeit nervous face.

The entrance and interior design of Dungeon Drops was very, how you say, dark and gloomy. There were skulls for the walls (catacombs), 'blood stained' desolate halls and staircase. Inside was dark, the only light available was the entrance. The way to the ride was lit with very few big candles, making it seem like people were walking to their own deaths.

Eiji had given up on being happy and hyper or whatever he was doing before as soon as he and the others stepped in the ride's entrance.

Outside, the design for Dungeon Drops' entrance was a freakishly huge bat, with two skeletons on both sides. The bat had evil blood red eyes and its white fangs were tainted with blood.

Eiji shivered as he clutched Oishi's arm tightly. The design freaked him out.

"Let's go." Fuji said, smiling, "It'd be a waste of time to get to a ride and not ride it."

Everyone excluding Tezuka gulped in nervousness and walked across the 'blood splattered' floor. The light was diminishing at a fast pace. In no time at all, the regulars were encased in darkness. The only sources of light were now the candles, the orange glow radiating off seven of the frightened Seigaku students' faces. One remained impassive as the other simply smiled in anticipation.

They arrived at the staircase and began to ascend. Eiji and Oishi observed the rocky ground. The indents were filled with small bones.

"Eek!" Oishi squeaked.

The staircase was now only lit with four huge candles spread out in distance.

The regulars bunched together, frightened by the designs.

Then, after what seemed like FOREVER, they saw light.

Fuji frowned and said, "Weird, usually people see light when they die…hmm."

"FUJI/FUJI-SEMPAI!!" yelled the Kouhais and Oishi, Eiji and Taka.

"Nani?"

"Yametta yo!!"

Fuji smiled, "Sure." _'Not.'_

Tezuka sighed as they approached the light.

Everyone was blinded when they stepped out of the darkness and into a well-lit room with candles in chandeliers. The room was like a castle dining room; where there would be a table was the coaster, and where there was supposed to be maids and other people, were skeletons dressed in maid outfits or regal outfits.

Eiji blanched, "Kowai…"

Momo agreed, "Seriously."

The interior of the line-up was just as gruesome as the previous hallway, staircase and entrance.

It was covered in red spider webs and the floor was draped in red carpeting and the carts were black and gruesome, serpents with fangs and horns and scales. The insides of the carts were black splashed with red, like someone was killed in it and the handlebars were…skeleton bones.

"Seriously, the designer must have been a horror movie set designer…this place is creepy!" Momo whispered to Eiji, who squeaked and clung onto Oishi tighter. **(AN: …O.O…)**

As the black gates opened for them to get in, Ryoma noted that the 10 individual carts only fit three people and voiced this to his friends.

Tezuka nodded at this and said, "Okay, we'll go in partners of three. Choose now."

Momo slung an arm around Kaido, "We'll be going together!" he said with a grin.

Kaido looked annoyed somewhat, "Let go of me. Fsshuu."

Oishi went wide-eyed, "I'll be going with them, in case they decide to kill each other…" Oishi muttered the last part to Eiji and Tezuka so they would understand.

Eiji suddenly broke out of his fright and let go of Oishi, jumping up and down, and smiled, "IT'S OKAY!!" Then the cat-acrobat jumped on Ryoma and hugged around his neck.

"I choose Ochibi and Taka!"

Taka smiled, "Sure, that's fine by me," he said.

"S-Sure, but –ACK!—Eiji –pai! Watch –gasp— your strength! –cough— You're choking me!" Ryoma strained out, with his hands gripping Eiji's arms.

Eiji let go, "Sorry!" he said, still grinning.

That left Inui, Tezuka and Fuji to go with each other.

The speakers above came to life as the boys got in the separate coasters.

"Ohayo, minna! O genki desu ka? Dungeon Drops will be starting in three minutes, so buckle up! Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicles at all times. We don't need any more injuries or deaths—"

Here the voice stopped abruptly and started again.

"A-ah…I mean, we don't want any injuries or deaths, 'scusé moi. **(1)**"

Everyone in the vicinity turned pale and they stood in fright while their eyes widened in shock at the first statement.

'_We don't need any more injuries or deaths.'_ Echoed through everyone's head, but before they could run screaming out of the ride, the doorway to the line-up closed. Trapping everyone.

Our poor favorite tennis players were quickly strapped in the harnesses and the skeleton-handlebars slammed down, ("UNYAA!! WATCH IT!" Eiji yelled as his hand almost got crushed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Momo shouted, "LEMME OFF!" Kaido cried, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" shouted Oishi and Taka.) The people in line of Dungeon Drops gasped in shock as the ride began to start. They started to shout in protest to let the boys off.

"What are you doing?!"

"Let them off!"

"Let them and us OUT!"

"STOP THE RIDE!"

Unfortunately, the conductor was on STRICT orders by the manager to NOT let anyone off the ride.

"Sorry, everyone…" he said sadly.

Everyone's eyes grew the size of dinner plates, "AHHH!!!"

Then Ryoma piped up, "Why are we heading towards a huge fireplace??"

The regulars and people in Dungeon Drops turned to where the cart was heading and gaped.

Where there was the exit of the coaster, a—

"Fireplace??" said all nine regulars.

Indeed, instead of an exit for the coaster, there was a huge fireplace, with raging red, crackling flames leaping up from the ground.

Their eyes widened.

"WHOA!! LEMME OFF NOW!!" Eiji shrieked, along with everyone else except Tezuka and Fuji.

"Not my shift…" said the conductor as he pressed the green button on the machine.

Again gasps were heard and this time shouts were accompanied.

"This isn't right!"

"STOP IT!"

And so on.

Eiji was clinging onto Ryoma now in fear while the boy tried to get air into his lungs.

Taka was doing his best to stay calm but his face betrayed him in that level.

Kaido and Momo, miraculously set aside their differences and hugged each other for dear life.

Oishi, who was in the middle, had to lean back so the two could have their…moment…**(AN: ……O.O)**

In the front cart, Tezuka inwardly gave a suffering sky and asked ANY deity or god/goddess that was looking down at them, WHAT did he do to deserve this? Fuji was chuckling slightly and was grinning satisfaction as he heard and saw frightened yells, shouts, and shocked/scared faces. _'This just made my day.' _He thought. Inui was tightening his grip on his notebook with one hand as he gripped the handlebars tightly with the other that his knuckles turned white. _'This could call for some good data keeping, but I'm scared shitless now.'_

Then the ride burst in speed, the cart ran straight _through _the fire!

Everyone gasped as the regulars, excluding Tezuka, screamed.

Fuji was laughing loudly as he and the others went through the fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed the remaining seven.

"**YAHHH!**" Taka shouted, "**I'm BURNING!!!**" …Literally, he had gone into –burning-ride-mode when they entered the fireplace.

"AH! HOT HOT HOT HOT!!" Eiji cried, "IT'S! IT'S!" he paused, "Not hot?" **(2)**

"WAHH!!!" Momo and Kaido wailed, then they both stopped, looked at their position, abruptly let go and looked at themselves, "I'm not ashes!" they both cried.

"Thank god." Oishi sighed.

They were in darkness, the ride was still going.

Then, out of the blue, on both sides of the snake cart burst out FIRE and the whole ride lit up. All the boys screamed as lava flew over their heads and bats flew towards them, shrieking.

The ride shot up, freaking all the boys out, then down, making them shriek. Then up, screams. The serpent cart waved up and down the tracks, lava and fire geysers spewing their contents all around them.

When it was running into a fork in the tracks, the boys were horrified, ugly images on where each led them.

"Where are we going to go!?" Momo shouted

"I don't want to visit the devil!!" Eiji shouted.

Kaido was babbling incoherently as he gripped the handlebars, he and Momo had long since let go of each other.

Then came the unexpected, the carts _SPLIT _into three separate carts!

The front cart containing Tezuka, Fuji and Inui veered to the left.

The middle one containing Momo, Kaido and Oishi flew straight in the center.

And lastly, the third cart carrying Eiji, Ryoma and Taka veered to the right.

"OISHIIIIIIII!!" Eiji cried trying to reach out for his aibou.

"EIJI-SEMPAI! KEEP YOUR HANDS INSIDE THE CART!" Ryoma shouted as he pulled Eiji's arm down, and just in time, their cart dropped down the tracks into the lava below, making all three hearts jump into their owners' throats.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_Chibi Taka leaning forward while grinning and laughing insanely while the cart is moving. Fire bursts out. Chibi Eiji wails in fear and hugs Chibi Ryoma, who is trying to pull Taka back down in his seat, so tight, the poor chibi-neko turns blue and his eyes animatedly turns to swirls from lack of oxygen. "OKAA-SANN!!!!!" Chibi Eiji screams. "H-help…!!" Chibi Ryoma squeaks. "**YEAH!!! GREAT-O!!!! FASTER!!" **Chibi Taka shouts.

!OoOo!

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Momo, Kaido and Oishi clung on the handlebars for dear life as their cart kept going turbo. The fact that they could be knocked off their carts and into the fiery burning depths below didn't make them feel better.

"LE CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!" Momo screamed

"OHMYGODOHMYGODI'MGONNADIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Oishi screeched, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"AI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Kaido yelled, saying the Chinese term for releasing frustration.

The cart turned a hard right and dropped down the tracks and into the fiery depths.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_Chibis Oishi, Kaido and Momo hugging each other while gripping the skeleton-bars with one hand, screaming either; "FUCKEN CRAP!" or "LANGUAGE MOMO/KAIDO!!" or "WHO-THE-HELL CARES-BECAUSE-WE'RE-GOING-TO-FUCKEN-DIE-ANYWAYS!" or "OH-YEAH-OKAY-GO-AHEAD-AND-CURSE!!!" Chibi Oishi's eyes turned to HUGE saucers as lava shot up; nearly an inch and his, Kaido's and Momo's heads would have caught on fire. **"YAAAAAAAAAAHHIIIIIIIIIIIEEEYAHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

!OoOoO!

"…" Tezuka was quiet as the cart he was in swerved to the right, then zoomed up, then dropped down.

"WHEE!!!" Fuji laughed, he was hearing his other team-mates scream somewhere in the evil dungeons. He was really enjoying this!

"HOLY CR--!!" Inui started as he felt like he was about to fly out of his seat. **(AN: Almost happened to my friend, she survived though, THANK GOODNESS! T.T)**

"Language, Inui…" Tezuka said calmly, even when fire blew over his head, nearly igniting his hair.

"G-gomen!" Inui said, then screamed as a bat almost met his face, he ducked.

"Come on, Inui! It's not that bad!" Fuji laughed as a lava geyser burst a few inches near his shoulders.

Inui was appalled. _'ARE THEY THE ONLY ONES NOT AFFECTED BY ANY RIDES HERE?!?!' _he screamed in his head. _'THEY'RE NOT NORMAL I TELLS YA! NOT NORMAL!!'_

Fuji grinned as if he could read Inui's thoughts, and said, "Inui, of _COURSE _Tezuka and I are normal, we don't have horns, fangs, devil tails or sadistic ideas to torture people, do we?"

Inui shuddered, "N-no…" _'YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS ALL THOSE THINGS!'_

Fuji again, as if he read Inui's thoughts, "Yeah, you're probably right! WHEEE!!!" Fuji whooped as the cart went turbo and shot up the tracks, then back down; as in DOWN, like WALL down.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Inui shrieked like a girl.

"…" Tezuka sighed.

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_Chibi Tezuka with his arms crossed, eyes closed, sighed exasperated. Chibi Fuji throws his arms in the air, laughing and just really having the time of his life. Inui kept screaming while his tears flew off his hidden eyes, evaporating in a second as the ride dropped down into fiery depths.

!OoOoO!

As if by some CRAZY luck/chance, all three carts dropped into the same place and…stopped?

Anyway, when the carts dropped down, the temperatures and surroundings turn cold, blue, and black.

"Hah…Ahha…." Every freaked out Seigaku regular boy breathed heavily and tried to calm his racing heart down.

"BIKKURISHITA!!" Eiji and Momo gasped. "That took off 10 years of my life." Oishi said, "…Let's hope not." Tezuka said.

Then they all realized it, at the same t time. "MINNA!!! " they all shouted, well…except a certain freshman.

"Fsshuu? What happened to Ryoma?" Kaido asked, his heart still racing.

"Eh??"

Everyone turned to look at the youngest member of their group, seeing him passed out with swirly eyes and in Eiji's strong hold.

"UNYAA!!! OCHIBI!!!" Eiji gasped, letting go instantly.

"O-oi!! Echizen!"

"You alright?"

"SAY SOMETHING!"

"Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma's eyes turned back to catlike as he blinked blearily, "I'm alive…?" he asked.

Fuji laughed, "Yes, you are."

Ryoma sighed, "That's good," then he turned to Eiji, "Eiji-sempai?"

Eiji gave him a CUUUUTE adorable look, "Hai hoi?"

"I'm never going on a ride with you again…" Ryoma said, rubbing his neck, "You have a strong grip."

Eiji and everyone else sweatdropped.

"Gomen." Eiji replied.

"H-hey…w-where are we?!" Momo asked.

They all looked around them, and paled considerably.

They were in the dungeons. 'Blood stained' cells with metal bars and…gory skeletons that STILL had 'flesh' on the bones were hanging from chains.

They all stared at the sick sight. There were RATS too! (Robot rats, but they don't know that.)

With wide eyes, all of the tennis players muttered "W-what in the world…?"

Eiji stuck his tongue out in an "I'm-getting –sick" way as he yelled, "DISGUSTING!!! EEE YUCKO!"

Then one by one, each cart moved forward, and connected again; this time it was Eiji, Taka and Ryoma in the front, with Tezuka, Inui and Fuji in the back, and Oishi, Kaido and Momo's cart was in the middle; each cart moved up one.

The carts, now fully back to one serpent; moved slowly across the tracks. All the boys were thinking that the ride was over, they DID spend at least three minutes riding with only two people in a cart.

"Hmm..." Fuji hummed, "The ride could be over..."

"YES!!" Momo and Eiji shouted along with frantic nods of approval by the others except Tezuka.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" A scream suddenly burst out of the darkness and froze the very core of each boy.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT WAS THAT?!" shouted Ryoma.

Then as if to answer him, a severed head dropped down in front of his face.

"..." Eiji and the others turned to see Ryoma's expression

"..." first it was widened eyes. Then came the scream, "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Ryoma screamed and he instinctivly leaned back as far as he could go

"BWAHAHAHA!!" Everyone else laughed, it wasn't everyday that you see Ryoma get scared out of his wits

Ryoma was shaking from fright and he didn't snap at his friends, which was odd

"Ryoma?/Ochibi?/Echizen?" asked the older boys

Ryoma didn't answer. All he did was squeeze his eyes shut and shook his head furiously. "D-don't look up." was the only thing he said before he shat up.

"Hnn?"

Out of pure curiousity, the regulars looked up and blanched

**--Curiousity killed the cat, satisfaction brought him back...or killed him again--**

!OoOoO!

In the line-up, the still apalled stangers heard multiple screams come from the other end of the ride. The women gasped in fright, and the men shook from fright also. _'Those poor boys!!!' _thought the women _'Hope they're still alive' _thought the men.

!OoOoO!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed the regulars.

When they looked up, severed heads and limbs dropped down inches from their face.

"DUDE!!!!!" Momo shrieked.

"SCARY!" Eiji added

"MOMMA!!!" added...KAIDO?!?!

Then the ride scared the shit out of all of them when it zoomed across the tracks, not giving them time to react as skeletons, ghosts, rats, bats and other disgusting horrible creatures popped out from their hiding places.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" they all screamed, this time, Tezuka had a reaction: wide eyes and an iron grip on the skeleton bars.

They boys were still screaming when they entered the line-up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OH MY GOD!! NO MORE!" they all shouted simultaneously.

"IWANTOFFIWANTOFF!!" shouted Kaido.

"I WANT TO LIVE! LEMME OUT!!!" Momo cried

The people waiting in line of Dungeon Drops grew nervous and frightened when they saw the boys whom were last seen, frightened, but not screaming their heads off. Everyone there felt pity for them, the conductor immediately pressed the RELEASE button and the harnesses were released.

The reaction was instanteous.

Eiji jumped out and grabbed Ryoma and Taka by the collars and ran out of the exit, screaming to the next riders and the next, "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, GET OUT NOW!"

Momo, Kaido and Oishi all scrambled to get out of the carts and ran out, agreeing with Eiji, "DITTO!"

Tezuka and Fuji calmly, albeit a LITTLE shaky got out while Inui took off like a rocket.

Fuji turned to the next riders and said, "Good luck." And left with Tezuka tailing him.

The stunned people looked at each other, then the carts, then at the conductor and back at each other again. It took only ten seconds before everyone scrambled for the exit, but it was too late. The conductor sighed, "Next group please."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" echoed throughout Dungeon Drops.

!OoOoO!

The Seigaku regulars panted heavily as they got back out in the sweet sweet morning light and air.

"Thank god it's not night yet." Taka said, now out of "BURNING!" mode.

"I concur." Eiji agreed, where he learned 'concur' from? No one from Seigaku wanted to know.

Fuji looked at his watch, it was now 10:10.

"That ride took longer than I thought," Fuji said, "Guess we were having too much fun the time flew by."

Ryoma and the others except Tezuka looked at Fuji incredously, "I did NOT have any fun on that thing!" they all said.

"I think they were all afraid except you, Fuji." Tezuka said.

"Eh? Tezuka, you were afraid?" Fuji asked, smiling.

The other seven looked at Tezuka expectantly.

The boy sighed, "No. I wasn't. I was irritated."

Five boys' anime fell. Typical…

"When will it be when Tezuka will actually be afraid of a ride?" Oishi asked out loud, he got four shrugs for answers. "Who knows," Taka replied.

A certain prodigy and data specialist knew though. _'Guess it paid to be in that cart…' _Inui said, secretly writing in Tezuka's section: Tezuka is afraid of monster rides. _'Good, excellent data…' _Inui thought before he quickly closed the book before Tezuka saw.

Fuji sighed, _'I SERIOUSLY want my camera…' _Fuji mentally whined and wished as they all went off to ride another deathtrap; only smiling when he heard terrified screams from the dungeons above.

* * *

**Okay, that was 12 pages of Dungeon drops. Wow, I'm shocked again…**

**(1)French for 'Excuse Me'**

**(2)There is this chemical that when you light it, it's becomes fire, but it's not fire. It's like cold fire. It doesn't hurt you at all. I dunno what it's called though, I heard it from my friend.**

**Review please! I started this ASAP, which was after I uploaded chapter 3. Teehee, I guess the writing bug affected me, anyhoo, I have summer school and I have to go at 9am on Thursdays. Which means I'll be bundled with…ugh…dare I say it? HOMEWORK—dies from word— anyway, expect updates in a week or two, takes me that long to finish a chapter. Oh hey, I have no ideas on what other rides to come up with, so could you help me? Please and thank you. Got to go now. SCHOOL. T.T**


	5. Brief Interlude: Haunted Mirror Hall

**Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING in this chapter.**

**Claimer: I own the story, the plot, the humor, Fright Light Heights and all of the rides due to my imagination and sick fascination of seeing characters tortured in humiliating/funny ways.**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!DeAtH! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

**WARNING!: (wow first chapter with a warning!) This chapter includes DETAILED appearances, mild gore, and references to my favorite cartoon. BE WARNED. If you do not like zombies and like to look at yourself in the mirror a lot, PLEASE turn back now. Ye have been warned…**

**Begin the chapter.**

**

* * *

****:Brief Interlude:  
Mirror Mirror on the walls, who's the most afraid of them all?**

"Hey! Look!"

Taka pointed at a doorway that had a sign that said, "Haunted Mirror Hall" and had got the others attention.

"Oooh!! Haunted? I like being scared!" Eiji chirped.

Ryoma and Momo coughed, "Right."

Eiji pouted at them and began to drag a protesting Oishi in the doorway.

"E-Eiji! Let me go!" Oishi said, sweatdrops forming at the side of his head.

"Aw come on, Oishi, it'll be fun!" Eiji said, not letting go in the slightest.

"Uh…I'll stay out here…" Kaido said, his eyes big.

Momo turned to him with a sly look, "What's this?" he asked, "You scared Mamushi?"

Kaido blinked and snarled, "HELL NO! NEVER!"

Momo smirked, "Then come on…unless you're scaredy cat!"

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_Anger ticks popped out around Chibi Kaido's head and his eyes turned red and demonic. "TEME!" he shouted as he grew bullhorns and charged at Chibi Momo. Chibi Momo dodged and laughed, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" he yelled and ran into the hall. Chibi Kaido yelled out in anger and ran after him. The rest of the chibi regulars were either laughed, sighed, or sweatdropped as they followed.

!DeAtH!

Kaido and Momo by that time and gotten too far and were now lost in the halls with no clue whatsoever to get out. The two were arguing on who got them lost.

"It was you!" Momo shouted.

"TEME! YOU were the one running everywhere!" Kaido retorted back hotly.

"You didn't have to follow me!"

"YOU FUCKEN CHALLENGED ME AND I DON'T STAND DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT WORKED UP OVER EVERYTHING!"

"TEME!"

"MAMUSHI!"

"TEME!"

"MAMUSHI!"

"TE—!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRAAROOO!!!"

A high-pitched howl silenced the two as they jumped, standing close to each other.

"You hear that right, mamushi?" Momo asked quietly, his eyes wide.

"I-I didn't hear anything if you didn't hear anything." Kaido said stupidly.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRAAROOOO!!"

"EEK!!" Kaido squeaked and shuffled closer to Momo.

Momo blinked in shock. _'That did NOT just happen…' _he heard another squeak, _'HOLY SHIT! IT DID!!! KAIDO IS SCARED!! DUDE WHERE'S MY CAR—I mean camera!' __**(Don't own that movie)**_

It seemed like Kaido knew what Momo was thinking, turned to him and glared at him, "DON'T. YOU. FUCKEN. DARE." He said in a low yet frightenly DEAD serious and deadly tone.

Momo gulped, "R-right."

Then another scream came from their right.

Both Momo and Kaido slowly and stiffly turned their heads and saw…their reflection??

"Huh?" they both simultaneously and dumbly asked. After a few seconds, something happened that made them want to kill themselves.

Their reflections turned into bloody, disfigured creatures. Their skin had faded to chalk white, their eyes were gone, replaced by hollow, empty sockets. Their clothes had been shredded and ripped, their jaws slack and their teeth yellow and disfigured. Their backs were hunched and what made it scarier is that the reflections, REACHED out for them from the mirrors, stalking towards them in a gory manner as blood dripped from their exposed organs and moaned in a zombie-like manner.

Kaido and Momo screamed and immediately hugged each other in fright.

As their zombie-reflection counterparts stepped out of the mirror (yes you read that right) they screamed louder, letting each other go and running like madmen, their dead others chasing after them, moaning with their arms out, leaving a trail of blood that disappeared after them. (Creepy)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TASUKETE!!!" _(t/r: HELP ME!!) _

!DeAtH!

--With the other regulars; this is the same time as Kaido and Momo are arguing—

Ryoma sighed, "Those two…"

"Gone aren't they?" Eiji asked as Fuji smiled.

"Of course, it's just like them." Inui said as he opened his notebook.

"When going on trips, both Kaido and Momo have 95 percent of either getting lost, fighting, or fighting then getting lost." He deducted, then closing his notebook.

Oishi entered mother-hen mode, "Oh my, what if something bad happens? Kaido and Momo could fight or worse!"

Taka blinked, "…Or worse?? How so?"

Oishi blinked, "I'm not sure…but worse definitely happens when they run off."

Fuji snickered as the words formed an image in his head.

Tezuka noted this and said, "Not a word Fuji, not a word."

Fuji restrained his laughter and settled for a huge grin.

Tezuka sighed, "Alright, let's go fi—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! TASUKETE!!!!"

Two familiar screams rang out of the darkness and into the ears of their companions.

"Kaido and Momo!" Oishi shouted, eyes wide.

"Why are they screaming? Tai hen dara! " _(t/r: This is big trouble! __**Sorry if my t/r isn't right.**_Eiji cried out.

"This seems like a mystery…" Inui said **(1)**

"Okay, let's split up!" Fuji said, "Eiji and Oishi will go that way," here Fuji pointed to the right, "Taka and Inui will go that way," Fuji pointed to the left, "And Ryoma will go with Tezuka and I down the middle." **(AN: coughthearrangementcough)**

"We all have to meet up sooner or later so run around or scream if you need help." Fuji said.

"…Right." Everyone, excluding Tezuka, said; then they all went their separate ways.

"HEY WAIT!" Eiji's voice stopped all of them and they all turned, "Yes?" asked them all.

Eiji hesitated, "What if something weird or bad happens? This IS a _HAUNTED _mirror hall…"

Fuji shook his head, "Eiji, it's just some name that tries to scare everyone."

Oishi looked skeptical, "That's what we thought about the previous rides."

Taka and Inui nodded feverently, "True TRUE!! They said, agreeing with Eiji and Oishi.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" asked Ryoma.

"DON'T SPLIT UP!" Oishi cried out, everyone stared at him, "Everyone knows in horror stories or movies that whenever people split up, they get taken down ONE BY ONE!"

"Oishi-sempai, I think you're just paranoid." Ryoma said.

"I AGREE WITH OISHI!" Eiji shouted, "No telling what's going to happen! We're not splitting up. NO WAY."

Taka then resorted to desperate measures.

"Would you do it for an Anago Sushi?" he asked, a bento of Anago Sushi in it had suddenly appeared.

Eiji froze, then jumped in front of Taka, "Nyaokay!" he said and Taka underhand threw him an Anago, Eiji jumped up (with cat ears on his head?) and chomped down the sushi.

"Let's go!" Eiji cried as he dragged Oishi down their pathway.

Everyone else smiled or chuckled as they went their own ways too, not knowing what was going to happen.

!DeAtH!

-With Eiji and Oishi-

"Eiji Eiji Mew, where are you? Hmm hmm hm hm hm hm!!" Eiji sang, or hummed the tune of a very old cartoon while Oishi sighed.

He and Eiji had been walking around for about three minutes, and already he had a headache and a premonition. They entered a hallway full of mirrors and silence blanketed them.

"Where do we go? I don't see anything but us, literally!" Eiji said in confusion as he looked around.

"Hmm, maybe we have to get out another way--?" Oishi was interrupted by a loud scream.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRRRORAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Eiji jumped into Oishi's arms, yelling out "NYIPE!!!" as he did so.

Oishi's leg was shaking from the fright and weight of Eiji, "Eiji, I don't know how much you weigh, but I'm guessing a Great Dane!"

"Oi! I am NOT Scooby Doo, thank you very much!"

"Scooby who?"Oishi asked.

"I dunno, popped into my head." Eiji shrugged, with a little difficulty as he was still in Oishi's arms.

"Oh…Okay" Oishi staggered, "Could you get off now? My arms hurt."

"Oh. Sorry."

As Eiji got off, another scream pierced the air, it was amazing the mirrors didn't break.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEROOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The scream frightened Eiji and Oishi again, but this time they hugged each other as they looked to their left, where the scream came from.

As soon as they looked at the mirror, they screamed; for where there was _supposed _to be their reflections, was something more…horrifying.

In place of Eiji was a huge, red demonic tiger with blood red eyes. Its black strips and fur were either tinted or splashed with red…or blood. Its teeth were bared in the most feral growl and its claws were as sharp as a girl's filed nails. The tail was the most terrifying, for it had exposed flesh, dripping blood and it had SPIKES. Seriously, SPIKES FROM A TAIL.

Oishi, on the other hand, was like Kaido and Momo. Greyish-pale skin, no eyes, deformed limbs, ripped and shredded clothes and blood trailing everywhere. The only thin different was his hair. His two bangs on his forehead were tilted up like a devil's horns, except his was tinier.

"NYAAA!!! I'm not _THAT _hideous am I?!" Eiji shouted, feeling sad, insulted, and horrified at the same time.

"EIJI! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!!" Oishi shrieked, obviously terrified of his own reflection.

Then something happened which almost made them scream like girls, actually, they were thinking about it.

Their reflections stared at them from the other side for one minute; all at once they reached out of the mirrors and jumped out.

The live aibous thought about it and screamed like girls.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Then they took off like a rocket, their reflections running after them, leaving a trail of disappearing blood in their wake.

!DeAtH!

-With Taka and Inui-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Taka and Inui turned around in their own hallway of mirrors at the screams.

"Was that Oishi and Eiji?" Taka said worriedly.

Inui smirked, "Yes…it was…" he said before quickly taking out his notebook and inputting "Oishi and Eiji scream like girls. Be sure to scare them shitless with a new version of Inui juice to record screams for further blackmailing, I mean data-keeping."

He unfortunately said this aloud and Taka made a mental note to warn his fellow teammates.

It was then their turn to hear the dreadful scream.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWOOOOOOOOOOOORAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

As they froze in fright and turned to their reflections in front of them, they screamed.

Their reflections were hideously deformed, meaning their backs were hunched, their arms stuck out in OBSENE ways, they had pale white faces while blood dripped from a rather large gash from both their heads. Their clothes were tainted with blood and their legs were slashed in different places, it was hard to tell where the most blood was coming from.

They had empty sockets for eyes and the very fact that it was them they were looking at, Taka and Inui wanted to suicide right then and there.

Then the zombie Taka shot out an arm, an inch from his other's neck.

Taka screamed.

Zombie-Inui did the same, this time aiming for the eyes of his other.

Inui screamed too, abandoning the idea of blackmailing, but kept the idea of scaring of Eiji and Oishi, away and promptly took off, screaming his head off with Taka, screaming equally louder than him, behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY REFLECTION IS DEADLY!!" they both screamed in the empty hallways, their reflections chasing after them.

!DeAtH!

-With Ryoma, Fuji, and Tezuka-

"How funny, we're afraid of our own reflections!" Fuji laughed.

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS THE TIME TO LAUGH AT YOURSELF, FUJI-SEMPAI!!" Ryoma roared as he, Fuji and Tezuka ran like crazy and away from their dead…counterpart reflections. That's scary, seeing yourself dead but knowing you're still alive!

You see, what happened was…

--FLASHBACK WITH NO ITALICS—

Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka got into a hallway full with mirrors, unlike the other halls they were in, this hall was the only one with mirror ceilings.

"Queer…" Tezuka muttered as he looked up.

"What is, Buchou?" asked Ryoma.

"…Nothing." Tezuka replied silently, still looking around.

"Hmm…" Fuji looked at a mirror and his own reflection looked back when four pair of voices echoed through.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY REFLECTION IS DEADLY!!!"

"Oishi, Eiji, Taka and Inui??" Fuji asked in disbelief and amusement.

Ryoma was restraining his laughter, "They scream like girls!!" he said while snickering.

"I wonder what's gotten them so worked up…" Tezuka wondered out loud, "It's perfectly normal for them to scream, but what's not is from what?"

"If they're screaming from their reflections in the mirrors, I'll laugh my head off." Ryoma said.

"I'd blackmail them for the screams though, Ryoma." Fuji said, "It'd be more…amusing that way."

Ryoma snickered again, "It would!"

Tezuka sighed then became frigid as a scream pierced the air.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAROOOOOOOOEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRAAWRRRRR!!!"

All three boys were on guard, looking around. Their reflections coping their moves, then what could have been a heart attack to Ryoma, something dropped in front of him – AGAIN – and what he saw resulted in him screaming like hell. It was his reflection, but it wasn't his; it was more of a zombie that a reflection and a zombie him at that! Ryoma grabbed Fuji's and Tezuka's arms and pulled, screaming as zombies Tezuka (The live Tezuka blinked in shock and bit down a cry of disgust and horror) and Fuji (Live Fuji inwardly flinched, this was awkward and freaky!!) dropped down from the mirrored ceiling above them.

The zombies were like the other regulars –except Eiji's— and they started chasing their counterparts.

Tezuka and Fuji helped Ryoma along by running with him, instead of him pulling them along.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

--END FLASHBACK—

And that's how they got in their current position with a…seemingly humored Fuji, scared Ryoma and a silent running crazily Tezuka.

They zombie counterparts were still running after them, they were starting to catch up!

"HOLT SHIT!! RUN FASTER RUN FASTER!!!" Ryoma shouted.

He and the other two picked up the pace and ran out a doorway, that doorway led to a hall that, thankfully had NO mirrors, but at least six doorways led to that hallway. Three doorways were on each side.

**(AN: People, these next parts might be confusing, so try to figure it out! There are THREE doorways on each side. SIX in total: Upper Left and Right, Middle Right and Left, and Lower Left and Right.)**

"WHO THE HELL MADE THIS THING?! A WITCH DOCTOR?!"

_I told the witch doctor I was in love with you_

Ryoma, Fuji and Tezuka ran to the middle and came out the upper left doorway.

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me too_

Eiji and Oishi came out of the upper left and rocketed down to the middle right

_And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do  
He said that ..._

Momo and Kaido ran out of the upper right and tore down to the lower left.

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

Taka and Inui flew out of the lower right and ran to the upper left.

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

Each zombie-reflection tore after their counterparts and somehow ended up chasing each other.

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

Momo and Kaido were joined by Eiji and Oishi as they ran from Zombies Fuji, Taka and Eiji

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

Fuji ran through the lower left after he came out of the middle right with Taka.

_I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
_**  
**Ryoma ran out the middle left with demonic Eiji and Momo chasing after him.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!"

"AHHHHHH!!" Kaido shrieked

"DEADLY REFLECTION!" Taka screamed

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MANAGER ON?!" everyone screamed

A voice flickered on the speakers in the corners of the hallways.

"Humor and Sadism my dears, Humor and Sadism." **(2)**

Then the speakers died out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ryoma and Momo ran out the middle left doorway and into the lower right as Eiji and his demonic counterpart ran into each other and gave and equal yowl of fright.

"DEMON ME! DEMON ME!!"

"ROWL HIISS GROWL ROAR!!!" (t/r: "Weird me! WEIRD ME!! RUN!!!")

As Eiji and demonic Eiji ran from each other, Oishi, Inui, Tezuka and Ryoma ran away from Zombie Kaido, who was hissing in anger and reaching out to strangle one of the regulars.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Oishi and Ryoma

"DON'T KILL ME DON'T KILL ME!!!" Inui yelled.

"ZOMBIE KAIDO! 50 LAPS OUTSIDE THE PARK!" Tezuka shouted.

Kaido ran around in circles in the hallway before giving up and cowering in the corner. Zombie Kaido snuck up and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Kaido jumped and ran away into the lower left doorway.

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

"KILLER ME!!" Oishi shouted

"KILL YOU?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HELL NO!!" Eiji shouted as he and Oishi ran away from Denomic Eiji and Zombies Taka and Inui. They ran into the middle right and came out the upper left.

They all had been playing chase, though it was more like a run-if-you-don't-want-to-be-zombie-food-to-your-dead-counterpart chase.

"I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!!!" shouted them all as their zombie selves chased them all over the place.

_So I went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart_

"What the hell is this?!" Ryoma shouted.

"It's like we're in a cycle! Fsshuu!" Kaido roared.

"What's going on?" Momo yelled.

"I believe we're going to die." Fuji said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to say_

"HELP MEEEE!!!" Oishi cried out.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND AS A TRIP!!" Momo yelled out hoarsely.

_My friend the witch doctor, he taught me what to do_

All the running living regulars shouted at the speakers where the music came out, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE TAUGHT YOU TO DO!"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" All of them screamed.

_I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you  
Oh, Baby ..._

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LOVE?!" Kaido shouted

"Why is this song playing anyway?!" Inui asked loudly

The speakers came back on.

"I like it." The manager's voice floated out then disappeared.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
__  
_"God, this is too weird!!" Eiji shouted.

The zombie Inui reached out an arm and grabbed Oishi's shoulder.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the mother hen.

"AIBOU!! LET HIM GO BASTARDS!" Eiji roared as he grabbed the Zombie Inui's hard and literally threw him over his shoulder.

Everyone, including the Zombies looked at Eiji in fright.

"Mental note: Don't mess with Oishi or Eiji will kick our hienies." Everyone said, minus the zombies who nodded. Then the chase began again.

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang..._

"Does anyone know why we're running from our reflections?" Taka asked

"HELLO!? THEY'RE ZOMBIES IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!!" Momo shouted

"But aren't they JUST reflections?" Fuji said, "They can't really hurt us and besides, it's not like can actually kill us and eat our brains."

The living regulars turned green and ran faster.

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

Then all of a sudden the living regulars saw a door open up and the outside world was in front of them.

"RUN TO THE SALVATION!!!" They all yelled

They all picked up the pace and put on a burst of speed, but their zombie reflections jumped in front of them.

"AHHH!"

All the regulars tried to stop, but they were running too fast.

Their zombie selves were grinning maniacal grins as they threw out their arms as if to embrace them in a death hug, literally.

All of the living regulars braced for impact and death, but felt nothing as they, except Tezuka, tumbled outside on top of each other.

_Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang_

It was a great pride saver that no tennis team they beat saw them, but passerby did, but they continued on their way, knowing full well that whatever the boys experienced, they will strive to avoid it.

Fuji got up first and offered a hand to his friends, since he was the one who landed on top of them all.

"Ow…" Eiji murmured as he got up from his position underneath Momo, "Momo, you seriously need to lay off the burgers!"

"Ugh…sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to follow up on that." Momo replied as he stretched, the joints in his back cracking.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Kaido." Oishi said as he got up.

"Ugh…fsshuuu….no—ow—problem…" the snake player replied as he too got up.

"What happened?" Taka asked after he got to his feet and off of Inui, "I thought we'd be dead for sure!"

Tezuka, who wisely ran to the side of the exit and was spared of any injury to pride; said, "Like Fuji said, they were reflections. They couldn't hurt us, but why they were able to touch us, namely Oishi (here Oishi shivered) I have no idea. But the fact is that they were fakes or imitations of us. Just in a gruesome way."

"Ohhhh…" they all said.

Eiji then saw the last person who was unluckily enough to be flattened by his friends.

"Oi, Ochibi, you okay?" Eiji asked as he pulled Ryoma to his feet.

"Ow, yeah, I think so." Ryoma said as he rubbed his head, "That was a heavy fall. All of you need to go on a diet."

They all laughed.

"And I'm never going to look in another mirror until next week." Ryoma said and his friends nodded vigorously. "Hell yeah." They agreed.

Then as they all went off to go on their fourth ride of the day, Taka spoke up.

"What time is it now?" Taka asked.

"10…40?!?!?!?" Inui cried out in disbelief, "It's been half an hour since we went in there!"

"DAAAAAMN!!!" Eiji, Ryoma, Kaido and Momo said in amazement.

"That IS a long time…" Fuji said, "I wonder how many calories we burned off?"

Everyone sweatdropped, thinking the same thing, _'He's never scared…'_

* * *

**(1) That is and will ALWAYS be Fred's line.**

**(2) That was me. Hahahahha. I love doing that.**

**Okay, I hope this chapter isn't confusing or anything, I did my best and for a week and one day, I finished 15 pages worth of this chapter. YAY! –gasp— A NEW RECORD! –faints— Though, I think I torture Ryoma a lot, and I seem to be putting hints…O.O.**

**Sorry for the long wait guys! My brother got the Wii and he, my sister and I went to go buy three more Wii-motes to use and play. I've been playing Wii-Sports for a while, it's fun!**

**Second disclaimer: I do NOT own Scooby doo, though, I own a plushie of him!**

**Sorry for the wait again guys, but be happy! I will be off summer school next Thursday and I will be writing heaps! (I hope) **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Twirly whirly whirl twirl Ride 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Claimer: I own the story, the plot, the humor, Fright Light Heights and all of the rides due to my imagination and sick fascination of seeing characters tortured in humiliating/funny ways.**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!DeAtH! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

Begin!!!

* * *

**Twirly Whirly Whirl Twirl**

After the events of Haunted Mirror Hall, the regulars decided to go on rides until it was time to eat, which they planned to after three rides.

Unfortunately, Momo and Eiji were whining.

"Nya, Oishi, can't we get a small snack?" Eiji begged.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat an antelope." Momo groaned, holding his stomach in mock-pain.

"Tch, Momo-sempai, I doubt you'd go through with that." Ryoma said.

Momo face-faulted at that, "Echizen, you're a stiff." He said.

Ryoma scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You'd think you'd notice by now," he said.

Fuji laughed as Momo stuck his tongue out and said, "Meanie," as he walked away.

"Ryoma, I think you've put him down enough." Fuji said, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

Ryoma sighed, "Alright. It was fun while it lasted."

Fuji smiled, then he noticed that they had come to another ride.

"Hmm, Twirly Whirly Whirl Twirl?" Fuji asked in thought.

Eiji shook his head, "That gives me a headache!" Eiji exclaimed, "Too many –erls! Me have headache and now me dizzy."

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_Chibi Eiji's eyes did animatedly turned swirly after that sentence and he stumbled about, falling onto Chibi Kaido on the process. "OI! Fsshuu!! GET OFF ME!" Chibi Kaido shouted, annoyed. Chibi Oishi put his head in his hands, _'Lord, help me with this boy.' _He thought while a massive sweatdrop formed on his head.

"Okay okay, enough of this, let's just go on the ride." Oishi said, an annoyed look on his face.

Eiji jumped up, "OKAY!" and he did something … horrible...

Eiji had jumped up all right, but when he landed back down, he landed on—

"HEY! THAT IS NOT GETTING OFF ME! FSSHUU!" Kaido yelled, Eiji had landed on Kaido's back and everyone near could hear several joints cracking.

"OI! Off the temperamental mamushi!" Momo said, or rather squeaked when he saw the look of intent murder in Kaido's eyes.

Everyone backed off slowly as Kaido stood up.

Then Momo shouted, "RUN FOR THE RIDE!!!" and ran for it, with everyone behind him. The passerby who saw ran off behind benches as Kaido looked around and he walked off to the ride, "Why are you all there?" he asked.

The regulars blinked in shock, "We're riding this ride…are you sure you're not angry?" Eiji asked.

When Kaido didn't answer, Eiji gulped.

As they were waiting in line for about oh, five minutes, Eiji kept looking at Kaido, jumping slightly when he saw Kaido looked back at him. It was starting to freak him out.

"O-Oishi…" Eiji stuttered.

Oishi looked at his partner, "Yes?"

"Kaido keeps looking at me…it's getting scary!" Eiji almost yelled, but his panicked whisper stayed low for only Oishi and Taka, who was near them, to hear.

"Come on Eiji, Kaido isn't giving you looks, he's staring at the wall." Taka said, tilting his head to Kaido who was indeed looking at the wall that was separating their view of the ride.

"Yeah Eiji, I think you're just paranoid." Oishi said, "Just calm down, it's not like Kaido's going to kill you."

Then after Oishi and Taka turned away, Kaido turned his head and looked at Eiji straight in the eye, forming an evil smirk.

Eiji squeaked and backed father into the middle where Ryoma, Fuji and Tezuka were talking and where Momo and Taka were talking about different kinds of Sushi. Inui saw this and chuckled while writing a quick note in his book.

'_I beg to differ on that Oishi and Taka!' _Eiji thought as they got to the ride.

As they got closer to the line-up, the regulars saw the thing they would be sitting in. **(AN: Anyone know what the things we sit in at rides? Seats?)**

"CUPS??" they, except Tezuka, asked incredously.

"Cups…queer…" Tezuka said silently, wondering what force on earth came up with cups for rides?

Their attentions snapped from the cups to the people getting out of them.

They did not like what they saw.

The currently-exiting passengers were green and their eyes were swirls and their tongues were hanging out.

"Oi…Katie, Judy…you alright there?" an auburn haired girl asked the black haired and brown haired girls on her left.

The black haired girl, Judy, was green and all she said for an answer was, "…You have medicine?"

Katie, the brown haired girl, groaned, "I'm…not dizzy…'bout you, Alice?"

The auburn haired girl shrugged slightly when she saw another cup. The girl, Alice, turned green and coughed slightly, gripping the handlebars before gently pushing Katie out the cup and holding her upright.

"Ugh…my stomach…" a jet black haired boy got out of his cup, two guys, one spiky brown haired and the other black haired, getting out with him.

"Sanfe, Hung, Calvin; you guys alright?" Alice asked.

The one who spoke, Sanfe, shook his head, "I wanna throw up…hey Hung. You alive?"

Hung, the spiky haired boy, was wobbling around, "Who made the world spin?" he asked as he fell on Calvin.

Black haired Calvin grunted, "Off me. I'm dizzy too but you don't see me complaining…"

The three girls and Sanfe laughed a little before groaning, lifting and helping Hung and Calvin up; took six brown bags from a shelf and walked out with others wobbling after them in dizziness.

The regulars blinked. Everyone blinked.

"Okay…" they all said as the gates opened.

There were seven cups for the ride, all of them were separate but were in a line.

Since the cups only fit three people, the boys split up into the same group they were in for Dungeon Drops, but this time, Oishi, Eiji and Kaido were in one while Momo sat with Taka and Ryoma.

Eiji shakily took at a look at Kaido, only to jerk back when Kaido made eye contact.

'_He's not going to do anything…I hope…'_ Eiji thought as the speakers came out loud and clear.

"Okay people, when the ride starts, no trying to get out unless you want a concussion. Do try not to vomit, that's just disgusting and it's VERY hard to take out afterwards. Thank you and enjoy the ride."

As the speakers died out, the people next in line were confused, why would they vomit?

'_Meh…I'll just enjoy the ride, and hell, why would I vomit?' _Everyone thought.

The handlebars and belts were secured and the ride started, before the seven cups exited, the conductor said, "If you have a headache after the ride or want to throw up, the bags and medicine are right there." The conductor pointed to a huge shelf where individual bags with headache medicine, water, an extra brown bag and ice packs were in. **(AN: NEVER SHARE MEDICINE, THAT'S SICK AND REALLY BAD!)**

The passengers gave him a, OKAY… look and blinked.

"Okayyy…." They all droned in confusion and the cups exited.

They were climbing up the tracks and were in a tunnel, everything was dark inside so they couldn't see anything. It was like they were in a black hole, and not being prepared from what they experienced before would be their downfalls, literally.

After five minutes of slowly climbing the tracks, everyone was beginning to get annoyed and began to voice their frustration.

"Are we even having fun??"

"No we are not!"

"What the hell is this?"

"What's going on?"

"This is NOT fun…"

"BORRRRRRING!!"

"START ALREADY DAMN IT ALL!"

"I DID NOT STAND IN LINE FOR TEN MINUTES TO GO ON A SLOW ASS RIDE!!!"

As the other passengers in the four cups, except the regulars, were whining and griping, the regulars shook their heads and sighed, they were not having fun on this ride. No they were not.

Then after another three minutes filled with complaining and sighing, the ride froze.

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"I'm sorry everyone, the ride has come to a halt for a few minutes, so please relax, we are sorry for the inconviences." The conductor's voice echoed then floated away.

The passengers were angry. VERY angry that they were blind to the fact that they were at the top of the tracks.

Eiji whined, "This isn't fun!"

"HEAR HEAR!" everyone shouted.

All of the passengers except the mature ones began to chant, "NO FUN NO FUN NO FUN NO FUUUUUUUUUUUAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The chant was cut off as the cups plummeted down the tracks and span like crazy; causing the passengers to cling to the handlebars for dear life.

"OHMYGOD OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!!!!" they all screamed.

The plummet was long and fast, not to mention sickening; making the riders realize that their slow climb and false information was a trick to catch them off guard.

"I'M GETTING DIIIIIZZYY!!!" all the boys shouted.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHOMIGODHELPME!!!" screamed the girls, the ones with pony tails were slapping their partners and the ones with loose hair received severe tangles that turned into knots.

Then the plummet turned into a rocket as the cups hit the bottom tracks and soared through the air, spinning so hard that the passengers feared that they would be spun off the tracks and into the darkness below, the entire ride was pitch black, diminishing the hopes of knowing what to expect for the riders.

"WHAOOAOAOAOAAAOOOAAAAAAAAAH!!" The regulars screamed as their cups stopped and span the other direction, their hair wild.

Suddenly the cups lurched to the right, causing everyone to flatten the person on the left. The flattened person was being apologized to profusely and the person was accepting every single one.

Ryoma, Eiji and Tezuka and others on the left sides were flattened as the cups never ceased to turn to the right. Since the cups were spinning and curving down like a whirlpool, the poor left people never got the chance to be free, until the cups zipped to the left, causing the people on the right to become pancakes as their opposites were freed.

"MOTHER KUNUCKER!!!!" screamed Momo, Kaido and Eiji.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Oishi and Inui screamed.

"WHEEEEEEEE!!!" Fuji laughed.

"GOOD GOD, I'M GETTING SICK!!" Ryoma screeched.

"**BUURRRRNING!!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" **Taka whooped.

"…!!" Tezuka clenched his eyes shut as his mind did his screaming for him, _'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!' _

Then the cups did more spins and kept changing directions, causing the passengers to jerk side to side.

"FUCK!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!"

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO HELL!!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!"

"MOTHER OF GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST ME?!"

"TO ANYONE LISTENING, STOP THE RIDE PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!"

"MOMMY!! DADDY!!! MOMMY!!! MOMMY!!! MOOMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!"

"MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA!!!"

The cups burst into turbo and shot through the air, they all opened their eyes and had water streaming out of their eyes because of the wind, but they gasped as they saw the thing that would cover their deaths for sure.

The tracks had a huge gap between them!!!

The passengers began to cry like crazy and shouted out in the air, saying sorry for everything they've done, admitting things out loud and praying for a better afterlife.

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_"I'M SORRY MOMO FOR STEALING YOUR SUSHI YESTERDAY!! NYAAAA!" Chibi Eiji cried.

"KAIDO, I ACCIDENTLY KILLED YOUR PET HAMSTER IN SEVENTH GRADE!!" Chibi Momo cried.

"FSSHUU! WHAT?! TEME!! KIWI WAS PRECIOUS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?!" Chibi Kaido screamed back as tears escaped him.

"I'M SORRY!!" Chibi Momo yelled back.

"OYAJI, I LOVE YOUU!!!! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE SAID AND DONE!!" Chibi Ryoma screamed, his eyes screwed shut.

"I AM SORRY I DIDN'T LET ANYONE SEE MY EYES!" Chibi Inui screamed.

"TEZUKA, I ACCIDENTLY RIPPED PAGE 301 OF YOUR MATH BOOK!!" Chibi Oishi shouted.

"OISHI! THAT WAS MY HOMEWORK FOR MS. KUNCHIWA! TEN LAPS AROUND THE COURTS TOMORROW!" Chibi Tezuka screamed back.

"Should I say sorry for being sadistic?" Chibi Fuji asked loudly, receiving a lot of "YES!"'s from his friends. "Aww…I don't wanna…" Chibi Fuji whined.

"OISHI, I LOVE YOU AS A BROTHER!!" Chibi Eiji shouted

"BACK AT YA, AIBOU!" Chibi Oishi screamed.

"**I AM NOT SORRY FOR GOING INTO BURNING MODE, BECAUSE I LIKE IT!! WHOO HOOO!!!!! COME ON DEATH! I CAN TAKE YOU ON!" **Chibi Taka screamed out in a challenge, his friends and everyone else screaming, "TAKA/DUDE, ARE YOU INSANE?!", except Chibi Fuji who said, "GO TAKA!!"

Then the cups soared over the tracks, the horrified screams and crying echoing throughout the ride. Everyone's life flashed before their eyes and they bravely, but sadly, accepted death.

"GOOD BYE WORLD!!" they all screamed.

* * *

There was silence, except for the raggedy breathing the current riders were emitting; they all were clutching their chests, trying to calm their breathing as the previous event kept replaying in their minds. 

Also the fact that they were still alive; almost sent them into shock made them cry in relief and fright.

"Oh my god…" Kaido and Momo gasped.

"A-am I-I s-s-still ali-i-ive?" stuttered Eiji, who was clinging to Oishi.

"Y-yes, you a-are…a-am I?" Oishi asked dumbly, his eyes wide in shock.

"Y-Yeah…" Eiji replied, Kaido was gasping for breath, along with Momo who was in the cup in front of them.

"Th-that is the s-scariest thing, I've E-EVER experienced!" Ryoma choked out, still clutching his chest and gripping the handlebars, hell, EVERYONE was gripping the bars.

"Ditto!" Everyone breathed shakily.

"…I am NEVER going on this ride, EVER again…" Tezuka said, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Y-you to-ok the w-words out of my m-mouth." Inui stammered.

"Wha happened?"Taka squeaked, his voice hoarse from screaming and shouting.

"Awww…it's done already?" Fuji asked in a sad voice.

"Fuji-sempai, you're nuts." Ryoma gasped.

The ride was still dark, and the cups were moving slowly, but this time across the tracks.

"It's over?" they all asked when the cups stopped, thinking the ride was indeed over, and it was; because light was entering their views, burning their eyes from being in the dark so long. But before they could shout and cry in joy, the cups did their one last move in the dark.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"DIZZY!!!!"

"AAACK!!"

The cups span so fast that everyone's eyes turned into swirls, drying their tears and getting them sick.

Then after the cups stopped spinning and entered the line-up, the next people in line were confused on why they were green and sprawled on the seats, not why they were shaking.

As the belts and handlebars were released and lifted, all over the other side of the lines, the exiting riders were stumbling and wobbling across to the shelf, grabbing their own medicine and bags.

"HEY!" Eiji shouted as Kaido landed on him, eyes swirling.

"GET OFF ME KAIDO!" Eiji yelled as Kaido gave his slurry response.

"No…payback…fsshuu"

Kaido only got off of Eiji when Momo pulled him off and helped him out.

"Not the way I planned it...but oh well…fshuu…" Kaido murmured.

"Thank you and please come again!" the conductor and helpers said happily, earning glares from the green faced people as they exited, leaving the next riders befuddled as they entered the ride.

'_Hope they survive…' _they all thought. As they took their medicine and put ice packs to their heads, collapsing onto the conviently placed benches outside. Drinking their water and resting as they check the time.

It was 11:15 AM. It took them 15 minutes to get to the ride, get past the Eiji Vs. Kaido sitting fight and waiting in line. Eight minutes climbing the horribly boring tracks of the ride and surprisingly two minutes to end the ride, adding the three minutes getting out of the exit with sickness in them.

"Ugh…can we just rest for 20 minutes? I feel like I'm gonna die if I get up…" Ryoma asked/said.

Tezuka nodded, "Sure."

The regulars breathed a sigh of relief as they all worked to get rid of their headaches, though one certain prodigy was pouting, _'No fair...'_

* * *

**Okay, you all know who that prodigy is and I hope you all had a laugh of this chapter, I'm sleepy now. Night. Nothing else to say except that the teens that were mentioned were my friends and I, I wanted to put us in; besides, we were like that after a ride at Knotts. X.x Good night people!**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Volume Ride 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Claimer: I own the story, the plot, the humor, Fright Light Heights and all of the rides due to my imagination and sick fascination of seeing characters tortured in humiliating/funny ways.**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

Begin!!!

* * *

**Volume Ride 5**

"…So…what was that ride called again?" Ryoma asked, not believing if he heard right.

"Volume." Fuji and Eiji said simultaneously.

"And WHY are we going there?" Ryoma inquired.

"Why can't we go there?" Taka asked, confused.

Ryoma shrugged, "Oh no reason, except that the name has no meaning to you whatsoever?"

Oishi agreed, "Yes, Volume DOES seem a bit funny."

Kaido scoffed, "Fsshuu, oh come on, it's just a name."

Momo cocked an eyebrow, "Oh and the previous rides we rode on were just hallucinations?"

"Exactly." Fuji grinned.

Everyone excluding an impassive Tezuka shot him a look, then shivered as the boy's eyes opened.

Yup, they were at the next ride, and it was 11:38 AM.

After that 20 minute rest after Twirly Whirly Whirl Twirl, filled with lots of coughing, medicine, water, ice packs and a crying Eiji with a headache; the regulars all went to find another ride to go on, this time it took less time than it did for the other rides since the loud noises attracted them like bees to honey.

They were right in front of a ride named Volume, and it certainly lives up to its name. The ride was REALLY noisy, resulting in most people to cover their ears at some point when passing the ride. But since Fuji was the one planning where to go, the regulars had no choice whatsoever, lest they invoke those steely electric blue eyes **(AN: sigh…so cute), **to go on the ride.

And right now, Tezuka was wishing he had earplugs and earmuffs to drown out the bickering and Oishi's begging for mercy at the hands of Fuji.

"FUJI PLEASE! You know this might end up with us in trouble at the ride!" Oishi reasoned.

"What trouble? Those were just effects of going to a ride, nothing horrible." Fuji replied.

"But--!" Oishi was ignored as Fuji walked off to the ride.

All of the remaining Seigaku students sighed and poked their fingers in their ears as they followed Fuji, since they were a team, they support each other.

And Eiji, for once, wasn't jumping around in anticipation.

"I just know this is going to turn out to be bad…" Ryoma muttered.

!OoOoO!

"…This is just begging for trouble…" Ryoma muttered.

They were staring at the contraption they were to sit in next; the coaster was like those volume bars you see in those old radios. The front and last part was regular sized, though the middle was raised a little high that you had to step on the stairs leading to it.

"Volume bars…okay…?" Momo said in confusion.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Eiji, who was near Momo, shouted; his and everyone else's fingers were still in their own ears, trying to drown out the loud noise of blowing wind.

"EIJI! Don't yell!" Oishi shouted over the noise

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

'_Good god…I'm going to become 50 by the time this trip is done.' _Tezuka thought in exasperation as he looked around, his eyes landing on a helper in curiosity.

A helper went around, giving people earmuffs, and they were accepting it graciously.

When she got to the regulars, they all literally grabbed the earmuffs and slammed them on while the purple gates opened for them to get in.

Momo, Kaido and Ryoma were in the front; Tezuka, Inui and Fuji were in the middle and Oishi, Eiji and Taka were in the back, and they all strapped down and buckled up.

Now if the noises weren't loud enough, the speakers had to burst to life and HAD to scream over the noise, echoing through the earmuffs.

"Please do NOT stick your limbs out of the cart! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOURSELF IN ONE PIECE AT THE END OF THE RIDE, I SUGGEST YOU DO SO! We will remove your earmuffs at the end of the ride so do NOT take them off! Thank you and please enjoy the ride."

However, since the earmuffs were a bit puffy, the regulars only heard a few parts and as one, they shouted, "WHAAAAAT?!" along with everyone else in the vicinity.

Then the conductor started the ride.

Thinking that the coaster would just slowly move up the tracks, the boys let their guard down. But then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"WHATHAWABAWA?!"

The coaster took them by surprise as it rocketed across the tracks in sonic speed, the ride was blasting loud roars and screams as the ride waved up and down the tracks.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Momo, Kaido and Ryoma in the front. The two older boys simultaneously grabbed the closest thing to them for life, which was Ryoma; who again was being suffocated to death as he gripped the handlebars.

"SEMPAI! LET GO OF ME!!" Ryoma shouted.

"WHAAAAT?!" Momo and Kaido shouted in reply, not hearing their youngest player's shout.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Inui screamed as the ride started zigzagging across the tracks.

Tezuka shook his head in annoyance, _'Their voices should be gone from all the screaming they've done…' _he thought.

"YAHOO!!!" Fuji laughed in delight as the coaster SPUN on the tracks.

"Holy CRAP! AS IF THAT LAST RIDE DIDN'T GET US SICK ALREADY!" Eiji screeched.

"Eiji, I have no idea what you just said but I agree entirely!" Oishi shouted

"**BURRRRRRNINNG!! KEEP GOING!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" **Taka roared as he punched the air, Oishi desperately trying to drag him back down to his seat.

"GET DOWN!" Oishi and Eiji shouted.

"**NEVERRRR!!! GREAT-O!!!" **Taka shouted back, his whole body flaming up.

Suddenly the coaster shot down, causing every single heart to leap up into their owner's throats.

"…!!!" Tezuka's eyes widened as he saw how steep the drop was and he clung onto the handlebars.

The screams and winds got louder, so loud it was deafening and none of the Seigaku regulars could hear their team-mates scream.

"Good GOD! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO GET A BREAK FROM DROPPING RIDES?!" Inui screamed.

"WHEEE!!!" Fuji crowed in joy, his arms up in the air.

"Fuji. Arms down." Tezuka commanded, Fuji pouted at Tezuka, but did as he was told, "You no fun."

It took all of Tezuka's willpower to not slam his head onto the handlebars.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The three boys in the front screamed.

"OISHI!! I DON'WANNADIE!!" Eiji cried.

"Whaaat?!?"

The long drop was filled with screaming and declarations of I'm-gonna-die!

Then the coaster curved up on the tracks and took the boys by surprise, again, as it turned over TEN loop de loops in a row; trumpets appearing out of nowhere and blasting a VERY LOUD chord of sounds into their earmuffed ears, though the sound still pierced their ears.

"MY EARS!!" Eiji wailed.

"I can't hear anything!" Oishi shouted in a panic

"LEMME GO SO I CAN SCREAM DAMN IT!" Ryoma strained out a yell as Momo and Kaido tightened their grip around his body and neck.

"MAMA MIA, HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Momo and Kaido screeched as they remembered Heart Attack's five loops of zigzagging death.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Ryoma turned blue faced as Chibis Momo and Kaido squealed like girls, shaking him back and forth as a particularly BIG saxophone blew loudly in front of them, their hair in a tussle and eyes swirling.

Chibi Tezuka did his best to cross his arms across his chest, the restraints making it a bit difficult as his glasses reflected off of light, giving his glasses a glare. He massaged his temples to relive him of his headache as he sighed in annoyance; even after a guitar struck a chord near his ear.

Chibi Fuji laughed as he heard Taka's screams through his earmuffs.

"**YEAH!!! FASTER!!! NO NOISE IS GOING TO KILL **_**MY**_** EARS!! HAH!" **Chibi Taka shouted, Chibi Fuji encouraging him with, "Show them your bravery, Taka! Show them the Seigaku spirit!"

Chibi Taka laughed maniacally along with a cackling Chibi Fuji as they shouted challenges and insults at the ride, "You can't kill our ears!" Chibi Fuji taunted, "This doesn't seem like a scary ride!!" Chibi Taka sneered as he bellowed, **"This is like a merry-go-round, it's pathetic! BURRRRNING!!"**

"FUJI!/FUJI-SEMPAI!/TAKA/KAWAMURA-SEMPAI STOP IIIAHHHH!!!!!!"

The screaming replies died as the coaster, seemingly angry, began to pick up speed and went sonic boom on them.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" screamed the chibi regulars, except Tezuka, shouting for the ride to slow down. **–**

'_Good Lord…this is ridiculous!' _Tezuka growled in his mind.

"NYAAA!! OISHI! STOP THE RIDE!" Eiji cried out in a panic as the coaster started to repeat the waves.

"I WOULD IF I COULD, EIJI!" Oishi screamed back, hearing Eiji's pleas.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Eiji screamed back.

"Percentage of us becoming scared silly after getting off this ride is 80, percentage of going to another ride after this is 101!" Inui screamed loudly enough for his friends to hear.

Though they only head the last part, which got them riled up.

"101?! WHAT THE FUDGING HELL!?"

"OI! LANGUAGE MINNA!" Tezuka boomed.

"GOMEEEEN!!!" they screamed back.

Then the coaster spun in one last circle, making the regulars dizzy, again, and the ride began to slow down; the noise stopping, much to the regulars' relief.

Bu then before they got in twenty feet of the line-up, their earmuffs were forcefully pulled away by robotic monkeys and were victim to the sounds of VERY VERY LOUD trumpeting, guitar playing, saxophone blowing, flute screeching, opera vocalizing that killed their ears and sent their eyes spiraling around and around.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi…" Eiji and Momo stupidly babbled as they swayed about.

"Fsshuuu…" Kaido slumped forward and Ryoma gasped, "Air!!" he squeaked as he collapsed back in his seat.

"Hmm, that was fun!" Fuji said with a big smile, while poking his finger in his ear, trying to get the ringing noise out of his ears.

"…Wha yuu said?" Oishi dumbly asked, holding his head upright with his hands, eyes still spinning.

"Why does my ear hurt so much??" Taka asked, rubbing his ears in pain as he sat back down.

Inui wobbled as he took out his notebook and shakily wrote and said, "Percent Chance that we won't be able to hear correctly until half an hour has passed…85"

Tezuka, who saw Inui's lips move, but didn't hear anything said, "Inui…tell us again when we can actually hear you…"

And Inui, not hearing what his captain said, merely nodded slowly in confusion.

When the coaster entered the line-up, all the boys stumbled out and wobbled to the exit, their ears ringing from the noise they were hearing again.

"THANKS FOR COMING!" Everyone, except the next riders, yelled over the noise.

The boys turned back to them, and in a daze they yelled as one as they put a hand to their ears, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!"

* * *

**…I hope that didn't take too long…I think this chapter was shorter than the others huh? I'm disappointed in myself...--sighs sadly--**

**Anyway, I think this tenipuri catch was longer than the others right? Or was it last chapter's that was longer?**

**I'm so glad of the stats this fanfic is getting! I'm so proud!**

**Oh yeah…I'm thinking of inputting special guests in the following chapters; but they will only appear for TWO chapters. So in your review, tell me who do you want to appear first?**

**The choices: Rikkaidai, Fudomine and Hyotei. They will all be in two chapters EACH, so the order in which they appear in is all up to you. So, REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!! **


	8. TEASER! Preview 1

**Yo peeps! Sorry, this isn't an update, but a teaser. I'm really sorry I didn't update for a while, but I'm helping my cousins move into their two-story house and helping them clean it. I'm getting distracted with school to, it's coming up soon! Sept. 5, I am SO going to die, I'M GOING TO BE A FRESHMAN! HELP!**

* * *

Everyone but impassive Tezuka, cringed, even though it was 11:50 in the morning with the sun on them; Fuji's opened gaze froze them to the bone. 

"Okay, we'll go." Tezuka said, "Haii!" came his reply.

They were about to head out when—

"Oh look, it's Seigaku, gracing Ore-sama's presence!" drawled out an achingly—annoying—voice.

Tezuka froze, _'…Could this day be any more irritating?!' _he shouted in his head as he turned around.

Hyotei…and a smirking…

'_Yes it can…damn.' _Tezuka thought as he saw Atobe.

"…Atobe…" Tezuka said.

"Tezuka." Atobe replied.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Eiji shouted. 

"ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU CARROT-TOP!?" Gakuto shot back.

"CARROT-TOP?! WHY I OUTTA—!" Eiji snarled.

"OUTTA WHAT? YOU CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH AN INSULT!" Gakuto screeched.

"YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!" Eiji roared.

Passerby began to stop and stare, some were laughing or giggling silently. Parents covered their children's ears as they moved quickly along.

* * *

"Hey, what ride are you going to?" Ohtori asked as the Seigaku regulars were about to walk away. 

"'Spider Web', fshuu, why?" Kaido asked.

Atobe's smirk came back, bigger than ever, "Oh what a coincidence! We are going there too!"

Tezuka resisted the urge to bang his head against a wall as he thought, _'Good Lord, what did I do to deserve this…'_

At the same time, Ryoma groaned, "What? Monkey king is coming?"

Atobe frowned, "You should be glad Ore-sama is coming, Ore-sama will gather the attention of many!"

Ryoma snorted, "By what? Screaming your head off like a girl?"

Momo and Eiji snickered and Kaido resisted a barking laugh.

Tezuka for a moment thanked the stars above for the Echizen gene, _'It's a powerful force not to be aggravated.' _He thought.

* * *

Atobe stared at his skin, his beautiful porcelain skin… 

The Hyotei members stared at their captain, staying silent with wide eyes as they watched their captain's reaction.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Atobe's eyes watered, "My…my skin…"

Chibi Kabaji grabbed Chibi Jirou and ducked down as far as he could in the spider.

Chibi Shishido and Chibi Oshitari shivered and backed away as far as they could in their seats.

Chibi Gakuto and Chibi Ohtori shut their eyes and prayed, _'Get his skin back to normal! Get his skin back to normal!!' _

Chibi Atobe screamed, "MY SKIN!!! I WILL SUE THE MANAGER OF THIS RIDE FOR THE POOR FATE OF MY SKIN!"

Chibi Momo whispered to Chibi Ryoma, "What's up with him? It's just – AHHHHHHHH!!!"

The sentence was cut off as the ride shot forward and up into the air. –

"OH MY GODDESSES SOMEONE HELP US!!!"

* * *

Ryoma and Fuji took in Atobe and his skin; they resisted the urge to laugh. Tezuka fought the urge to collapse in laughter and Momo, Kaido, Oishi, Eiji and Taka were turning blue from lack of oxygen as they held in their laughter. Inui was manically writing down data of Atobe's reaction and his glasses reflected off the sun. 

Hyotei tried to calm their irate captain, but also tried to fight their laughter too.

The helper blinked, "Well, it could have been worse…"

"HOW?!" Atobe shrieked.

"It could have been your face…"

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_Chibi Atobe had it and collapsed in tears.

Chibi Seigaku regulars lost it and doubled over in laughter along with Chibi Hyotei.

Chibi Helper blinked, "What did I say?"

* * *

**There it is! **

**Oh, and just to keep you on your toes; what do you say of having a "near death" experience that involves a safety net? **

**Bye now! And PLEASE be patient! **


	9. Spider Web Ride 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own  
****Claimer: I own the story, the plot, the humor, Fright Light Heights and all of the rides due to my imagination and sick fascination of seeing characters tortured in humiliating/funny ways.**

**Sorry if I don't keep some people in character, I forgot how they acted like.**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

* * *

**Spider Web  
**_ENTER: HYOTEI!_

Fuji looked at the park's map and pointed at one ride.

"Let's go here," he said as everyone crowded around him once again to look.

" 'Spider web' ?" Taka asked.

"Sure, why not?" replied Fuji, opening his eyes.

Everyone but impassive Tezuka, cringed, even though it was 11:50 in the morning with the sun on them; Fuji's opened gaze froze them to the bone.

"Okay, we'll go." Tezuka said, "Haii!" came his reply.

They were about to head out when—

"Oh look, it's Seigaku, gracing Ore-sama's presence!" drawled out an achingly—annoying—voice.

Tezuka froze, _'…Could this day be any more irritating?!' _he shouted in his head as he turned around.

Hyotei…and a smirking…

'_Yes it can…damn.' _Tezuka thought as he saw Atobe.

"…Atobe…" Tezuka said.

"Tezuka." Atobe replied.

Both the Seigaku and Hyotei regulars looked back and forth at their captains and the other, think that there would be a tennis challenge waiting to come into play, but it didn't. Instead was a silent glaring war.

The rest of Hyotei and Seigaku, excluding the captains went conversing with each other.

Or in Eiji's and Gakuto's case, a screaming match.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Eiji shouted.

"ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU CARROT-TOP!?" Gakuto shot back.

"CARROT-TOP?! WHY I OUTTA—!" Eiji snarled.

"OUTTA WHAT? YOU CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH AN INSULT!" Gakuto screeched.

"YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!" Eiji roared.

Passerby began to stop and stare, some were laughing or giggling silently. Parents covered their children's ears as they moved quickly along.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Momo, Chibi Oishi, Chibi Taka and Chibi Kaido (surprisingly) all tried to calm down Chibi Eiji while Chibi Fuji and Chibi Ryoma were smirking in amusement.

"Eiji, calm down; people are looking!" Chibi Oishi said, flustered.

"So?" Chibi Eiji said, struggling against his team-mates

"Eiji, quit acting like a kid!" Chibi Momo scolded. (WHA?)

"I AM A KID!" Chibi Eiji shouted, still struggling.

"…He has a point there…" Chibi Ryoma said to Chibi Fuji, making the sadist laugh.

"Eiji-sempai, calm down already! Fsshuu!" Chibi Kaido hissed.

"I AM CALM!!" Chibi Eiji screeched, still struggling.

"Hey Eiji, if you calm down, I'll give you anago sushi later on!" Chibi Taka bribed.

Chibi Eiji froze, but didn't calm down, he snapped his head over to Chibi Taka and asked excitedly, "REALLY?!"

Chibi Taka blinked, but sensed an opening, "Really."

Chibi Eiji cheered, "YAY!! I'ma get a ANA-GO!!!" he whooped. –

The Seigaku regulars blinked.

"Well, at least we know what calms him down…" Momo said.

Over at the Hyotei side; Shishido, Ohtori , Hiyoshi and Oshitari tried to calm down Gakuto…in their own ways…

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "Gakuto...calm your ass down." Chibi Shishido muttered.

"NO!" Chibi Gakuto yelled.

"Gakuto! Down boy!" Chibi Hiyoshi said loudly.

"I'M NOT A DOG, HIYOSHI!!!" Chibi Gakuto shrieked.

"Well, you're acting like a child." Chibi Yuushi said, irritated.

"So what?!"

"…sigh…" Chibi Ohtori sighed.

"Grr…"

Chibi Kabaji went over and placed a hand on Chibi Gakuto's head, "Candy?" he asked as he pulled out a bag of M&Ms from his pocket.

Chibi Gakuto immediately calmed down, "CANDY! YAY!!" and started to eat them.

"…We should have known…" Chibi Ohtori muttered.—

Jirou, who was sleeping on a bench, woke up; "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

Everyone except the still glaring captains, sweatdropped and anime fell.

"Good Lord, he sleeps through ANYTHING!" Momo exclaimed.

"I know…it's hard working with him." Shishido said

"…I wonder if he's part cat…like Eiji over there." Fuji wondered.

"HEY! I RESENT THAT, NYA!" Eiji pouted.

Jirou shrugged and went back to sleep.

After three more minutes of two-way glaring war; Fuji decided to break it up.

"Okay, Tezuka, Atobe; shouldn't we be going right now?" Fuji asked loudly, the crowd had dispersed a long time ago.

Tezuka was the first to withdraw, "Right. Let's go."

"Hey, what ride are you going to?" Ohtori asked as the Seigaku regulars were about to walk away.

"'Spider Web', fshuu, why?" Kaido asked.

Atobe's smirk came back, bigger than ever, "Oh what a coincidence! We are going there too!"

Tezuka resisted the urge to bang his head against a wall as he thought, _'Good Lord, what did I do to deserve this…'_

At the same time, Ryoma groaned, "What? Monkey king is coming?"

Atobe frowned, "You should be glad Ore-sama is coming, Ore-sama will gather the attention of many!"

Ryoma snorted, "By what? Screaming your head off like a girl?" Then he stopped and thought for a while, "Oh wait, you already scream like a girl so there's really no difference."

Momo and Eiji snickered and Kaido resisted a barking laugh.

Tezuka for a moment thanked the stars above for the Echizen gene, _'It's a powerful force not to be aggravated.' _He thought.

The other Hyotei members wisely stayed silent lest they provoke their captain's shrill orders.

Atobe narrowed his eyes, "Shut up." And he walked away, leading the Hyotei team to Spider Web.

"Nice one, Ochibi!" Eiji snickered

"Yeah, nice going!" Momo added.

"That was almost funnier than you shaving his head bald, fsshuu!" Kaido hissed with a smirk.

"It was close though, 95 of this event almost beat the 100 mark of that one." Inui remarked, an eerie smile on his face.

Fuji chuckled, "That IS close, anyway, let's go," he then led his team-mates after Hyotei, who were already in line.

"Hope the line isn't long!" Oishi said.

!OoOoO!

"Wow, that was fast!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Tch, of _course_ it was, idiot," Gakuto scoffed, "There was a short line!"

Eiji fumed, "Damn you, you little m—!"

"OKAY!" Oishi and Ohtori shouted, clapping their hands together to break up the oncoming fist-screaming-match, "Who's sitting with whom?" Oishi and Ohtori asked simultaneously.

The ride was dark, and the coasters fit two people each. The coasters were shaped like spiders and the ceiling above had a single chandelier that was dimly lit with candles, revealing some spider webs that had spiders on them, if they were real spiders or not, was to be determined on the ride, much to the unsuspecting riders.

Eiji ran over to Oishi, "I'm with you!"

Gakuto ran over to Ohtori, "I'm with you!"

Eiji and Gakuto glared at each other and glared while the other boys sighed.

Shishido shook his head and whispered to Oshitari, "Those two would kill each other if they were stuck in a room for 5 seconds."

Oshitari snorted, "True."

Afterwards, the teaming was:

Momo and Ryoma; Kaido and Inui; Tezuka and Fuji; Oishi and Eiji. Taka sat in a spider that only fit a single person.

Kabaji and Jirou; Shishido and Oshitari; Gakuto and Ohtori; Atobe got a seat to himself because he was the leader of Hyotei and should get "privileges" because of that rank.

Tezuka and his team merely rolled their eyes; though Ryoma fought the urge to bop Atobe on the head.

As they all sat down and the bars slammed shut, the conductor turned on the speakers and a voice blasted out, "Please keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times…and uh, please don't sue after the end of the ride. Thank you!"

Everyone blinked, "Okaayy…." They all said in confusion.

The conductor then pressed the green button and the ride started.

The black spider coasters shot across the tracks immediately, catching people off guard as they screamed out into the spider-webbed heavens.

The spiders were wriggling about and moving their legs as if they were crawling across the tracks. Each spider was a different species and many people who feared spiders cringed or whimpered in fright.

Ryoma and Fuji had to hold in their laughter when Atobe shrieked, "MOTHER OF PEARL!" as the spiders crawled/shot up.

Tezuka held back a laugh as he heard Atobe scream.

The spiders were shooting up the tracks so fast, the regulars of Hyotei were frightened that they might fall out of their seats, as for the Seigaku regulars, they went through more than Hyotei but they still thought their faces would fall off because of the strong force of air slapping them.

Atobe was livid.

"Ayyeeeeyaaammoooingtooosuuueeifffmayyyeeefaacefallllssoffff!" he shouted, his proclamation garbled as the screaming wind and screams of the others sound out. _(t/r: I am going to sue if my face falls off)_

"AT LEAST IT WON'T GET ANY UGLIER IF YOU DO!" Ryoma shouted back, earning many laughs from his team as they heard him. Hyotei frowned.

"DAMN YOU, CAT-BOY!" Atobe shouted back.

'_Ooh, I'm hurt…' _Ryoma thought sarcastically since he couldn't shout, his heart had just jumped to his throat.

"OHMYGOD!!!!" Shishido yelled.

"NOBODY SAID THAT THIS RIDE WAS TERRIFYING!!!" screamed Ohtori.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Gakuto shrieked.

"I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!!!!" Jirou screeched loudly.

"NO DON'T!" Eiji and Momo shouted.

Too late.

The ride stopped as soon as it came to steeping down the outrageously high hill. The regulars were freaked out as they stared at the dark abyss that wanted to swallow them up.

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…" Oshitari mumbled, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"…I have seen death and it isn't pleasant." Hiyoshi muttered with his eyes wide.

"GUYS, HOLD ON TO THE RAILIIIIIIINNNGG!!!" Oishi's voice echoed as the spiders shot down the tracks.

In the darkness, Atobe felt something on his skin, "AHHH!! WHATTHEHELL!!?!?!" he screamed as the creepy feeling on his skin multiplied as the ride shot down further. He felt many things that felt like needles poke into his skin and he shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?" He shouted.

"SHUT YOUR SHRIEKING, MONKEY-KING!" Ryoma shouted at him.

"**YEAAAAAAAHHH!! BURRRNING!!!! FASTER!!!! THIS RIDE NO SCARE ME!!!!" **Taka shouted, his eyes ablaze, **"YEAH! I'M NOT AFRAID OF NO DARKNESS!! COME ON! BRING IT! GREAAAT-OOOO!" **

"KAWAMURA! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" the Hyotei members screamed, except Atobe, who was busy trying to get ride of the creepy feeling.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Fuji was cackling as he whooped with glee. Chibi Tezuka gripped onto the handlebars tightly, wanting to get off. Chibis Momo, Eiji, Ryoma and Kaido were turning green from the sickening sensation and Chibi Inui was writing down Hyotei's reaction to the ride.

'_This is excellent blackmail—I mean data!' _Chibi Inui thought.

"**WHOO-HOO!!!" **Chibi Taka shouted.

Then the spiders shot up and swerved to the right and into the dim light.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Atobe screamed girlishly as he saw his skin, everyone turned to look at the Hyotei captain, appearing to laugh or jeer at him when they froze. Atobe had a right to scream like a girl, hell, anyone who was in his state right now would have screamed.

"GET THEM OFF MEE!!!!" Atobe screamed as he waved his arms about, kicking his legs and literally jumping in his seat.

Spiders were on Atobe. Brown spiders with long legs, tiny black ones with short legs, big black and brown ones with slender legs and last but DEFINITELY not least, there was a huge spider on his chest.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!!!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"GETEMOFFGETEMOFFGETEMOFF!!!!" Atobe screamed in a panic, he whacked his arms on the side of the spider-coaster and the spiders flew off, shooting strings of web that latched onto the back of the coasters, the big one jumped off when Atobe went to slap it off; it crawled to the front of the ride, the Seigaku regulars inched away, terrified of it.

As for the ones on Atobe's legs, the scurried away and launched webs and disappeared into the darkness below.

"OHMYFUCKENGOD!!!!" Atobe screamed as soon as the spiders left. He stared at his skin, his beautiful porcelain skin…

The Hyotei members stared at their captain, staying silent with wide eyes as they watched their captain's reaction.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Atobe's eyes watered, "My…my skin…"

Chibi Kabaji grabbed Chibi Jirou and ducked down as far as he could in the spider.

Chibi Shishido and Chibi Oshitari shivered and backed away as far as they could in their seats.

Chibi Gakuto and Chibi Ohtori shut their eyes and prayed, _'Get his skin back to normal! Get his skin back to normal!!' _

Chibi Atobe screamed, "MY SKIN!!! I WILL SUE THE MANAGER OF THIS RIDE FOR THE POOR FATE OF MY SKIN!"

Chibi Momo whispered to Chibi Ryoma, "What's up with him? It's just – AHHHHHHHH!!!"

The sentence was cut off as the ride shot forward and up into the air. –

"OH MY GODDESSES SOMEONE HELP US!!!"

The coaster spiders then swerved to the left and got into the line up.

The remaining spiders shot off and crawled away as the light hit them, they vanished into the darkness below. The regulars all heard them crawling away on the metal tracks.

As the ride stopped, Atobe and the others stared at the "special one's" skin. It was covered with red and pink bumps, courtesy of the spiders.

"Oh goodness…" Two of the helpers murmured while the other people stared.

"SOMEBODY BRING THE MEDICINE CREAM!" Two other helpers shouted, another helper ran out, holding out two tubes of medicine cream and gave it to a shell-shocked Atobe.

"Um, put that onto the spider bites, they'll go away in a few hours." She said.

This snapped Atobe out of his daze, "THEY BETTER GO AWAY OR ORE-SAMA WILL SUE THIS ENTIRE PARK!" Atobe screeched.

The helpers flinched a little as they muttered, "No humor."

"Nope."

"None."

"The medicine works though."

"He won't sue."

"We're safe."

"I'm glad I'm leaving for my other shift at Ravine later."

The other people who saw Atobe's skin, namely the other riders, were scared and wanted to run away, but the ride had started already. They whimpered as they saw pitiful looks from the regulars. Though, Fuji's was sadistic.

Kabaji didn't say anything during the ride and had no emotion, though, when has he ever?

Ryoma and Fuji took in Atobe and his skin; they resisted the urge to laugh. Tezuka fought the urge to collapse in laughter and Momo, Kaido, Oishi, Eiji and Taka were turning blue from lack of oxygen as they held in their laughter. Inui was manically writing down data of Atobe's reaction and his glasses reflected off the sun.

"I'm so itchy!!!" Atobe whined, reaching to scratch the bumps.

"WAIT! DON'T!" Another female helper cried, "If you scratch them, there will be scars! They won't go away until a month passes!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Atobe shrieked.

Hyotei tried to calm their irate captain, but also tried to fight their laughter too.

The first helper, the one who brought the tubes, blinked, "Well, it could have been worse…" she said.

"HOW?!" Atobe shrieked.

"It could have been your face…"

_**TENIPURI CATCH: **_Chibi Atobe had it and collapsed in tears.

Chibi Seigaku regulars lost it and doubled over in laughter along with Hyotei.

Chibi Helper blinked, "What did I say?"

The Chibi Seigaku and Chibi Hyotei regulars just laughed and laughed as they struggled to get out the exit, with a crying Chibi Atobe in the middle.

'_Such a wonderful day.'_ Tezuka thought in satisfaction and mirth.

* * *

**Muahah, I'm so evil. **

**So there's the fate of his skin. Seriously the bug bits I get go away after a month passes, or maybe two? This Chapter is dedicated to my sister, who has arachnophobia (fear of spiders) and to anyone who is freaked by the crawling (shivers). **

**Anyone know why Kabaji never really talks or shows emotion? It's like he's a robot…O.o**

**Hope this was funny and satisfied ya! ;) **


	10. Teaser Preview 2

**Please forgive me for not updating in a while everyone! Damn high school! I hope this preview keeps you from killing me! **

* * *

"Oi! Carrot-top; SHADDUP!" Gakuto screeched.

"Button up your yap, Momoshiri!" Kamio shouted, "It's annoying!"

"…" Shishido glared at Kaido; who returned it ten-fold.

Momo and Eiji all but marched up to their rivals and proceeded to beat the hell out of them; Gakuto and Kamio the same. Oishi and Ohtori were going to stop them, when an ear shattering BOOM! And shaking ground interrupted the fight.

"KYAAAA!!!" all the women around the area screamed.

"GAHH!" screamed the men.

"WHA!" Momo yelped.

"WHOA!" Eiji yipped.

"I'm falling!" Atobe yelled.

"No duh…" Ryoma muttered as he leaned against a bench to keep from falling.

"Why me…?" Oishi and Ohtori thought.

"Zzz…Itai…Zzz…" Jirou didn't even wake up.

"…" Kabaji stayed silent.

"Whee!" Fuji whooped as he fell to the ground. (uh…)

* * *

"Ooh…" The girl muttered, shaking her head, "We went on Sonic Boom." She explained. 

"Yeah…" a brown-haired boy added, as he was helped up by Hiyoshi, "That ride was crazy!"

This perked Fuji's interest, "Crazy you say?"

The rest of Seigaku and Hyotei froze and thought, _'OH SHIT!'_

* * *

**_TENIPURI CATCH:_** "We're all going to die…" Chibi Momo and Chibi Eiji moaned pitifully. "You have a sadistic team-mate," Chibi Ohtori and Chibi Gakuto whimpered, clutching each other in fright. 

"He's like Yukimura from Rikkidai!" Chibi Atobe whined.

"OH MY GOD, it's true!!" Chibi Eiji dramatically cried, falling onto a sweatdropping Chibi Oishi who struggled to hold his doubles partner up.

"…Damn sadistic bastard…" Chibi Shishido muttered.

* * *

Fuji turned back to Seigaku and Hyotei and said the words they didn't want to hear. 

"Let's go!"

The boys all simultaneously screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

"Thanks for riding Sonic Boom!" The conductor said, smiling, "HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS!" 

_'But we don't have any haaaaaaAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!' _that was their last thought as they were suddenly launched forward, their eyes streaming out water due to the force.

"MY FACE!!! MY FAAAACE!!!!! WHY!?!?!!?!?" Atobe shrieked.

"LOOOOOOOOOOSERRRRRR!!!" Ryoma jeered back, then he screamed along with the others as they went first loop.

"GOOD LORD!!!" Oishi and Ohtori screamed.

* * *

"…Excuse me while I go barf my guts up…" Ryoma said as he ran off towards the restroom. 

"Ooh, hope he's okay…" Momo said while everyone nodded.

* * *

**There's the preview! Note that I will only post previews up when I'm in a tight spot because of school. Which I hope will not be often. **

**Please be patient. Next chapter will be up soon! I'm almost done with it!! It needs adding and editing. Thank you! **


	11. Sonic Boom Ride 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Claimer: I own the plot, story, humor, imaginative rides and park.**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

* * *

**Sonic Boom **

"…I'm. So…ITCHYYYYY!!!" Atobe partly yelled, partly shouted.

He was frustrated that the medicine was taking HOURS to heal his poor beautiful skin; and was trying to resist the pull of scratching to relieve the irritating feeling on his body.

After he had his non-royal breakdown in Spider Web, Atobe reverted back to being a whiny arrogant brat.

'_Ah well, it was fun while it lasted!' _Ryoma and Tezuka thought; relishing in memory of a crying Atobe covered in bug-bites.

The kouhai caught his captain's eye and both turned away, disappearing somehow.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Ryoma appears in one part of the park while Chibi Tezuka appears in another; each laughing his ass off. After about 5 seconds of hysterical laughing; the two boys (can Tezuka even be called a boy? HE ACTS LIKE A FREAKIN' ADULT!), quickly composed himself and reappeared behind their team-mates.

Atobe was just reaching to scratch a bug bite, but was stopped by Hiyoshi.

"Stop!" He said, "You know what that lady said, don't scratch unless you want the scars!"

Atobe blinked then screamed out in frustration; much to the delight and mirth of the Seigaku regulars.

Eiji, Momo and Kaido all tried to stifle their laughter; but their snickers and snorts were heard by certain Hyotei members.

"Oi! Carrot-top; SHADDUP!" Gakuto screeched.

"Button up your yap, Momoshiri!" Hiyoshi shouted, "It's annoying!"

"…" Shishido glared at Kaido; who returned it ten-fold.

Momo and Eiji all but marched up to their rivals and proceeded to beat the hell out of them; Gakuto and Hiyoshi the same. Oishi and Ohtori were going to stop them, when an ear shattering BOOM! And shaking ground interrupted the fight.

"KYAAAA!!!" all the women around the area screamed.

"GAHH!" screamed the men.

"WHA!" Momo yelped.

"WHOA!" Eiji yipped.

"I'm falling!" Atobe yelled.

"No duh…" Ryoma muttered as he leaned against a bench to keep from falling.

"Why me…?" Oishi and Ohtori thought.

"Whee!" Fuji whooped as he fell to the ground.

"Zzz…Itai…Zzz…" Jirou didn't even wake up.

"…" Kabaji stayed silent.

"…Ow." Tezuka said as he picked himself off the ground.

"My ears…" Hiyoshi moaned as he rubbed his ears, "What was that?"

Taka looked around and noticed a ride near them.

"Maybe it was that ride there," he said, pointing, catching everyone's attention.

"Sonic Boom?" they all echoed each other.

The two teams looked at each other and glared, then they both got up and were about to investigate when the exit gate opened and people came out, hair wild, eyes swirling and they were all staggering.

"Uhhhh…" The crowd groaned as they fell to the ground as one.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Shishido asked the crowd as he helped an auburn-haired girl up.

"Ooh…" The girl muttered, shaking her head, "We went on Sonic Boom." She explained.

"Yeah…" a brown-haired boy added, as he was helped up by Hiyoshi, "That ride was crazy!"

This perked Fuji's interest, "Crazy you say?"

The rest of Seigaku and Hyotei froze and thought, _'Oh shit!!' _

"Yeah," A man said, he blinked when he saw Momo, Eiji and the others; bar Tezuka, behind Fuji, gesturing for him to shut up with waves of their arms and the slicing-across-your-neck action.

"Huh?" the crowd said in confusion.

Fuji frowned and opened his eyes as he turned, his team and Hyotei looked back at him innocently.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"Hn…" Fuji murmured as he turned back to the crowd, who were smiling.

"So what's the ride about?" Fuji asked, and once again the boys behind him gestured for the crowd to shut up.

One girl didn't get it and told Fuji, "Sonic Boom is a ride that launches riders straight forward at a very fast speed," she explained, getting Fuji's anticipation and sadism up, the others (bar Tezuka and Inui) were on the ground, in chibi form and crying.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "We're all going to die…" Chibi Momo and Chibi Eiji moaned pitifully. "You have a sadistic team-mate," Chibi Ohtori and Chibi Gakuto whimpered, clutching each other in fright.

"He's like Yukimura from Rikkidai!" Chibi Atobe whined.

"OH MY GOD, it's true!!" Chibi Eiji dramatically cried, falling onto a sweatdropping Chibi Oishi who struggled to hold his doubles partner up.

"…Damn sadistic bastard…" Chibi Shishido muttered.

"Fsshuu…got that right," Chibi Kaido hissed.

Chibi Ryoma used his fist as a wall as he banged his forehead against it, thinking, _'It's like he WANTS us to die!!' _he screamed in his head.

Chibi Tezuka and Chibi Inui sighed, Chibi Inui wrote in his note book, "Fuji is a sadistic serial tennis-team killer."

Fuji nodded his head as he continued to listen to the girl; the crowd behind them went over to comfort the suffering boys.

"The ride has several loops that the coaster literally overtakes. It feels like you're on a rocket!" The girl exclaimed, "The ride switches from speeds like Turbo and Hyper-Drive; but the worst is when the ride—WHOA!"

The girl was interrupted when the boy who replied earlier started to drag her away, the crowd following them.

"I think that's enough description," the boy said, "You should probably let them find out themselves."

"Uh?" The girl confusedly said.

Fuji laughed and nodded, "I suppose that's alright; thanks um,"

"Yuen," the girl said, laughing, "I hope you have a good time uh,"

"Fuji Syuusuke," Fuji replied, smiling.

Yuen smiled, "That's a cute name, Fuji; anyway, your friends don't look too good right now; I hope they survive that ride."

Fuji looked at his team-mates and almost guffawed at their faces, pale, shaking and scared.

"Hehe, me too; thanks Yuen!" Fuji said.

"You're welcome! Bye!" Yuen said then she turned to the boy and yelled, "DAMN IT, RYAN, LEGGO!"

Fuji turned back to Seigaku and Hyotei and said the words they didn't want to hear.

"Let's go!"

The boys all simultaneously screamed out, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

'_Being a sadist rocks!' _Fuji thought happily as he went off to Sonic Boom; his team and Hyotei following behind, pitifully whimpering.

!OoOoO!

As one, the two teams gawked.

There in front of them was the LONGEST coaster they had ever seen.

It was blue with streaks of red and yellow, at the front was a blue animal that some could identify as Sonic the hedgehog.

'_Well, at least we know where the name came from…' _Hiyoshi thought.

The two teams looked at the exit and gaped, what Yuen said was true. The ride had several loops, but they were on the ground. They could see the ride's exit some yards away. The only way to get there was to survive.

'…_Awesome…' _Fuji thought with a smile.

He and the others had reached Sonic Boom's lineup in a few seconds, the ride had gone that fast.

As the dark blue gates opened, the speakers came to life.

"Current riders, please keep your limbs inside the ride at all times please. If you have sensitive hearing –cough-losers-cough- please do not worry."

Ryoma blinked and scowled, _'How rude, calling us losers, I'll beat his ass!'_

Tezuka noticed Ryoma's annoyance and put a hand on his shoulder.

Ryoma looked at his captain and saw the hint. He slightly blushed at the contact. **(AN: -melts-)**

The coaster was about the length of three rectangular wooden tables and fit 17 people.

This was the seating:

Fuji, Ryoma, Tezuka

Momo, Kaido, Taka

Inui, Eiji and Oishi

Atobe, Jirou, Kabaji

Ohtori, Gakuto, Oshitari

Shishido and Hiyoshi **(AN: now i didn't miss anyone!)**

'…_Comfy…' _they all thought as they sat down.

The restraints came down after they strapped down.

"Thanks for riding Sonic Boom!" The conductor said, smiling, "HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS!"

'_But we don't have any haaaaaaAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!' _that was their last thought as they were suddenly launched forward, their eyes streaming out water due to the force.

"AHHHhhhHHHhhhHHHHhHHHH!!!" The boys screamed out, their voices shaking in the air. The force of the air against their face felt like their faces were being pulled back.

"MY FACE!!! MY FAAAACE!!!!! WHY!?!?!!?!?" Atobe shrieked.

"LOOOOOOOOOOSERRRRRR!!!" Ryoma jeered back, then he screamed along with the others as they went first loop.

"GOOD LORD!!!" Oishi and Ohtori screamed.

"OISHI!!! HOLD ME!!!" Eiji screamed, "I DON' WANNA FLY OUTTA MY SEAT!!!"

"OHTORI!!! DON' LEGGO!!!!" Gakuto screamed, Ohtori had an iron grip on Gakuto, and vice-versa, "YOU DON' LEGGO!!!" Ohtori screamed back.

"WHOO-HOO!!!" Fuji laughed.

"**YEAAAAAAAAHH!!!! FASTER!! GO FASTER!!! BURRRRRRRRRNING!!! HAHAHAH!" **Taka roared in glee.

"AHHHHHHOHMYGOD!!!" Inui screamed.

"I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!!!" Jirou yelled, "LEMME OFF THIS CRAZY THIIIIIIIIIIAAHH!!!"

Jirou clung onto Kabaji as the coaster shot the second loop, which was HIGH into the air.

"YAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Kabaji, wait…KABAJI?? SCREAM??

Atobe stopped his girly screaming and gave Kabaji a 5 second shocked face, _'What the hell?!'_

FWRROOOOM!!!

Suddenly the coaster put on a burst of speed, causing all the boys to grip their restraints tightly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Shishido and Hiyoshi screamed, "YAHHHHHHHHH!!! HELPME!!!OHMYGOD SOMEONEHELP!!!!" they both screamed, their hair flapping wildly.

'_I'm gonna be old by the time the day ends…' _Tezuka moaned inwardly, "….!!!!!!!!" His eyes widened as he saw the next loop; higher than the two previous ones.

'…_Oh shit…' _he uncharacteristically thought.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Everyone screamed as they plummeted downwards.

"Oh my GOD!!!" Hiyoshi screamed.

"LEMMEOFFLEMMEOFF!!" Oshitari shrieked.

"IWANNALIVE!!IWANNA**LIVE**!" Shishido screeched.

"WAHHH!! KAA-SAN!!!" Eiji yowled, near tears.

When they came down from the third loop, they immediately launched up the fourth one; at 100 ft high.

"AHHHhhhHHHhhHHHHhhhHH!!!" Kabaji screamed along with Atobe and Jirou.

"YIIIIIAAHHPAALOOZA!!!" screamed them all. _(An: Aye-ya-palooza)_

The two teams screamed even louder and hoarse as they free-fell from the drop._  
_

"OHGODOHGOD!!!" Oishi and Eiji yelled.

"OHLORDOHLORD!!" Momo and Kaido screamed.

"OHMANOHMAN!!!" Gakuto and Ohtori yelled.

"**YEE-HAWWW!!!" **Taka whooped.

"WOOT DE WOOT WOOT!" Fuji laughed at his silliness.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Ryoma screamed.

'_I'm going to die at age 15…joy…' _Tezuka thought despairingly. _(Thank you people who told me his REAL age)_

They screamed again as they went up the fifth loop and gave out one last scream of fright and horror as they fell, not literally, from the final drop which was 110 ft high.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed _most_ of Seigaku.

"WHOOPEE!!!" laughed Fuji and Taka, **(YEAH!!! GREAT-O BABYY!!!)**

"YIIIDON'TWANNADIESOMEONEHELPPLEASENAIIIEE!!OMGI'MADIE!!" babbled Hyotei.

They all saw the line-up and nearly broke down in tears.

"SALVATION!! I WILL NEVER LEAVE GROUND AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIAHH!!!" they all screamed as Sonic gave one last speed; Super Sonic Boom.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

As the coaster slowed down conceivably and entered the line-up; Hyotei and Seigaku made a mad dash for the exit once the restraints were released.

"Groundgroundgroundlandlandland!" they all frantically babbled as they ran out.

Silence.

The next passengers and others shrugged as they sat down, _'What's up with them? Can't be that scary…' _

Oh how wrong they were…

!OoOoO!

_**TENIPURI:**_ Chibi Seigaku and Chibi Hyotei all collapsed onto the ground, crying and relishing in the sweet sweet feeling of land beneath their feet.

"WOWWIE, THAT WAS AWESOME!!" Chibi Fuji yelled, bouncing on his feet.

"**OMG, YEAH!!" **Chibi Taka agreed just as loudly.

"…Never…Leave ground…again!!" Chibi Atobe gasped.

"O-o-o-ohtori?" Chibi Gakuto asked shakily.

"W-w-w-what is i-i-it G-Gakuto?" Chibi Ohtori answered back.

"PROMISE THAT WE RUN FROM FUJI WHEN HE DOES THIS!" Chibi Gakuto yelled, receiving rapid nods and, "OH-DEAR-GOD-PLEASE!" from Hyotei.

"I'm awake!!! I'm awake I'm …a…wa…ke…uhh…ZzzzZzz…" Chibi Jirou nodded off after he laid on the ground.

"…" Chibi Kabaji regained his stony silence after shaking like a leaf and mumbling, "Ride…Coaster…speed scary…" for two minutes.

Chibi Hiyoshi, Chibi Oshitari and Chibi Shishido were knocked out in a dead faint.

Chibi Fuji and Chibi Taka were still going "whoo-hoo" over the ride.

Chibi Tezuka was trying to regain his breath.

Chibi Kaido and Chibi Momo clung other in fright, boy will THEY be embarrassed because even though a shell-shocked Chibi Inui was…well, shocked; he was taking pictures for blackmail.

'_Muahaha…?' _Chibi Inui laughed confusedly and evilly in his head.

"Don't wanna leave land…even again…" Eiji muttered, eyes wide.

"Ditto…" Oishi said, swirls for eyes.

As for Ryoma, well…he was a little green…

"O-Oi, Echizen, you okay??" Momo asked.

Ryoma turned and looked at them all, his eyes widened.

"…Excuse me while I go barf my guts up…" Ryoma said as he ran off towards the restrooms.

"Ooh, hope he's okay…" Momo said while everyone nodded.

Atobe suddenly stood up, still in his big-bite suit, even though some were fading away due to the medicine, (_'DARN IT, WHY?!' _Fuji and Tezuka asked mentally) he gave off a certain authorial aura.

The dubbed Monkey-King opened his mouth and said, "Hyotei will be leaving NOW!"

Hyotei jumped out and gathered behind their captain, thanking him profusely.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" they all babbled.

Tezuka looked at them and said, "Well I'm not stopping you."

Atobe pouted and huffed as he turned away, Gakuto and Ohtori had to drag/carry the still knocked out Hiyoshi, Oshitari and Shishido to the bus, poor them.

"Bye Monkey-butt." Ryoma shouted out as he came out from the restroom, looking cheekier and better before.

Atobe flinched and growled, "Someday, brat…karma is going to bitch in your face and leave me alone."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "It already _has _monkey-butt, it's making me along with my team suffer through the rides; and as for leaving you alone, it's never gonna do that."

Atobe narrowed his eyes, "Why not?"

Ryoma sighed as if the answer was right in front of him, which was true.

"Since you're so annoying, karma is bitching at your face by sending me to do its job."

Momo and the others snickered, "SO TRUE!" they cackled.

Atobe scowled, but didn't say anything more as he turned away and walked off with Hyotei behind him.

'_Damn that cat-boy!' _Atobe thought.

"Nice one Ochibi!" Eiji laughed, Fuji chuckled as Tezuka had a faint hint of a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." Ryoma smirked.

Then Fuji clapped his hands, "Okay, onto the next ride!"

The others groaned and partly whimpered in fright as they walked off with Killer Sadistic Fuji in the front.

Taka stopped though and thought, "You know, it was surprising that Atobe and Hyotei came here."

Kaido snorted, "Yeah, that wasn't a very nice twist, fsshuu."

Oishi hummed nonchalantly, "Though, if more teams show up, I'll surely be shocked."

"Well get shocking." A voice said behind them.

Ryoma recognized that voice instantly.

He and the others turned sharply and stared in shock as they came face to face with—

"YUKIMURA AND RIKKAIDAI?!" they yelled out.

* * *

**I love torturing them! And I LOVE Ryoma's cheekiness toward Atobe, so cool. TT.TT**

**Sorry about the long wait! **EDIT: Omg, THANK YOU to those who pointed out that I replaced Oshitari with Kamio!! Thank you!! -hugs- I have a bad memory now...

Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATOBE!!! (RHYME-O!)


	12. Teaser Preview 3

**I HATE SCHOOL!! CHOIR THING TODAY!! CRAP!!!

* * *

**

"NO!!!! NO GRAVITEAAAAAA!!!" Momo shouted

"INUI ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Oishi yelled.

"Probably…" Inui said with a maniacal grin.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone except Yukimura, Tezuka and Fuji screamed.

* * *

"I CAN'T MOVE!!" Marui shouted.

"No duh!" Kaido hissed, "WE'RE IN THE AIR!!"

"Hey! Don't come near me Viper!" Momo shouted as he and Kaido began to float to each other.

"OI! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME! FSSHU!!!" Kaido yelled.

"I'm gonna be old by the day ends…" Tezuka muttered

"And I'll be younger!" Fuji said with a dazzling smile.

"Good lord..."

* * *

"…Hiyoshi…" Inui said

Hiyoshi froze, "Y..yes??" he squeaked.

"GraviTEA."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Hiyoshi fainted.

"HIYOSHIIIIIII!!!!" all the Rikkadai players wailed.

* * *

"I don't like this one bit…" Sanada muttered.

"Neither to I." Ryoma huffed.

"..That's awkward…" Eiji said.

"Hell yeah." Jackal agreed.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GUY OFF ME!" Both Sanada and Ryoma yelled.

* * *

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Ryoma scowled as Chibi Momo landed on him

"GET OFF ME!!!" he yelled.

"Can't…I'm stuck…" Chibi Momo replied.

"WELL UNSTUCK YOURSELF!"

"Can't…blame the ride…"

* * *

"I hate gravity…" Kirihara muttered.

"Ditto!" Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Well, Hope that keeps you on your toes!**


	13. Brief Interlude: GraviTEA

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story, plot, and any new characters who you've never seen/heard of in the anime!**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

**GraviTEA: **A special vitamin drink that helps people stay on the ground. What chemicals/disgusting things do that?? …you do NOT want to know…  
**Gravitation: **The natural phenomenon of attraction between physical objects with mass or energy

NOTE: I AM VERY SORRY FOR MIXING UP THE NAMES!!! …SOMEBODY SLAP ME!

* * *

**Brief Interlude:  
GraviTEA**

"_YUKIMURA AND RIKKAIDAI?!?!" _

They were in shock, literally shocked.

Ryoma's cat like eyes were wide open, and Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Taka and Kaido's jaws were hanging low. Tezuka, Fuji and Inui seemed to be the only ones not affected by Rikkaidai's appearance.

"Well…" Renji started, "I guess they were right about being shocked…"

Sanada, the one who had spoken before, smirked and said, "You might want to close your jaws, you're attracting flies…"

The five Seigaku boys quickly clamped their mouths shut, not wanting to swallow flies. **(AN:** Trust me people, you do not want that to happen.

"Okay…this is wayyyyyy too much of a coincidence…first Atobe—" Eiji got cut off by none other than our favorite prodigy.

"You mean Monkey-bug-bite King." Ryoma corrected.

Momo and Kaido suppressed their guffaws.

Eiji snickered, "Right…"

Rikkaidai was confused.

'_Monkey-bug-bite King??' _they all thought.

"You had to see it to get it…" Fuji said amusedly, trying not to lose his self-control.

Yukimura was silent for a while, then slowly, he smiled, "I see…that would have been an amusing sight." He said.

Momo and Eiji snickered, "Believe us, it _was!_"

Then both of them cracked up.

Kaido turned away, hoping no one saw his wide grin and shaking shoulders, too bad, because both Renji and Inui saw.

"Blackmail…" Inui said evilly, "…Definitely…" Renji agreed with a similar evil gleam in eyes, which made Taka, who was near them, sweatdrop and back away in fear.

'_S-scary…'_ he thought.

Fuji was silent for a while before he called Inui over, "Inui; came over here for a second…"

Inui blinked even though you couldn't see it, "Sure…"

As Inui made his way over to Fuji and Yukimura, the others were deciding where to go next.

"I don't want to go on the other rides we went on…" Ryoma said, "I hate those."

"AGREED!" All of Seigaku (minus Tezuka) yelled.

"Huh…?" Rikkaidai said confusedly.

"You don't wanna know…" Fuji said as he, Inui and Yukimura came back.

"…Okay?" Marui said.

"Hm, so where are you going now?" asked Hiroshi.

Fuji took out the map and everyone crowded around again.

"Hmm…what about that one?" Yukimura suggested, pointing at a ride called, "Gravitation"

The two rival schools looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine with me." Masaharu said casually.

"Ditto…" Marui agreed.

"…Meh…" Jackal and Kirihara muttered with a wave of their hands.

"Okay then! Off to Gravitation then!" Yukimura and Fuji said a little TOO cheerfully, Inui grinned.

The others blinked and got a vibe….a really bad vibe as they walked off.

!OoOoO!

"…This doesn't look too bad…" Kirihara said as he and the others stared up at the rather…large dome in front of them.

The said dome in front of them was black on the outside, but when they went in, they found that the glass was tinted. In front of them was a rather tolerable length of a line that led to the other half of the dome.

Since the glass was tinted, the two rival teams (now poor guinea pigs at complete mercy at the hands of a hyped up fan-girl) could not see what was going on behind it. They heard lots of girl shouts and screams; along with resounding slaps and guy laughter, occasionally a loudly whimpered, "OW". Though, most of the sounds were laughter.

"This should be interesting…" Sanada said, raising an eyebrow at the slaps.

"I wonder what's going on to cause that entire ruckus." Kirihara wondered, "Same here." Ryoma said.

"Nya, I CAN'T WAIT!!!" Eiji shouted.

"I want cake…" Marui randomly said, earning stares, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Renji said, "Absolutely nothing."

"Look, the line's moving; let's go!" Jackal said.

As the teams got into the line, Inui turned to the two teams.

The vibe came back, stronger than ever.

Then Fuji and Yukirmura smiled…innocently. (NOT)

That was the ball that broke the tennis strings.

The smile that told everything, the not-so-innocent-smile-because-it's-Fuji-and-Yukirmura-who-are-smiling smile said that there was a horrible 'Inui-induced" event coming up.

"I have conducted a little…event for this particular ride-interlude…" Inui said, "With the help of Yukimura and Fuji of course."

GASP!

The whole Rikkaidai and Seigaku team minus their captains turned white as their faces became horror stuck. Fear sliced through their hearts.

'_As if the rides here aren't scary enough!!' _Momo yelled in his head.

'_Why do we suffer from this?!' _Oishi wailed mentally.

'_Inui plus Evil place plus Juice plus Rides that rhyme with TEA plus FUJI and YUKIMURA equals OMG-SOMEONE-GET-ME-THE-HELL-OUT-BECAUSE-I-DON'T-WANNA-DIE!'_ Eiji whimpered pathetically.

'Another Inui concoction?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!'Hiroshi and the others screamed.

Inui's glasses gave an evil glare.

"Oh yes, and for this little event, here's the prize."

Inui somehow whipped out a rather big container that labeled in kanji: GraviTEA

::FANFARE: TA-DAAAA!::

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" They all cried out in horror, attracting stares from the other people around them.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ A container sits innocently on the ground.

Chibi Rikkaidai and Seigaku minus Captains group together and slink back in fear.

"D-d-d-d-devils!!!" the chibis cry out, pointing at Chibis Inui, Fuji and Yukimura.

Chibi Yukimura grinned, "Aw, that's not nice…"

Chibi Fuji smiled, "We're more like demons…"

Chibi Inui inwardly sweatdropped, and he said, "I'm hardly a demon, but if you insist…"

"EVIL DEVIL-DEMONS!!!" screamed the others.

"NO!!!! NO GRAVITEAAAAAA!!!" Chibi Momo shouted

"INUI ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Chibi Oishi yelled.

"Probably…" Chibi Inui said with a maniacal grin.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone except Yukimura, Tezuka and Fuji screamed.

Tezuka blinked, then he sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Fuji smiled, "Sure!"

He, Yukimura and Inui turned to the others.

"For this little event here, we have a prize." Inui said.

"If you are the first one to get down, you get GraviTEA." Yukimura explained.

"Get down?" Hiroshi asked.

"Get down from what?" Masaharu asked.

Fuji smiled as he pointed in front of him, "That."

The teams turned and what they saw made their jaws slack.

"OH MY GOD!" Kirihara gasped.

"They're—" Jackal started.

"FLOATING!!" Momo and Taka gaped.

Indeed. They were all at the front of the line, staring at the sight above them. Yes, you read that right. ABOVE them were PEOPLE.

"…That's something you don't see everyday…" Sanada said.

"Yup." Ryoma replied.

Just then a slap rang out.

"HENTAI! DON'T TOUCH ME!" a girl screamed at a boy next to her.

The boy clutched his stinging cheek, "I didn't do it! This…thing made me!" The boy pointed at Gravitation's contraption, which was a round dome that had some power that lifted about 50 people up from the ground.

"Well, you could at least resist!" the girl shot back.

"I can't!" the boy replied.

The girl huffed and flapped away, or at least she tried to, the contraption suddenly buzzed and every two people slapped together.

"HEY! GET OFF ME!" the poor strangers above shouted.

"Don't tell me! Tell THEM!" their glued partners said, pointing to the helpers below.

"GET HIM/HER OFF MEEEEEE!!!" the 50 people above cried.

Seigaku and Rikkaidai sweatdropped, "Weiird…" they droned.

After two minutes, the helpers got the 50 people down.

"Finally!" the girls/women yelled as they ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" some of the men/boys ran after them (some of them were friends or family members)

"Okay, next 50 people please!" the conductor said.

The two rival teams and other people filed out of the line-up and were given a weird looking glowing blue belt.

"Put that on." Two female helpers said.

"Okay…?" everyone replied.

As soon as they put the belts around themselves, the conductor slammed his hand down on a button and all at once Seigaku and Rikkaidai (plus other people that aren't important right now) shot into the air.

"YIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" everyone yelled in surprise.

"I CAN'T MOVE!!" Marui shouted.

"No duh!" Kaido hissed, "WE'RE IN THE AIR!!"

Suddenly people began to move toward each other.

"Hey! Don't come near me Viper!" Momo shouted as he and Kaido began to float to each other.

"OI! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME! FSSHU!!!" Kaido yelled.

"I'm gonna be old by the day ends…" Tezuka muttered as he and Fuji floated by each other.

"And I'll be younger!" Fuji said with a dazzling smile.

"Good lord..."

Ryoma and Sanada were feeling awkward.

Ryoma was a step away from throwing a tantrum while Sanada was one step away from yelling his protest loudly.

Both boys were stuck together, they couldn't get off.

"I don't like this one bit…" Sanada muttered.

"Neither to I." Ryoma huffed.

"..That's awkward…" Eiji said from his place stuck to Oishi.

"Hell yeah." Jackal agreed from his place on Marui.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GUY OFF ME!?" Both Sanada and Ryoma yelled.

Marui blinked, "But you're not on each other, unlike us two." He gestured to his position with Jackal.

Sanada and Ryoma looked at each other.

Realization sank in later, and they both struggled to get unstuck.

"AWAY FROM ME!" they both shouted.

Then Hiroshi with Renji floated by, "Don't struggle, you're causing a scene."

"Shaddup!" Ryoma snapped, "Everyone here is causing a scene!"

And it was true, all around them were girls slapping boys, boys laughing and girls screaming.

Yukimura shrugged as he floating around and around with Kirihara glued to him, "I don't mind this." He smiled.

Kirihara sweatdropped, "Ehh…okay…" **(AN: Oh ignorance…)**

Then everyone began to float and glue to each other now.

"OI! What are you doing! GET AWAY FROM ME! FSSH!!!" Kaido hissed as Taka, along with Eiji, Tezuka, Yukimura and the others began to close around him and Momo.

"I hate gravity and gravitation." Kirihara muttered.

"Ditto." Everyone agreed.

Then they, like everyone else, were dropped.

Literally!

"YYAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they all screamed. They all landed in a dog pile on top of each other.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Ryoma scowled as Chibi Momo landed on him

"GET OFF ME!!!" he yelled.

"Can't…I'm stuck…" Chibi Momo replied.

"WELL UNSTUCK YOURSELF!"

"Can't…blame the ride…" everyone else said

Unfortunately, Hiroshi got the honor of being landed on by his team plus Seigaku.

…And it also meant…

"Oww…" Hiroshi muttered.

Then Inui came up to him with Yukimura and Fuji.

The boy froze along with the others.

"…Hiroshi…" Inui said

Hiroshi froze, "Y..yes??" he squeaked.

"GraviTEA."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Hiroshi fainted.

"HIROSHIIIIIII!!!!" all the Rikkadai players wailed.

"I'm glad that wasn't us…" Taka said.

"Yeah," everyone else, besides the mourning Rikkaidai agreed.

Inui, Fuji and Yukimura turned to them, with evil grins plastered onto their faces.

Bad vibe was back.

"Lesse…people who landed on Hiroshi get GraviTEA too." Fuji said.

"WHAT?! BUT BUT BUT!" they all screamed.

"HEY! THAT MEANS YOU THREE GET IT TOO!"

"No we don't." Fuji said.

"WHAT?!"

"It's true we landed, but we rolled away afterward, leaving us three, along with Tezuka who rolled away with us, free." Inui said.

Tezuka shrugged when his team looked at him.

"NO FAIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" were their last words before the black concoction rendered them unconscious.

!OoOoO!

Back at Seigaku and Rikkaidai, the other tennis players gasped.

Tears formed in their eyes.

"Sempais!!" they all cried for their varsity tennis players.

* * *

…**Iono if that was funny or not. I just wanted to update. **

**I need ride ideas people, help please!!! You can't expect me to come up with a lot of ideas myself +cries+**


	14. Living Death Ride 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story, plot, and any new characters who you've never seen/heard of in the anime!**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

**Note: Any OCs that have/will appeared/appear throughout the story will only appear ONCE.**

**Credit of this chapter goes to my friend: ****xcookies x3**

**HOLY CREPÉS!!! OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! OMG!!!! screams THANK YOU ALL!!!! – Hands out cakes, cookies, and other candies – Aishiteru!! **

**As a special treat, I'm going to have a special surprise… ;) it will appear after Fudomine and will be staying throughout the story! MARK YOUR FANFIC-CALENDARS!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Living Death! Ride 8**

Outside of Gravitation, Rikkaidai and Seigaku dragged themselves out of the cursed place.

Hiroshi, who was still fainted because his dose of GraviTEA was stronger, was placed on the ground.

Jackal ran up to Hiroshi and slapped the unconscious boy's face. HARD.

"WAKE UP DAMN IT ALL!!"

Hiroshi jumped up and yelped, "DON'T HURT ME!!!"

"..." Tezuka blinked, "It's a little too late for that..." he said.

Hiroshi gingerly touched his stinging red cheek.

"Damn, whoever did that, did you HAVE to slap me that hard?" he yelled.

Marui snickered, "Yes."

Hiroshi ran to him, and yelled, "YOU SLAPPED ME?!" and bonked Marui on the head.

"OW!" Marui cringed in pain, "I didn't slap you!!!" he shouted.

"I did…" Jackal snickered, "But Marui got my punishment so…" Jackal cracked up.

"Grr…" Hiroshi and Marui growled and bonked Jackal on the head at the same time.

"Owwie…" Jackal whined.

"So...where to next? Fsshuu?" asked Kaido.

Yukimura and Fuji both took out their maps, looked at it and pointed in front of them.

"Let's go there." They both said.

The others turned and saw a big-ass sign that said: "LIVING DEATH".

Then they saw the ride and their jaws dropped.

"HOLY!!" Kirihara shouted.

"GOOD LORD!!" Taka and Oishi screamed.

"Oh…my…god…" Renji muttered, his eyes wide.

"That…will be the death of me…" Sanada said in a monotone voice. **(AN: -snicker-)**

In front of the two teams was the HUGEST ride they had ever seen, it had over humongous TEN loops, indescribably criss-crosses and …

Their jaws dropped again.

There were about four LONG, STEEP drops…FOUR!

"Y-you want us to go THERE?!" Masaharu shouted.

"YOU'RE NUTS!!" Marui shouted.

"Of course, let's go!" Yukimura said, pulling Sanada along with Kirihara, who was grasping onto his other team-mates in fright.

"…Oh lord…" Sanada inwardly whimpered.

Fuji turned to his team, and smiled.

"Shall we??" he said.

Then, with inhumane strength, he pulled ALL of them along. Each one tightly grasping onto the teammate behind them, their hands clutched tightly in undeniably true fear and horror.

"Mommy!" They all whimpered.

Tezuka closed his eyes and sighed, _'Why me?'_

!OoOoO!

"Gasp…"

Tezuka blinked.

Jackal and Kirihara imitated a fish.

Renji froze along with Inui.

The others were already in a huge group, scared out of their wits.

Fuji and Yukimura smiled.

"Awesome…" they both said, staring at the ride in front of them.

The ride had the look of a severely unstable ride, even though it was. The coaster was grey and looked like a mine-cart with a lot of dents. There were three carts linking to one another, they had back and front seats (meaning the passengers face each other) and six people could fit in one, so it fit all 17 tennis players.

The tracks weren't visible since the line-up was inside.

The poor boys have to suffer the element of surprise.

Masaharu checked his watch, "It's One o'clock." He said.

Seigaku wore surprised expressions.

"It's been that long?" Taka asked, "Wow…"

"Time sure flies by fast…" Inui said.

"Yeah, when your life is being threatened every few minutes, fsshuu..." Kaido muttered.

"True that…" Momo said as the brown gates opened.

They all sat down and buckled up in the belts and harnesses.

This was their seating order:

First cart: front: Fuji, Ryoma, and Tezuka (First cart: Back) Yukimura, Kirihara, and Sanada

Second cart: front: Masaharu, Renji (Second cart: Back) Inui, Kaido, and Momo.

Third cart: front: Oishi, Eiji, and Taka (Third cart: Back) Jackal, Marui, and Hiroshi

As the helpers came and checked the security on the belts, harnesses (For the front) and bars (for the back), the conductor's voice boomed out from the speakers.

"Please keep your limbs inside at all times throughout the ride to avoid any injuries!" she said.

"Too late for that…" Taka said as he and the Seigaku regulars recalled the past events.

"During the ride, at some point, you will have your pictures taken, so please have fun and make funny faces!" the conductor continued cheerfully, "The photo booth is located when you exit the line-up!"

"Ehh??" Everyone cried, "I don't want my picture taken!" they all cried out in protest.

Fuji perked up at this, _'Hehh…? Photos? This will be fun…' _he thought with a smile.

Everyone sensed the sadistic air and grew nervous, though Yukimura approved of the air and simply giggled.

"Have fun!" The helpers and conductor shouted, and the green button was pressed.

The carts suddenly launched forward, causing everyone in the front row of each cart to lurch forward.

"OW!" Ryoma grunted as the harness put full pressure on his shoulders, which hurt like hell. **(AN: Believe me, it does…) **

"You okay?" Fuji and Tezuka asked.

"Yeah!" Ryoma replied loudly over the noise, _'I better be…I'm not going to be taken out of tennis so early!' _He growled mentally.

"NYAAA!!!" Eiji yowled as he lurched forward.

"WAHHH!!" Oishi yelped.

"**YEAHAHAHAHAH!!!! BURNING!! GREAT-O, BRING IT ON BABY!!" **Taka bellowed out maniacally.

Jackal, Marui and Hiroshi grew frightened at Taka's undeniably scary laugh and burning backround.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "..S-Scary!!" Chibi Marui whimpered.

"He doesn't even have a racket!!" Chibhi Jackal squeaked.

"…I'm going to die, aren't I?" Chibi Hiroshi said.

"WHOA!" Chibi Masaharu and Chibi Renji gasped as they were forced forward, their hair flapping wildly.

"AIE-YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Chibi Kaido and Chibi Momo screamed.

"MY NOTEBOOK!" Chibi Inui yelped as he clutched his notebook that nearly fell out of his hands due to the extreme wind force.

"Don't worry, data, I'll never let you go!" Chibi Inui muttered.

Then the cart did a turn and this time, the back people were in the front.

Momo and the other boys screamed as the air roared around themas they flipped over the ten huge loops, Yukimura was laughing however, as was Fuji.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "AWESOMEEE!!!" Chibi Yukimura gleefully yelled.

"WHOO!" Chibi Fuji laughed.

"EVIL DEVIL DEMONNSS!!" screamed the others except Chibi Tezuka and Chibi Sanada.

The Chibi Emperor and Chibi Bespectacled man…er…boy…were currently clutching the harness/bar for dear life.

'_Ohmyfriggin god! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THESE TEZUKA?!' _Chibi Sanada mentally asked Tezuka.

As if he heard Chibi Sanada, Chibi Tezuka roared in his head, _'I'M A NATURAL SURVIOR!!'_

— 'I'm a survivor' plays for a short while—

"WHY THE HELL DID THAT SONG PLAY!?" everyone yelled.

"No idea!" replied the conductor's voice.

"WTF?!" Seigaku and Rikkaidai yelled, then a sharp turn made them shriek.

"AHHHHH!!" they screamed.

The coaster kept turning left and right, making all the boys clutch the bars and harnesses for their life!

Sharp turn left, and flipped positions. Then they went into the first vertical drop. Seigaku and part of Rikkaidai, (Masaharu and Renji) screamed.

"HELP MEE!!!" Masaharu yelled.

"I don't wanna die!!!" Renji screamed as he and Masaharu gripped the bar.

Second vertical drop, Oishi, Eiji, Taka and Hiroshi screamed their voices hoarse.

"AAGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Eiji shrieked.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!" Oishi yelled.

"YAAAAAAAAAARHH!" Hiroshi screamed.

The third vertical drop; and the burning man shouted.

"**DORYAAAA!!" **Taka roared, **"FASTER!! I CAN TAKE IT NO PROBLEM!" **

Everyone shouted, "TAKA/TAKA-SAN! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

'_Burning' _Taka laughed insanely, **"YES I AM!! SO GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT, FREAK DISASTER! BRING IT!"**

Then the coasters dropped down the fourth drop, causing all of their hearts to jump in their throats.

"EEYAARGHH!!!" They all screamed.

The carts turned left for a long time, swirling into the waiting darkness below.

"AHHHH!!!" Sanada yelled, "STOP!!"

The carts suddenly rocketed skyward, causing the ones in the harnesses to grip it as the wind pounded against them. The ones with the bars gripped their restraints tightly as their seat beats secured them against the cart chairs.

"OKAA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" They all yelled.

"WHOOPIEE!!!" Fuji and Yukimura giggled loudly.

"**YEAHHH!!! COME ON BABY!!!! GREAT-OOOOOO!!!" **Taka bellowed as he punched an arm in the sky, **"BURRRRNINGGG!!"**

Suddenly the ones facing the harsh wind saw a light at the end, and mistook it for something else.

"MY END IS DRAWING NEAR!!" Momo screamed.

"STOP THIS RIDE!!" Kaido screamed.

"NOTEBOOK!!!!" Inui screamed, "I'LL TAKE YOUR DATA TO THE GRAVE WITH ME!!"

"BUCHOU!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kirihara screeched.

"It's okay!" Yukimura and Fuji laughed.

"NANIII?!?!?" Kirihara shrieked, "EVIL!!!"

"Why thank you!" Fuji replied for Yukirmura and himself.

Jackal, Marui and Hiroshi each grabbed each others hands and began to crush the other's fingers.

"We'll die together! We'll die as the Awesome Non-defeated Rikkaidai!!" the three shouted.

"OI! You were defeated by us, so don't get cocky!" Ryoma snapped.

'_You're one to talk, Echizen!' _Momo shouted in his head.

Then they entered the light.

What they saw was worse than death…the tracks had ENDED! Part of it was broken off!!

"HOLY SHIT!!" Momo shouted along with Kaido.

"Hmm..guess this is the part where we go backwards huh?" Fuji asked Yukimura.

Everyone's eyes widened, _'BACKWARD?! OH SHIET!!' _

Suddenly there was a flash of light that blinded both sides that stunned the boys.

However, they didn't have time to ponder, because the carts screeched, and suddenly rolled backwards! This time Fuji and the others are now facing the harsh wind, while Sanada and the other boys were slapped by the wind.

"OH NOOOOOO!!!!" They all screamed.

"WHEEE!!!" Yukimura and Fuji laughed.

"**BURRRRRNINGGGGGG!!! BRING IT ON!!!" **Taka whooped.

"HELP US!!" Ryoma and the others screamed as they disappeared back into the darkness that they called their own personal Living-Death.

!OoOoO!

Rikkaidai and Seigaku dragged themselves out of the exit, after the restraints were released they all collapsed and helped each other out of Living Death.

Though, as soon as they got out, Fuji and Yukimura ran over to the photobooth and purchased the photos Fuji thought was the best.

As they made their way back to their resting teammates, they looked at the pictures and cracked up.

"Lemme see!" Eiji shouted, his energy somehow recharged.

When he saw the picures, Eiji also cracked up.

"OH MY GOD, everyone!" Eiji laughed, "Look at these! All of us look funny!" then he stopped as he looked at one particular person, "Especially Taka!!"

The boys jumped up and crowded around the pictures.

Despite what they were feeling of their wounded pride being caught on picture, they had to laugh, or at least crack a smile.

Momo was laughing at Kaido, who was being restrained by Oishi from pouncing and attacking his broom-haired teammate.

Ryoma was snickering along with Fuji at Taka; and said boy was blushing at his picture.

Jackal, Marui, Hiroshi, Renji and Masaharu were pointing at each other's faces and laughing at one another.

"...As much as I hate to admit it, this is pretty funny…" Sanada sighed with a shadow of a smile.

"Indeed." Tezuka smiled slightly.

"Okay, I think we'll have to leave now…" Yukimura said, "Kirihara looks fit to be tied…"

Everyone turned to Kirihara, who was shaking and throwing a massive freaking out session.

"I don't ever want to leave ground again!! Oh my god! Someone chain me to the ground!!" Kirihara began to babble uncontrollably, which caused some people to look strangely at him.

"Okay…" Ryoma said as he and the others backed slowly away.

Sanada walked over the Kirihara and grabbed his arm, causing the boy to grip at his sleeve and began to murmur incoherent sentences.

"We'll see you next time, Seigaku!" Yukimura said as Jackal and the others waved good-bye. The captain followed his teammates after receiving some pictures from Fuji, "I'll see how strong you are next time, Echizen-kun!"

Ryoma smirked, "Fine by me!" he called back.

As Rikkaidai disappeared into the massive crowd, Ryoma stole another look at the picture.

Yukimura had a gleeful face on, Sanada and Kirihara had their faces in horror.

Momo, Kaido and Inui all had their faces scrunched up, it clearly showed that they were terrified. Kaido had his freaked out face on (shown in The Cursed Racket), Momo was wailing and Inui was clutching his notebook in his arms.

Jackal, Marui, and Hiroshi had brave yet frightened looks on their faces, and they had tear streaks on the corner of their eyes.

Then the other side of the picture (it was split into two columns) showed Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka and the others.

Fuji was laughing, while Ryoma was trying to duck lower into his seat. Tezuka had an impassive look on his face, though you could tell he was freaked out because his hand was gripping the bar so tightly it turned white.

Oishi was being clutched by Eiji, who was wailing and had tears streaming out of his eyes. Taka…had a red backround, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets, his mouth was wide open and in a maniacal grin, his arm was punched out in the sky, his mouth clearly said that he was shouting his phrase, **BURNING!**

Renji and Masaharu…both of them were passed out. They were both pale and if they looked closely, they could see a small white spirit version of them flying out of their heads.

"Huh…I didn't see them like that at all…" Momo muttered, "Did you?" he asked Kaido.

"Nope." Kaido replied.

"…Blackmail…" Inui grinned evilly.

"Uh-oh…don't tell me he's going to go nuts over this…" someone said behind them.

Seigaku jumped and turned around, "WTF?! Fudomine?!" they yelled.

Tachibana and his teammates, plus Ann, blinked, "Hey…" they said, "What's up?"

* * *

**That took a hell of a long time…I'm sorry!! TTTT Long chapter to make you all happy!**

**Like I said, after Fudomine is the surprise! xD So keep that in mind!**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW!! IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND KEEPS ME INSPIRED!! WOO!!**


	15. AN: Gomen Nasai & Yakusoku

**GOMEN MINNA-SAN!!! **

**I AM SOOOOOO FACKEN SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE PEOPLE!!! REALLY, VERY, VERY, TRULY **_**SORRY!!!!!!!! **_

**I have finals in about two weeks, and my teachers are trying to kill me along with my friends, hell, EVERY SINGLE student with fear and pressure! Tests are everywhere, assignments are due, and what sucks is that I have a solo in choir that I have to sing, it's in ITALIAN, AND I have to sing and memorized THREE songs that I have to sing with my choir in February!!!**

**So many things to do, I'm really scared that you guys are going to hate me when I say this:**

**Amusement Parks are ANYTHING but! ; will be on a hiatus. HOWEVER!!! As soon as my finals and that performance are done, I WILL UPDATE! I SWEAR TO YOU! I WILL **_**NEVER**_** PUT THIS STORY ON PERMANATE HOLD! I will finish it! I swear!**

**So please, PLEASE understand! I will never leave this story! It's the only one I haven't finished, and I REALLY want to finish it! **

**So, please don't hate, kill or beat me for this!! TT.TT I'm really sad I said this!! Really…-sniff- But keep this/me on your alerts! I promise you that I will update sometime in February! **

**I SWEAR IT!**

**-Love you all -hugs-**

**--(a very depressed and freaked out) Arisu Tsuranu**


	16. Pancake Ride 9 I'M ALIVE!

_**I'M ALIVEE!!**_

**GOMEN NASAII!!! SO SORRY!!!! SORRYx10000 I AM SO SORRY FOR PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS!!! OMFG, I AM SO SORRY!! –cries- **

I lost my idea bank! OMG! SO SORRY!!! –wails- 

**Momo: …Okay, Arisu's gone to her corner of sorrow…so I'll say the disclaimer: Arisu Tsuranu does not own anything.**

**Me: EXCEPT MY CORNER OF SORROW AND THIS PLOT!!**

**Momo:…right…**

**Me: I'm sorry everyone! I hope this chapter evens it out!! Oh god, I think I lost my funny touch!!! TTxTT

* * *

**

**Pancake  
**_(Lmao)_

"W-what are you all doing here??" Momo asked, still shocked that they had ran into the third team that day, and it was only 3:30pm too!

Tachibana looked at his team, and they all gave a look mixed with bewilderment and apprehension.

"We don't know…" Ann said, her eyes shifting around uncomfortably.

Seigaku stared in silence, eyes wide with disbelief.

"You don't know??" Taka asked.

"Yeah," Mori said, "It was weird…"

"What happened?" Fuji asked, intrigued.

Ishida replied, "Well, all of us here were in the changing rooms, except for Ann, since she was outside waiting for us."

Kamio took over, "Then all of a sudden, we heard a small popping noise, and suddenly we were here."

Seigaku stared. It was like déjà vu for them back at Seishun Gakuen, when they all appeared in front of the charter bus in a second without moving at all.

"That IS weird…" Eiji said.

Sakurai nodded, "What's even more peculiar; was that our pockets suddenly had these in them."

All of the Fudomine regulars plus Ann withdrew from their pants/skirt pocket a Fright Light Heights ticket.

"What the heck??" Oishi muttered.

"We didn't even plan to come here, nor did we buy the tickets!" Kyousuke said.

"It's like we are part of a weird story…" Shinji muttered, just loud enough for his team-mates and Seigaku to hear.

Then they shivered as a sense of foreboding drove through them.

Like something was going to happen to them…and it wouldn't be really pleasant.

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out." Ann said.

"Ditto." Ishida said. **(AN: O.o!)**

There was a small silence between the two teams, until Fuji brought out the map again.

"Sooo…" he said, "Where should we go now?"

Both teams crowded around the Prodigy -coughSADISTcough- and looked at the rides.

Shinji blinked and pointed at a ride, "What about that one?" he asked.

They all looked at the name…and choked back an incredous group, "EHHHH?!"

On the paper, the ride's name was…

"PANCAKE!?"Kamio shouted in disbelief, "You're kidding me!!"

Everyone else was in a state of shock, amusement, disbelief, and a state of which their minds were asking, _'What was the namer of this ride on?! …Bad pun…' _

"Okay, weird…but let's go. It can't possibly be bad right?" Sakurai asked, the rest of Fudomine, plus Ann, agreeing with nods or murmurs of agreement.

Seigaku gazed pitifully at them.

"What?" Fudomine asked.

"...Oh you poor, naïve fools…" Seigaku sighed in remorse as they headed to Pancake first.

Fudomine, albeit slightly insulted at the crude remark, grew unsteady, "Hey! What are you guys talking about?! Hey!!" they all shouted as they ran after their rival.

!OoOoO!

They stared.

That was all they did as the two teams absorbed the hugely outrageous ride they had ever seen. The ride, if it could be called one, wasn't a roller coaster, in fact…it was a—

"…A pan???" Kamio and Momo shouted incredously, causing a heated glare competition hot enough to heat the pan. **(AN: …I have GOT to stop with these puns…-.-)**

"…Okay, anyway, it seems we're the first in line!" Ann chirped.

Indeed they were.

"…Is this bad or good?" Mori asked.

No one knew the answer to that question. All they could do was hope that this ride wouldn't kill them.

Not like it would help…well…much…hehehehe…

Anyhoo…as they went up the steps, the two tennis (rival-friendly) teams stared and gaped at the sight before them.

In front of them, was a rather huge "pan" and at the bottom was what seemed like pancake batter.

"Eh…I don't know if this is a good idea anymore guys…" Ann said nervously

Kamio immediately agreed, "Yeah, I don't want to feel like food!"

Oishi shuddered, "I don't even want to imagine the idea of being eaten alive!" he cried out.

"...Wonder how I'd taste like though…" Sakurai muttered silently

Ishida overheard, turned to his teammate and gave him a what-the-hell-dude!? look. Sakurai turned away, blushing slightly.

As the …creepily colored gate of black, grey with oozing yellow opened, the boys all saw what they had to sit in.

"…blue felt spongy balls???" they all asked in a mixed of confusion, amusedly and disbelief.

"Yup!" a helper piped up, popping up from behind Ryoma and Eiji.

"What the?!" Ryoma shouted, startled.

"NYA!!!" Eiji yelped and hit the ground.

The helper blinked while the other boys started to roar with laughter or chuckle.

"S-sorry about that!" the helper laughed slightly as her cheeks took on a rosy color.

"It's okay…" Ryoma muttered as Eiji sat up and smiled at her, giving her the sign that it was A-okay.

She smiled.

"So what are these anyway?" Kamio asked

"They're blueberries," said The helper **(AN: I'm gonna call her Mei)**

Mei nearly laughed as the boys and girl in front of her looked back with renowned disbelief.

"BLUEBERRIES??" The asked as they looked at the blue, soft sphere.

Mei sighed, "Yes, it's a blueberry, now please get in one of them, each one can fit at least two people inside."

So Mei and a few of her friends helped two boys in one Blueberry. In a weird twist of events, Ann was placed with Taka

"Hi!" Anna said with a smile

Taka replied, "Hey…"

Then after Mei and her friends left, she shouted, "HAVE FUN!!" then she gave the sign and the conductor pressed little green.

The ride began slowly, but surely, began to pick up speed.

"WHOOAAA!!!" They all shouted and screamed as their Blueberry began to roll everywhere, bumping into each other and the sides of the pan.

"HEY!" Momo shouted as Kaido and Inui's Blueberry smacked into theirs.

"FSSHU! LOSER!!!" Kaido hissed triumphantly, only to bite back a started yelp as Tezuka and Fuji's Blueberry crashed into theirs.

"MUAHAHAHHA!!!" Fuji cackled while Tezuka gave the boy next to him an apprehensive look, all the while thinking, _'Fuji…has gone off the deep end…sigh…Whoa!'_

Tezuka and Fuji rolled away, after being bounced upon by Eiji and Oishi.

"Nyahaha!! Bouncy Bouncy Bouncy, We just bounced on Fuji!—and Tezuka!" Eiji chirped happily.

Oishi felt the glare before he saw it. _'Oh…poop…'_

Tachibana and Masaya bellowed with laughter as they rammed into Kamio and Shinji and sent them rolling around madly.

"AHHHH!!!" Kamio shouted as the Blueberry he was in bowled over his team-mates' Blueberries and sent them spinning, rolling, or bouncing out of control.

"KYA!!" Ann cried out as she and Taka were smacked from behind by Momo and Ryoma.

"GOT YA, TAKA-SAN!" Momo shouted in glee.

"Momoshiro! I'm in here too!!" Ann cried back.

Momo blanched, then he blushed, "G-Gomen nasai, Ann-chan!!"

Ryoma snickered, "Whiiiipppeed…" he snickered under his breath.

Momo sharply turned to his younger team-mate, "Oi…brat…shaddup…" Ryoma couldn't help but burst out laughing, Momo grew irritated. "Shaddup!" He shouted and he tried to grab Ryoma in a headlock, but then…the pan rose!

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Masaya and Tachibana shouted as they and the others were lifted into the air.

Then the pan started to sway up and down and side to side.

"WHOAAOOHOOOHOAOO!" All the boys plus Ann shouted.

Ishida and Kyousuke bumped into Inui and Kaido, who crashed into Mori who slammed into Taka and Ann.

"**HEY! WHO DID THAT!! I'LL BEAT YOU FOR THAT! BURRRNNING! YOU CAN ROLL BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!!" **Taka roared.

Ann's eyes went wide, "HELPPP!" she cried, "Taka-san went crazy!!"

Eiji and Oishi winced, "Poor Ann!" Eiji wailed.

Tachibana heard and shouted out, "I'll SAVE YOU ANN!! …if I could…I'm SORRYY!!!"

Then they all screamed as the pan _flipped_ them and they were in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" They all screamed as they fell back down onto the pan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhehhhh??" they all shouted/said, they all blinked at the same time, "Why aren't we smooshed???"

Then they remembered the soft felt bottom.

"Ohhh…I see I see…" they all muttered, then screamed as they were flipped back in the air, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "Whee!!" Chibi Fuji whooped as his and Chibi Tezuka's chibi Blueberry flopped in the air, Chibi Tezuka (with his hair flying up) asked, "Fuji, you do know that you're acting like a child?"

Chibi Fuji, hair also flying up, replied, "Yup! I also plan to enjoy every minute of it! Just because I'm getting older, doesn't mean I can't have fun like a little kid anymore. You should loosen up," (1)

Chibi Tezuka stared straight ahead and blinked as the chibi Blueberry fell back down to earth.

Chibi Momo had Chibi Ryoma in a headlock, while grinding out from his mouth, "Who's whipped, Gaki!?" Chibi Ryoma managed out between Chibi Momo's arms, "YOU. ARE! NOW. LET. GO!!!" Chibi Momo shouted, "NEVEEEERR!!" and their Blueberry whistled back down to the pan. **(AN: Think of the old cartoons when something is falling down…'WEOOOOOHHHH!' XD)**

"ANN!!! YOU OKAY OVER THERE?!' Chibi Tachibana shouted to his sister. Chibi Ann didn't reply, as she was trying to calm Chibi Taka down.

"T-Taka-san! Calm down please!" Chibi Ann pleaded.

"**NEEVVEEERRR!! FLIP ONE MORE TIME!!! I CAN TAKE IT! GREATOOOO!!!" **Chibi Taka bellowed out, steam hissing from his ears.

"ONII-SANN!!!" Chibi Ann shouted.

"ANN!!!" Chibi Tachibana yelled back, Chibi Masaharu sighed in his hands.

"Shinji…" Chibi Kamio muttered as Chibi Shinji's hair slapped him again, "Yes?" Chibi Shinji replied.

"QUIT WHAPPING ME!!" Chibi Kamio yelled.

Chibi Shinji stared blankly at him, "Blame my hair…"

Chibi Kamio roared in frustration as the purple hair whipped his face again.

Chibi Eiji and Chibi Oishi were uhh….umm…

"Patty-cake patty-cake, baker's man!" Chibi Eiji chirped happily as he and an embarrassed Oishi played a kiddy game. "Bake me a cake as fast as you can! C'mon Oishi, sing with me!" Chibi Eiji laughed, Chibi Oishi sighed, _'Why me?'_ he thought, and he reluctantly started singing, albeit reluctantly, "Roll it, bake it, and mark it with an E…" Chibi Eiji finished it off, "Make a cake for Oishi and Me!!" Chibi Eiji lost himself in laughter after that, Chibi Oishi sighed as the blueberry plummeted back down to earth.

"Inui-sempai…what are you doing?" Chibi Kaido asked. Chibi Inui was clinging onto the bars and his head was in between his arms.

"N..Nothing…Just…DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Chibi Inui roared.

Chibi Kaido's eyes widened, "S…Sure…" _OMG, INUI-SEMPAI IS SCARED!! …hehehe…payback…'_ Chibi Kaido evilly hissed in his mind.

"I'm not gonna say anything, Chibi Mori said in his Chibi Blueberry. He was stuck by himself…aww…

"You know, this could result in serious consequences…" Chibi Ishida said.

Chibi Kyousuke raised his eyebrows, "Really? How so?"

"…The rides defy all sense of law and logic…"

"Well, this _is_ _FAN_-fiction…"

"True.."

Suddenly, the pan made a HUGE flip, sending the boys and Ann high up in the air!

"KYAAAAA!!" Ann screamed

"GYAHHHHHHH!!!" All the boys, except Tezuka, shrieked

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They all screamed as their stomachs dropped and hearts stopped as the fall back down smacked them.

"OYAJI!!!!!/KAA-SAANNNN!!!" they all screamed, for Ryoma's case, he was shocked that he called for his Daddy.

'_I CALLED FOR DAD?! WHAT THE HELL!? I HAVEN'T DONE THAT SINCE I WAS A KID!' _Ryoma was in disbelief.

!OoOoO!

Back in the Echizen Household, Nanjiroh sneezed, "Someone's talking about me..." He grumbled, "Probably that brat of mine..."

Then he went back to his...er...his kind of magazine and began giggling once more.

"Reow??" Karupin meowed.

!OoOoO! 

"AYYYE YAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kamio and Momo yelled, it was the only thing they could agree on…they HATED HEIGHTS!

"LEMME OFF LEMME OFFF!" Oishi screamed.

"**ONE MORE TIME!!" **screamed Taka.

"SHADDUP!!!" The others yelled, "NO MOREE!!"

The conductor grinned, and let the pan flip one more time to everyone, minus Burning Taka's, dismay.

"TAKA!!!/TAKA-SAN!!!!!! YOU'RE EVILLLL!!"

"THANKS TAKA!!" Fuji laughed.

"EVIL FUJI-SAN/FUJI-SEMPAIIII!!!"

Then all of the blueberries bounced around on the felt floor, the people inside were bumped together, sometimes conked their heads together.

"Ow…" Ishida muttered as his head met the blue ceiling. Kyousuke's head bumped into the side.

After a few minutes of rolling and bumping into each other, the helped finally were able to get in the ride and help the rival-friendly tennis teams out of their blueberries.

Let's say they all had jelly legs and couldn't stand on the ground…when they all wobbled, stumbled, and staggered out of the exit, poor Ryoma, once again, was flattened.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE LIKE TO FALL ON ME SO MUCH!?" Ryoma shouted.

"We don't…" they all replied.

"THEN WHY?!

"We have no choice…"

"Like hell you have no choice!"

"Then blame the rides…"

Ryoma had no reply to that, since it was true, _'But still…WHY ALWAYS ME?!'_

Ryoma growled, "Damn it…"

Poor, poor, Ryoma…hehehe…

* * *

**I'm out of my Corner of Sorrow…because I've seen my grades, and man am I happy (somewhat). I have FOUR A's and TWO C's. C for Math and Mandarin…WHEE!! I LOVE ENGLISH!! WOO HOO!!!**

**Wow, that DivaDay Choir concert was FUN!!! XD Learned the Choreography in like 2 or 3 hours too! I'm proud.**

**I hope this chapter was funny! I'm losing it! Also…the Tenipuri Catch in this chapter was long…O.O**

(1) **I really think people should remember this…just because you grow up and become an adult, doesn't mean you still can't connect with your younger self inside you…**

**Well now, I think that's all I have to say. Only one more chapter until the surprise! I'll make sure I won't take as long to update anymore…I hope, it depends on where my ideas come from…haven't been on a ride in a LONG time…**

**Ja-ne, minna! Mata Ashita! (See ya, everyone! Until tomorrow!)**


	17. Brief Interlude: FOOD FLIGHT!

…**Sorry peoples, this is a write as you go. I have no idea what to do for this chapter. So…no ride today!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ryoma or the others (or even PoT itself) it's just this plot and any OCs that appeared that I own.**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

**This is the last chapter of Fudomine!! xD Get ready to be laugh like crazy and be surprised!**

**Another note: HAPPY B-lated B-DAY FUJI (2/29)!!! I LOVE YOUUUUU!! XD

* * *

**

**Brief Interlude:  
****Food Flight**

"…so hungry…" Momo whimpered.

It was after Pancake, that Seigaku realized they didn't have lunch yet, and it was nearly 1:45pm. Rikkaidai left after 10 minutes of looking at the pictures, and Fudomine came not a minute later.

It took about 10 minutes to get to Pancake with Fudomine, and now all the rides, screaming, crying and walking was taking its toll on the regulars.

"So…Hungry…" Momo whimpered again.

"Oh shut up," Kamio muttered while Kaido bopped Momo upside his head ("OI! Mamushi, what the hell was that for?!" "Urusai!"), "There's a food court over there." Kamio pointed in front of them and indeed there was a food court.

"YAY! FOOD!" Momo cheered, "Whoo-hoo! Come on, gaki!"

Momo ran off towards the alluring smells of the food court, all the while dragging a rather grumpy and reluctant Ryoma along, "Food Food!" Momo giggled.

Eiji ran after his two younger teammates, "OI!! FUTARI-TOMO! MATTE YO!!" _(t/r: "Oi! You two, wait up!")_

Ryoma sweat dropped.

Fuji started to laugh, causing the others to laugh too, though Kaido smirked and Tezuka _faintly_ smiled.

"Okay, let's go before Momo provokes Eiji or Echizen-kun to take on some kind of dare." Oishi piped up.

The rest of them agreed and walked over to the three boys.

Momo, Ryoma and Eiji had gotten food already, so some of the players went to their choice of food and got their own meals.

Ryoma was staring at Momo and Eiji as they gorges.

'…_That's just not normal…' _Ryoma thought as Momo took a HUGE bite of his burger, and Eiji bit a rather large fish stick…and I mean LARGE.

"E-Eto…isn't that a little unhealthy to eat like that?" Taka asked as Momo stuffed another burger into his mouth.

Momo shrugged, "Meh, I shtill have duh abibiby ta pway teddis." The broom-haired tennis player said around his food.

"Stupid, swallow before you talk!" Kamio snapped after bits of food flew into his face.

Four anger ticks popped up around Momo's head, and after swallowing his food, he and KAmio began a glaring, verbal (a pretty stupid one…haha) fight. Whose glare was fiercer? I have no idea.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"DID I STUTTER?!"

"I THINK YOU DID YOU DOBE!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN _HAVE _A BRAIN TO THINK WITH!"

"-beep- YOU!"

"WHO THE HELL SAYS BEEP?!"

"YOU, DOBE!"

"WHY YOU--!!"

In absolute annoyance and anger at Kamio, Momo took his third burger and threw it at Kamio.

The flying fast food slapped Kamio right in the face.

All was silent. Tezuka and Tachibana had a sense of foreboding, and wisely stepped twenty feet away from the food court and sat down on the bench.

"This will be fun to see…" Tachibana said.

"Indeed…" Tezuka replied.

Then Tachibana whipped out a red and white bag.

"Popcorn?"

"Sure."

Back at the food court…

"…" Passerby, Seigaku and Fudomine stared.

"...You…little…" Kamio snarled and grabbed his burrito and smacked it on Momo's forehead, "BASTARD!!!"

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Momo roared and began to use his _hand_ as his tennis racket and began serving his burgers at Chibi Kamio!

Chibi Kamio dodged them all.

In retaliation, Chibi Kamio took his salad and began throwing the croutons and baby tomatoes at Chibi Momo.

One problem… Chibi Momo and Chibi Kamio were on either side of their teammates…meaning Ryoma, Shinji and the others were –ahem— covered in food.

"…!!"Chibi Ryoma gritted his teeth. He growled and took his pizza, ripped it in half and with supreme accuracy, simultaneously threw the pieces at Chibi Momo and Chibi Kamio, deliberately missing the others.

Chibi Fuji, on the other hand, opened his eyes and grabbed his wasabi sushi. He took four, and with ninja speed, popped two in both Chibi Momo and Chibi Kamio's mouth.

The two fighting boys yelped in surprise and pain of the pizza hitting them and the taste of the strong horse radish paste in their mouths.

Suddenly, Eiji screamed in delight, "FOOOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIGHHHHTTT!!!!"

The cat-acrobat grabbed his two bowls of Dippin' Dots Ice cream **(AN: I love those)** and threw them EVERYWHERE.

Passerby cried out from amusement, laughter, or shock and dived for cover, which was under the tables.

The small ice cream balls landed on every single tennis player. Mmm…

Shinji took his Funnel Cake and threw it at Eiji; the cat-acrobat dodged it, and the cake hit Kyousuke instead.

"Shinji!!" Kyousuke roared.

Suddenly it was an all out war.

Food was flying in the air, landing either on Passerby, who didn't seem to mind as they were in the war also, Seigaku members and Fudomine members.

"**MUAHAH!! TASTE MY SUSHI!!!!!" **Taka roared as he flung WASABI sushi in the air. Everyone screamed and tried to dodge…except one certain sempai.

"Yum!" Fuji smacked his lips after he jumped in the air and caught a flying Wasabi in his mouth.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_"…Good lord…" The Chibi others stared as Chibi Fuji ran after wasabi sushi and catching them in his mouth.

"I still think he's crazy…" Chibi Eiji said.

"**MUAHAHA!!! EAT THIS!" **Taka roared again as he shot a medium sized wasabi at his teammates.

"Sure!" Fuji said as he caught the wasabi sushi in his mouth, AGAIN.

"FUJIKO!!! YOU'RE MY HEROOO!!!" Eiji cheered.

Then…there was hell…

While the others were distracted, Inui whipped up…Inui juice…DUN DUN DUNNNNN!

Inui discreetly poured his juice into a small portable water gun that was the size of his palm…and—

"Kaido."

Kaido turned, "Hai?"

Inui smiled and fired.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kaido screamed as he fell to the ground twitching.

Everyone took one look at Inui; who waved his Inui-Juice gun…and scattered in fear.

"NO!! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Momo, Taka, Eiji, Oishi and Ryoma shouted.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!" Ann screamed.

"NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The rest of Fudomine screamed.

"…Over here!" Fuji called, waving.

"YOU'RE INSANE!!" every tennis player shouted at Fuji.

"Why, thank you!"

"Aye-ya…"

Inui cackled madly and began shooting everywhere, and in the end, that was everyone's downfall…

All of the passerby ran away after seeing the scary liquid, but the poor teams left behind were left on the ground, groaning and twitching. Except Fuji, who was talking to Inui, asking him about the recipe.

"It's pretty good, what's in it??"

"Are you sure you want to know??"

"Yup!"

"…Wow…"

Tezuka and Tachibana, who finally finished their popcorn, walked over to their own school teams.

"Are you all done?" Tezuka asked.

"…Yes…"

"No…more…JUICE!!!"

"Okay, okay, enough. Guys, It's time to go." Tachibana said, earning cheers.

"YAY!!!" Fudomine whooped, "Bye, guys! Have Fun!!"

Tachibana blinked and sighed. He turned to Tezuka and shook his hand, "I trust you'll send them to me?"

Tezuka nodded, "Yeah."

Tachibana smiled, "Great, See ya later then!"

Then Fudomine left.

"Buchou, what was he talking about?" Ryoma asked Tezuka, who put a small, shiny device in his back pocket. One with lenses.

"Nothing that really matters." Tezuka replied.

"Oh…okay…"

Seigaku looked at the food court and blinked…it was messy…

"Think we'll get kicked out??" Oishi asked.

"I hope we do…" Ryoma muttered.

As they turned around, a voice stopped them.

"Now, now, Chibi-uske! You don't REALLY want to leave after I went through all the trouble to get here now would you??"

Ryoma and the others froze.

'_I did NOT just hear that…PLEASE tell me I did NOT hear that—!' _

"Yeah, seishounen! Don't be so uptight!! Stay and have fun!! Hehehehe!"

'…_Please god, WHY? …WHY ME?!' _

Ryoma gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned around, finding himself staring into his older brother's and father's face.

Ryoga and Nanjiroh smirked.

"Hey brat, miss me?" Ryoga laughed.

'_Seriously…why me?'

* * *

_

**AHAHAHHA! AHHAHAHHAH!!! OMFG, I WAITED FOR SO LONG TO WRITE THAT!!! OMFG!! YAY!!! This chapter was fun! XD I think it was a bit short though...xD**

**I told you I'd surprise you! **

**Now reviewwwww!!!! XD If you do, You'll get to glomp any of your favorite tennis players…muahah…**

**Oh yeah, I read the last chapter of Prince of tennis…duuuude…Kaido was made Captain?? XD …oops…**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. Plummet Ride 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT at all**

**-dies laughing- Oh my god, XD Okay, I just have to say, ALL of your reactions were HILARIOUS and flattering! In fact, since most of you wanted it, I've decided to put this chapter up sooner than expected. **

**I knew putting Ryoga and Nanjiroh in was a great idea!**

ENJOY!

* * *

**Plummet**

"What's the matter, chibi-uske? Karupin got your tongue?" Ryoga laughed at his own joke, and laughed even harder when Ryoma glared at him.

"Karupin wouldn't do that, she loves me," Ryoma said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Ryoga chuckled as he scanned the emotions on the tennis team's faces. Shock, indifference (that put him down…awww) and one emotion he couldn't read from a certain Captain.

"Well, after that whole Tennis Cruise fiasco a while back, I felt kinda bad about the teasing and all that I did to you back on the ship," Ryoga explained, "So, I decided to get two tickets to this place to make it up to you, like a...brother bonding day."

Ryoma's eyes widened, _'...Okay, I think a tennis ball smacked my head. RYOGA wanted to have a Brother Bonding day?'_

Ryoga laughed at his little brother's reaction, "Oh come on, it's not that surprising is it?"

Nanjiroh snickered, "Actually, it is, Ryoga…tee hee!"

Momo and Eiji yelped and pointed and Nanjiroh, who, much to the relief of his sons, was dressed OUT of his monk clothes and in dark navy shorts, white tennis shoes and a Yellow button-up shirt with green palm trees. **(AN: Recognize the outfit?)**. However, even though he was dressed differently, Momo and Eiji still recognized the Echizen patriarch. 

"Y-YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" they shouted.

Oishi looked at them, "You two know him?" he asked.

"No!" they cried, "Don't you all recognize him! He's that monk we always see at tennis matches, and the one at the beach!" 

Taka took a closer look at Nanjiroh, "Hey, you're right!" he said.

Ryoga blinked and turned to his father, "Oyaji, have you been spying on little Ryoma? …and what's with the beach? Checking out the ladies again? I'm telling kaa-san."

Nanjiroh blanched at the mention of Rinko, "NO! Don't tell your mother please!" he whimpered as he remembered a certain even where Rinko went ballistic on him after him mentioning a Jennifer while chasing Ryoma around the house.

Ryoga smirked, "Fine, Fine, but you have to tell me oya', has Ryoma gotten a girlfriend ye—OWWW!"

Ryoga yelped in pain as Ryoma's foot came crashing down onto his foot.

"DAMN IT RYOGA, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Ryoma roared.

Momo and the others were stunned.

"O-o-oyaji!" they cried as they looked at Ryoma, Ryoga and Nanjiroh, "YOU'RE KIDDING! NO WAY!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Ryoga, who was hopping around nursing his wounded foot, said, "Yeah, this is our dad, Echizen Nanjiroh, what rock have you been sleeping unde—OWW! DAMN IT RYOMA!" Ryoga yelled again as Ryoma's foot crashed down on his OTHER foot.

"QUIT STEPPING ON ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT OUR FAMILY!"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"NO!"

"YOU BETTER!"

"MAKE ME!"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"LIKE YOU EVEN CAN!"

"DAMN YOU!"

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ As the Chibi siblings began to chase and verbally insult each other, Chibi Nanjiroh was currently being admired by Chibi Momo, Chibi Eiji, Chibi Kaido, Chibi Oishi and Chibi Taka. He was also being interviewed by Chibi Inui, who was in a reporter's outfit. Chibi Tezuka was also asking some questions, but he was more serious and mature about it. Hehe…

Chibi Inui put a mini microphone in front of Chibi Nanjiroh, "Echizen-sama, whom were your strongest opponents that you've met? Has anyone met your standard of challenge?"

Chibi Eiji was boucing up and down on his toes, "Ne, Ne, Echizen-san, what was it like to be in the pros?"

Chibi Momo's eyes were shining, "How did you come up with your moves!"

Chibi Nanjiroh laughed, "All good questions, but right now, I have to interrupt the wrestling match over there." He walked over to Chibi Ryoga and Chibi Ryoma, and pulled Chibi Ryoma from Chibi Ryoga's grasp, as the eldest son was giving his younger sibling a massive noogie.

"I'm gonna get you back for that!" Ryoma shouted.

"Try it!" Ryoga jeered.

"Grrr!" Ryoma growled.

Mostly all the tennis players sweat dropped, although the exceptions were Tezuka and Fuji.

"SO!" Nanjiroh said loudly, clapping his hands together, gathering the attention of the boys around him, "Which ride are we going to ride on?"

Fuji flipped out the map, and everyone gathered around him.

"Hmm…what about that one, oya'?" Ryoga pointed at a ride that was labeled, Plummet.

"Ooh…yeah, let's go on that one! Let's go on that one!" Nanjiroh chattered excitedly.

"…" Momo and Eiji blinked at their idol.

It was amazing that this person, who acted like a child most of the time, was actually a legendary Pro tennis player!

"Come on! Let's go!" Nanjiroh laughed as he dragged Ryoma and Ryoga by the collars of their shirts.

"_THAT'S _Echizen-kun's father?" Oishi asked in shock.

Fuji laughed, "I think he's not too excited about that sometimes though." As always, Fuji was right because Ryoma had an annoyed-please-get-me-out-of-this-god look on his face.

They all laughed and followed the Echizens to Plummet.

"Wonder what's going to happen there…" Tezuka muttered.

!OoOoO!

Nanjiroh and Ryoga stared at the sight before them.

"…DAAAUUMMNN!" Ryoga said in shock.

"…Wow…" Nanjiroh stared at the contraption before him.

"…Here we go again…" Ryoma sighed.

The coaster in front of them was a dragon headed serpent. From the front cart down to the last cart, the black dragon was streaked with green and yellow 'scales' that overrode the black 'scales'. The front cart with the Dragon head fit three people, the rest fit only two. The carts had the restraints that you pull onto your shoulders and seat belts. The seats were grey in color.

One more thing made them wary, in each of the carts; in front of them are small black, glassy holes.

"Fsshu…think we'll die again?" Kaido asked.

"..Hope not…" Taka said.

"…Ironic…because later on, he'll be the one who WANTS us to die…" Oishi said.

"What was that?" Taka asked.

"N-nothing!" Oishi said in a cheery tone.

"..Okay?" Taka turned around.

Momo, Eiji and Fuji snickered.

'_Hehe, at least I know what those glassy holes are…hehehe…oh what fun!'_ Fuji giggled in his head.

At last, the black gates opened.

"We get the front seats!" Nanjiroh called dibs as he dragged his Ryoma and Ryoga by the collars again. In a time span of ten seconds, Nanjiroh had thrown Ryoga and Ryoma on either side of him, strapped their belts on ("So I won't have any of my beautiful, sweet, handsome sons falling out and hurting himself!" ) and pulled the restraints on.

"…Don't call me beautiful…" Ryoma said from gritted teeth, "Yeah, don't call me beautiful," Ryoga said, "Call me sexy instead!" Ryoma slapped his brother, "SHUT IT," he growled.

"What fatherly-son and brotherly love…" Fuji said.

Ryoma slapped his forehead, _'Great…just…great…'_

Tezuka sat with Fuji, Oishi with Eiji, and Inui with Taka and Momo with Kaido.

A voice floated out of the speakers around them, "Please keep your limbs inside the moving vehicles at ALL time! We wouldn't want you to get hurt and sue us now, would we?" 

"…A little too late for that…" Kaido, Momo and Eiji muttered, remembering Atobe and his declaration.

Ryoma snickered at the memory, _'I SO WANTED A PICTURE!'_

"Okay! So…have fun!" The announcer concluded and ended the communication.

"…The two boys in the front…be prepared!" The Conductor warned.

"Huh? Why?" Ryoma and Ryoga asked

"..Just be prepared…" he said, then he brightened up, "HAVE FUN!" and he pressed the green button.

"What the heELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Ryoga screamed as the dragon launched forward and up the tracks.

"AIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Nanjiroh yelled, he was NOT expecting that!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The other boys expect Tezuka screamed.

"WHOOPIE!" Fuji laughed.

"**HIGHER, BABY! HIGHER!"** Taka screamed.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU PEOPLES?" Oishi yelled, "WHAT DID I TELL YOUUU!"

Suddenly the dragon slowed down, each boy except Tezuka, were shaking. Nanjiroh and Ryoga were in shock.

"Oh. My. Lord…" Ryoga muttered; his eyes wide.

"…!" Nanjiroh...well…let's say his expression was like this: O.O! (add a massive sweatdrop)

They all stared down at the people below them, some passerby that looked that colorful dots stopped and looked up at them and waved.

"OH. DEAR. GOD." Oishi gasped when he saw how high they were.

"Good god…" Nanjiroh breathed when he saw the tracks in front of them. They were definitely high in the heavens.

"…Ohmygod. Ohmygod." Momo and Eiji whimpered as they clung onto the railings.

'_Help. Help. Help…HELP.' _Kaido chanted in his head.

Inui flipped out a tiny notebook—

'_THE NOTEBOOK! OH LORD!'_ the others thought as Inui began scribbling notes on Ryoga and Nanjiroh. Poor men…hehehe.

"What do you think he's writing?" Fuji asked Tezuka.

"…I don't even want to imagine, Fuji." Tezuka replied.

Then there was a creaking sound, startled, Nanjiroh grabbed his sons in a headlock.

"ACK!"

"Leggo!" Ryoga shouted.

Suddenly the dragon swooped down, causing the boys to scream.

Nanjiroh crushed his sons heads with his two strong arms and into his chest.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Ryoma screamed

"AHHHHHH! IT BURRRRRRRRRNNSS!" Ryoga yelped.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nanjiroh shrieked in fright. _'I'm gonna die of a heart attack!'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Momo and the others screamed

The dragon flew over and under loops, into dark tunnels where the screams echoed. It dropped many steep hills, causing the boys and two men's stomachs to drop and flip.

"LEMME OFF!"

"**NO! WE CAN TAKE IT! ONE MORE LOOP! ONE MORE DROP!"**

"Ryoma, your friend is CRAZY!" Ryoga shouted.

"You don't even know the half of it!" Ryoma cried back.

"LESS TALKY! MORE SCREAMING!" Nanjiroh screamed as they dragon rocketed down 100 feet. **(AN: Think 'Goliath' at Six Flags)**

The dragon then launched the last 20 ft to the line-up, causing the boys to stick to their seats and grip the restraints for life.

As the dragon made the last 10 feet into the line-up, a flash blinded the tennis players.

"DAMN IT!" they all cried.

!OoOoO!

Nanjiroh and Ryoga both stumbled and staggered out of the exit, then collapsed onto the ground.

Momo, Eiji and Ryoma followed after.

Fuji, Tezuka and Inui went to go get the pictures.

Kaido fell to the ground, eyes swirling and Taka just stood there.

When Fuji, Tezuka and Inui came back they started showing the pictures and passing them around, Fuji was cracking up, because in the front, there was Nanjiroh head locking a blue Ryoga and Ryoma.

"…Shut it…" Ryoga and Nanjiroh muttered from their place on the ground.

Kaido and Momo were clinging onto each other. Taka was in Burning mode and Inui was gripping his restraint. Tezuka had his eyes closed and Fuji was laughing, his face was bright. Eiji and Oishi were crying, awww.

'_Hehehe!' _Fuji giggled in his mind, _'Oh what fun! …So glad this park takes pictures! Couldn't have taken better pictures myself!' 

* * *

_

…**Okay…I don't know what to say about this chapter.**

**If this chapter was boring to you, I'm sorry. I'm really stressed out this week. I'm leaving for Washington D.C for a choir competition on April 2****nd**** and won't be back until April 7****th****. Next week I'll be packing up and practicing with my choir friends to remember SEVEN songs before the competition. On my spring break I have to go to school (I have no choice) to rehearse with my school choir, I have friend problems (…mostly with a guy friend…and a girl who wants to move in on my side of the field…) so I'm pretty stressed. **

**I'm very sorry if the next update will be long and slow, but I'll put up a preview if I can't put one out soon for you. I hope you aren't put down by this! I'll try my very best to make sure I make the next chapter funny! I swear to you!**

**For now, good bye and please be patient! I am human after all… -hugs-**

**Oyaji/Oya - Dad**

**By the way, I found it HILARIOUS, i mean drop dead laughing, when i read the second to last chapter of PoT. Momo and the others found out in that second to LAST chapter that Ryoma was Nanjiroh's son. I'm serious. They didn't know until Ryuuzaki mentioned it in front of them at the last round between Ryoma and Yukimura. I couldn't stop laughing. Don't believe me? Read it at onemanga dot com!**


	19. Brief Interlude: BUMPER CARS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot…rides and park and any OCs.**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

**Okay… I just have to say, my spring break SUCKED. I hated competition day, my teacher got pissy because we got two bronze and one silver. I think he just hates to lose. If you were with me, you'd get pissed at that man too. He told me and my friends to control our hunger (and we didn't have lunch or dinner at all that day)**

**Anyway, on with the story, I'm posting a chapter of the story, not my facked up spring break with a facked up mean teacher.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brief Interlude: Bumper Cars**

"Can so."

"Can not."

"So!"

"Not."

"Not."

"Not."

"DAMN IT!"

Nanjiroh chortled as Ryoga got the tables turned on him by Ryoma. You see, the tennis lovers had gotten in front of the Bumper Car ride(s), and Ryoma had told Ryoga that he could kick his old butt in it at anytime. That's what produced this argument.

"I can SO kick your butt in Bumper cars!" Ryoga told Ryoma.

Ryoma laughed, "Then prove it!"

Eiji and the others stared in awe at the childish dispute. Was this always how Ryoga and Ryoma fought??

They all snapped out of their thoughts when Ryoma shouted to them, "Hey! You slow pokes coming or what??"

"Coming!!" Eiji replied as he dragged Oishi along the arm.

"Hey! Eiji, quit it!! Hey!"

"Sigh…" Tezuka sighed as he followed his rambunctious team-mates to the Bumper Cars.

!OoOoO!

"I GET THE DRIVER'S SEAT!!" Eiji whooped as he ran towards a two seated car.

Oishi started to pray for his life already.

"You're going DOWN, Mamushi!!" Momo jeered as he and Kaido faced each other in their own cars.

"BRING IT ON!!" Kaido positively roared.

"Oh it is brung!!" Momo barked back.

Ryoma jumped into a red one-seater and Ryoga got into a blue one. The two brothers had a one-way glare battle.

"Give me all you got, _onii-san_." Ryoma jeered.

Ryoga smirked, "You got it!"

Nanjiroh got in a green car and waited. _'Hehehe…'_

Tezuka and Fuji were in a two seat car like Eiji and Momo. Inui and Taka had their own cars. Most of them were glad they weren't with Fuji or Inui. However…they forgot one thing…

"OH MY GOD, HE HAS HIS OWN, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIEEE!!" Eiji and Momo screamed when they saw Taka.

"…Huh??" Taka obliviously asked as the conductor's voice sounded.

"Hello everyone, please remember to NOT ram into the walls! Thank you. Please enjoy the bumper cars!"

The cars started, and after that, all hell broke loose between team-mates, family and Taka.

"MUAHAHAHHAH!! TAKE THIS RYOMA!!" Ryoga howled with laughter as he slammed into his little brother's red car, causing Ryoma to jerk in his seat.

Ryoma growled in anger, "GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!!" Ryoma shouted as he gave chase, landing two hits to the back of Ryoga's blue car.

Eiji rammed into Fuji and Tezuka's car…and received the wrath of the demon known as Fuji. As Eiji and Oishi were driving away, Fuji was grinning like a madman as he gave chase.

"Eijiiiii!!" Fuji sing-songed a creepy tune, "Come baaaaack heeeeere!"

Eiji and Oishi's spines froze with fear as they turned around, seeing a manic Fuji coming after them.

Their eyes widened like spaceships.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Chibi Eiji and Chibi Oishi screamed as they pushed the pedal to the medal and maneuvered a bloodthirsty Chibi Fuji.

Chibi Tezuka shouted, "Eiji, Oishi! 10 laps when we get back to school!" The captain was irked because his glasses had fallen off when Chibi Eiji and Chibi Oishi rammed into he and Chibi Fuji.

"AHHHH!!" They yelped and the sped away.

"MUAHAHA!!" Chibi Fuji cackled.

"**BUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRNINGGG!!" **Taka roared as he raced into Momo's car, knocking the poor boy into Kaido's car, causing an all out three-way car chase.

"TAKA-SAAAAAAAAAN!!" Momo howled.

"**MUAHAHAH!! BRING IT ON, BOY!!" **Taka bellowed, driving like a maniac.

"MOMOSHIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Kaido roared _(t/r: Momoshiri – Peach butt)_

"I AM _NOT_ A PEACH BUTT!!"

"SAYS YOU!!"

"DAMN IT, MAMUSHI!! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Momo gave up chasing Taka and ended up ramming into Kaido. "Take that back!" Momo growled. "NEVER!!" Kaido shot back.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "TAKE IT BACK!" Chibi Momo yelled, "NO!" Chibi Kaido yelled back.

"YES!"

"MAKE ME!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!!"

"YES!"

"_NO!!"_

"_YES!!"_

This went on for quite a while, and Chibi Kaido and Chibi Momo chased each other, one demanding that the other take it back, and the other replying with the same answer.

"RAWR!! GET BACK HERE!!" Momo yelled and he succeeded in ramming into the side end of Kaido's car, making the snake-player spin around and around.

"FSSHHU!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!"

"NYAH!" Momo stuck out his tongue and pulled down under his right eye, creating the classical anime comical look.

Ryoga and Ryoma were in a WAR. They were slamming their cars together, never letting the other out of his sight. "TAKE THIS!" Ryoga cackled as he rammed into his little brother's car.

The neko-eyed boy growled and drove after his brother, unknowing of someone following behind him.

"Can't touch this, DA NA NA NA!" Ryoga triumphantly laughed, "HAHAHA—AHH!!" Ryoga got cut off when his father smacked into the side of his car, causing him to crash into Inui, who was speeding from Taka.

"DAD?!" Ryoma gaped disbelievingly

"Better believe it! I'm not so old as I look, boy!" Nanjiroh smirked.

Ryoma smirked back, and then there was Taka.

"**BUUUUUUUUURNNNIIINNGG!! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! I OWN YOU ALL!!" **Taka roared maniacally as he slammed into the side of Ryoma's car.

Eiji and Oishi whom were speeding from Fuji and Tezuka, accidentally smacked into Ryoga's car and sent him spinning next to Ryoma.

Momo, Kaido and Inui, in all the chaos, accidentally smacked each other and all three were sent ramming into Nanjiroh and the pro tennis player crashed into the fronts of his sons' cars.

As the other boys were busy yelling and chasing after each other, the Echizens' were mad. NO one other than an Echizen was allowed to defeat another Echizen in pure combat, Tennis, game, bumper cars or not.

The three family members looked at each other and evilly smirked.

"Truce?" Ryoga asked Ryoma.

Ryoma smiled his most diabolical grin ever, "Truce."

Nanjiroh chortled, "Let's show that the Echizens are still kick-ass, in games other than Tennis!"

"Let's," Ryoma and Ryoga smirked at each other and took off. Ryoma chased Momo and slammed into him, causing him to hit Eiji, Oishi, Fuji and Tezuka simultaneously; Ryoga sought Taka and Inui. The elder son slammed into Inui and the data man, while taking notes on what everyone was doing in the bumper cars, messed up on Tezuka's section and slammed into Taka's car.

"**OI!! WHO DID THAT!!" **Taka turned and growled when he saw Inui drive away from fright.** "GET BACK HERE!"**

"Oh poop." Inui muttered as he tried to maneuver Taka.

Nanjiroh went after Fuji and Tezuka, and smacked them!

Fuji's eyes shot open from shock and Tezuka's eyes widened slightly from disbelief.

Nanjiroh chortled and drove away, and once he and his two sons regrouped, the bumper cars had shut off.

"Thank you for riding the bumper cars!" he said, and added under his breath away from the mike, "and the funniest entertainment I've ever seen in my entire life…"

Though he tried so hard, Fuji, Tezuka and Nanjiroh heard him and stifled their laughter, one successful, one snickered, but one failed miserably and had to be slightly carried by an embarrassed Ryoga and Ryoma.

Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Kaido, Inui and a now sober Taka stared.

'_This is the legendary samurai??' _they thought again, _'You serious??'_

All of their facial expressions except for Fuji and Tezuka, it was so hilarious it made Ryoga laugh too, even _RYOMA_ let a small smile out. To that last part, their eyes were wide open like plates and their jaws dropped down to the ground. **(AN: Think O.O)**

Fuji shook his head and smiled, thinking back to the bumper car wars.

"Hmm…like father like sons…" Tezuka muttered.

'_Got that right, kid-captain,'_ Nanjiroh smirked, then he sighed when he heard Ryoga and Ryoma arguing about something childish again. _'…Eh…maybe not so much…I swear, I never argued THAT much…' _he thought as he, now calm, walked out of the exit with his sons beside him; the rest of the team (arguing with each other about the bumper war) followed behind.

**Meh…I don't know what to say about this chapter…all I know is that I'm going to fail Phys. Ed. Because I can't do a single mother effin' sit up OR push up. Yes, I'm a weakling… and I have a C- in math. AND the CST (California State Testing) has arrived. I'm SOOOOOOOOOO going to die on the math section. People, please…HELP ME! TTxTT.**

**--slaps self because update took nearly a month--**


	20. VERY BRIEF Interlude: TENIPLUSHIE!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot…rides and park and any OCs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot…rides and park and any OCs.**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

* * *

**Brief Interlude: TeniPlushie!**

DING! RING! RING! RING!

"All right! That's another one for me!!" Momo cheered; he and the others were in the game booth section of the park, and Momo had scored another win twice at the Ring Tossing game.

"Awesome!" said the booth manager, "Pick your prize!"

Momo scanned the prizes and chose a high fluffy brown dog," I can give these to my little siblings!" Momo smiled widely as he lifted his new brown stuffed dog and a long neck furry giraffe.

"Aww, how sweet of you, Momo!" Eiji cooed playfully, "What are you going to get Ann-Chan??" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"I don't know but—HEY!" Momo shouted at the snickering Ryoma and Eiji.

"Your fault for falling for it!" Kaido jeered.

"You shaddup!" Momo said, "No." Kaido replied.

"Err, guys? Let's not do this again," Oishi tried to stop another "NO" fight. Kaido and Momo looked at each other, huffed, and turned away with an annoyed look on their faces.

"Hahaha, they're a funny pair," Nanjiroh laughed; suddenly his eyes caught a booth where you had to shoot a clown's mouth. "OOH! LET'S PLAY THAT, RYOMA! RYOGA!! LET'S GO!!" Nanjiroh grabbed his two sons and ran off to the 'shoot-the-clown's-mouth' booth, the other boys following them in laughter.

That's when they all saw it.

The greatest prizes of ALL!

They were all around them, high in the racks above and straight in their faces…taunting each of them.

They were…HUGE…DIFFERENT COLORS, and they were PLUSHIE-FIED!!

They were—

"TENNIS BALLS AND RAQUETS!!" They all exclaimed in pure awe and want.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "I WANT THE RED AND YELLOW ONE!" Chibi Ryoma whined, pulling at his father's sleeve, pointing at a plushie red racquet and plushie yellow tennis ball.

"I WANT THE GREEN ONES!" Chibi Ryoga shouted, jumping up and down, pointing at his items of a plushie green tennis ball and racquet.

"OISHI OISHI! Let's get the red and black ones? My hair color and yours!! ONEGAIII??" Chibi Eiji pleaded like a poor kitten being deprived from fish.

Chibi Oishi sweat dropped, "…Matteku…hai hai, whatever you want, but you have to win them though!"

" I WILLL!!" Chibi Eiji grinned.

Chibis Inui, Kaido and Taka were awed and their eyes sparkled.

"Plushie tennis balls and racquets...ME WANT!" the three whooted.

Chibi Fuji's eyes sparked. "I want those…" he muttered darkly, "AND I SHALL NOT STOP PLAYING UNTIL I GET THEM!" he declared.

Chibi Tezuka looked up at a green tennis ball and light blue racquet and stared.

'………_Hm…'_ he thought, _'I think I shall test my…non-tennis gaming skills…'_

After that, the team split. Father with sons, rival with rival, friends with friends, sadistic person with a 'silent' person…and so begins the confusing mess of changing scenes and characters!! …Yay…

* * *

**Lol, okay, I KNOW this chapter is the SHORTEST chapter EVER (yes I am ASHAMED) …but this was all I could get out of my head…damned writers block. So, I'm calling in reinforcements; YOU PEOPLE! If ANY of you have any game ideas that our loveable tennis players can play so they can achieve their dreams of owning a plushie tennis ball and plushie racquet, **_**PLEASE**_** SEND THEM IN WITH YOUR REVIEWS!! :D Btw, you can throw in as many ideas as you want. More amusement park goodness for Ryoma and the others, and more chapters for me to write and more AMUSEMENT for you people. So send all of your ideas in! :D I have some down already, but I REALLY don't want to end this story so soon. :D Love your reviews!**

**P.S – This week is a busy one for me. I'll try to get the update later okay? Please don't kill me.**

**P.S.S – I know that some of you added this story on alerts and favorites and are quiet readers/reviewers…REVIEW DAMN YOU!! xD +shakes fist **_**playfully**_** angrily+**


	21. Brief Interludes PT 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**Claimer: I own the plot, all minor OCs, all the rides, actually the whole park (which doesn't exist, so don't sue me. +punches lawyers into an asteroid+ )**

**Thanks all of you for sending in your ideas! Hope you won't be disappointed!**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

RNR – Ryoga, Nanjiroh, and Ryoma  
TF – Tezuka and Fuji  
MKTI – Momo, Kaido, Taka and Inui  
EO – Eiji and Oishi

* * *

**Brief Interlude(S)!**

TF (Dart 'n' Paint!)

"Hey, Tezuka,"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna test our coordination?"

"Sure."

"Okay, then, ten please."

"Same."

Both Tezuka and Fuji paid 5 dollars **(AN: Sorry, I don't know jack shyt when it comes to Yen)** to the booth manager and received 10 darts in return.

"Oh yeah," The booth manager said suddenly, "You can choose two prizes if you win."

Tezuka and Fuji looked at each, "Great!" Fuji said, smiling. The Booth manager smiled back, "Good luck!"

Tezuka and Fuji simultaneously took one dart and locked onto a target, for Tezuka, a red balloon, and Fuji a blue one.

Both of them threw his dart.

"…!"

"…I missed??"

Indeed…they had missed. THE Tezuka Kunimitsu and THE Fuji Syuusuke…MISSED.

'_Impossible!!' _the boys both thought.

"…Okay…" They both took another dart and took aim, and threw it again.

THUNK

THUNK

The darts impaled the wall, meaning that Tezuka and Fuji were off aim again.

Fuji's eyes opened, causing the booth manager to freeze, then duck from the icy steel eyes. Those around Fuji, except Tezuka, felt the evil aura and stepped twenty steps away.

Tezuka was silent, _'Impossible…'_ he thought again.

Tezuka picked up another dart, and locked eyes with the red balloon, which seemed to be taunting him. Tezuka narrowed his eyes.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Tezuka suddenly glowed with a golden light, and his stance took on his trademark technique. Chibi Tezuka cocked his arm back, and threw the dart.

The dart flew straight and through. "Wahhh!!" it cried out, then it smacked into the red balloon and popped it. Chibi Tezuka and Chibi Fuji watched, disturbed, as the balloon wailed and paint oozed out of its interior.

'_That was disturbing...'_ Chibi Tezuka stared.

Then it was Fuji's turn. The tensai's cold eyes literally froze the blue balloon.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "…Cold…" the balloon shivered inside.

Chibi Fuji grabbed his dart and locked onto the balloon. "Time to die," Chibi Fuji said.

The balloon's eyes widened, "NOOOOO!!" it cried out.

Fuji took on the stance of his favorite technique, Tsubame Gaeshi, and released his dart into the air. "MUAHAHHA!!" laughed the dart, who suddenly achieved red demonic eyes. "EEYAHHH!!" the balloon cried.

POP!

The dart flew back to Chibi Fuji, and they both evilly smirked.

Chibi Booth Manager blinked, inwardly, he was terrified.

"…N-nice shot…" he stammered, "P-Pick your p-prizes!"

Fuji and Tezuka automatically chose their prizes.

"I'll get the green tennis ball and blue tennis racquet." Tezuka said.

"I want the yellow tennis ball and light blue tennis racquet." Fuji said after Tezuka.

The booth manager got up on his feet and got the prizes down and gave them to Fuji and Tezuka.

"Thanks for playing!" He said.

"You're welcome." The two boys replied, and then they turned and walked away.

After a few minutes or so of walking, they stopped in front of a store, Fuji asked, "Hey, Tezuka…where are we going?"

Tezuka was silent, "…No idea…"

Fuji laughed, "Well, at least we're near a store. Ooh, cameras." Fuji walked into the store and came out later with a disposable camera. "Now I need to find the others to—" Fuji was cut off as he heard familiar voices. He and Tezuka turned, and Fuji smiled and took a shot.

FLASH!

!OoOoO!

RNR (Surprise, Surprise...)

"HEY DAD! LEGGO!" Ryoma struggled as his father kept pulling him to a booth that had ball throwing contest. Nanjiroh had heard of a great prize being offered for free if one won in one shot. The trouble was that no one could win throwing a ball from ten feet away in one shot.

"Aw come on, Ryoma," Ryoga snickered as he walked a little ways behind his father and little brother, "You know you don't mind!"

"Ryoga, you shut up." Ryoma growled, "Why do you care so much for a prize anyway, dad?"

Nanjiroh giggled, "BECAUSE, Ryoma-chan—"

"Don't call me chan." Ryoma interrupted crossly.

Nanjiroh continued as if he didn't hear his son, "It's a _free_ prize."

Ryoma and Ryoga sighed, "Aye…"

"You know, you two really are alike." Nanjiroh said.

Ryoga and Ryoma twitched, "How so?"

"Well that for one thing," Nanjiroh said, "You two twitched just now and said 'Aye' at the same time. Another reason is that you look like, just Ryoga looks like an older version of you Ryoma."

"That doesn't mean we're alike!" Ryoma protested.

"Yeah! I'm sexier than him!" Ryoga said.

Ryoma stepped on his brother's foot again, "Say that one more time, and I'll be sure to step on your face." He said with a smile.

"Like you can do that!" Ryoga laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Ryoma asked.

Before Ryoga could say anything, Nanjiroh intervened, "Stop it, both of you! Now you're brothers, okay? If you have a problem settle it later, but right now, it's FAMILY TIME!" Nanjiroh said with a serious face, "Now hug and make up."

Ryoma and Ryoga looked at each other, "Oh you've gotta be kidding me." Ryoma muttered. Ryoga rolled his eyes and looked the other way. Nanjiroh, in annoyance pushed his two sons together and they fell in a brotherly embrace. Literally.

FLASH!

Ryoga and Ryoma looked up to see Fuji and Tezuka in front of him and his brother. Fuji had taken the picture with a disposable camera he had bought a few moments earlier.

"Damn it!" Ryoma cursed.

"Thank you for being my first guinea pig, Echizen-kun." Fuji laughed.

"…You're not welcome." Ryoma pouted.

"Hey, you two! Nice meeting up with ya." Nanjiroh greeted.

"Same here, Echizen-san." Tezuka said.

"Well, let's get to the contest! I WANT THAT PRIZE!" Nanjiroh cheered, and once again, Ryoma was being dragged.

"DAMN IT, OYAJI! LET GO!"

"NEVER!!"

--

When they got to the booth, Ryoma looked around as he and his father, brother, and Sempais lined up for the contest.

"Boring…" he muttered, then he heard a loud familiar meow, his eyes widened, because in a small transparent box (with a lot of air holes) was a familiar, spotted himalayian cat. It was—

"KARUPIN?!" Ryoma yelled in shock.

* * *

**Muahaha, yes, I'm evil. Thanks to ALL of you who suggested your ideas! Thanks to you, I was able to get this chapter out before a week!**

**Thanks to Mandy-San for Fuji's and Tezuka's activity and suggesting that Karupin be in the story and speadee for Ryoma, Nanjiroh, and Ryoga's activity (Which I will finish.)**

**Ryoma: You're evil, bringing in my Karu into the evil park.  
Me: Thank you.  
Ryoma: Grr…I won't sic Karupin on you because it's your birthday.  
Ryoga and Nanjiroh: REALLY?! JUMP THE AUTHORESS!  
Momo and the others except Fuji and Tezuka: HUGS!  
Me: O.O AHH!! –is tackled with hugs-  
Tezuka and Fuji: Happy 15****th**** Birthday, Arisu.  
Me: T-Thanks...REVIEW!**

**PS: I'll be using two ideas in each chapter. So send more in! Help APAAB get to 200+ reviews!! –huggles-**


	22. Brief Interludes PT 2

Muahaha, Yes, Karupin is now in the story

**Muahaha, Yes, Karupin is now in the story! Wee!!**

**Sorry it took so long…finals, performance….I HAVE DMV TESTING!! WOO HOO!! WATCH OUT PEOPLES! I'm gonna get my license!! WOO HOO!!**

* * *

**Brief Interlude(s) **_Pt 2_

Surprise, Surprise…(cont.)

"KARUPIN?!" Ryoma shouted in disbelief, "You're the _FREE _PRIZE?!"

Karupin pitifully meowed, "Mreowr!!" _'Masterr!! Help me!!'_

Ryoma turned around sharply and pulled his father and older brother down and growled in their face, "WHAT. IS. KARUPIN. DOING. HERE?!"

Nanjiroh and Ryoga blinked, "Karupin?" They looked to the box and saw the poor cat. Their eyes widened, "We didn't take her here!!" they said, a little frightened at Ryoma's demon look. Ryoma's feline eyes narrowed as he asked, "Then WHY is she here??"

"We don't know!"

While this was happening, Fuji and Tezuka were watching from the sidelines, Fuji was amused, Tezuka was blinking. "Wow…he really loves his cat." Fuji stifled a giggle.

"Sigh…" Tezuka sighed.

Ryoma was currently staring evilkly at his relatives and they cringed, "We relly don't know!!" they said.

"Mreow! Mreowr!! Meowr!" _It's true…I followed you, they had nothing to do with it, I jumped into your bag before you left…_

Ryoma froze, remembering a certain incident when going to his hotel in America, he had noticed his bag was wriggling and when he opened it, Karupin had unexpectedly pounced on him, causing the taxi driver to nearly swerve around the road.

Ryoma sighed and then he decided.

"I'll play…aye…this is NOT a good day for me…"

Ryoma and his relatives and senpais got to the front and Ryoma paid 2dollars to the booth manager, but not before asking, "How and where did you get this cat?"

The booth manager smiled and said, "This cat was wandering near my booth and someone told me it was a spotted Himalayan cat. I had bribed it with fish and caught it."

Ryoma inwardly seethed, the man had bribed his Karupin and caught her?!

"I see..." he said calmly, but to Ryoga, Nanjiroh, Fuji and Tezuka, the boy was a raging inferno inside.

Ryoma received a ball, went back ten feet, and faced the target.

"Remember! If you can get the ball in the hole from that far, you get to choose two prizes AND get this cat for free!"

Ryoma smirked; he had done this before in Germany when lost with Momo and Eiji (1).

Ryoma cocked back his right arm and threw the ball. It was watched as it sailed through the air.

'_He won't make it in…no one can!'_ The booth manager arrogantly thought, but he was wrong.

THUNK!!

"WHAT?!"

The booth manager's jaw dropped. The ball had made it in!

The crowd of people went into a frenzy.

"WOWW!!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!"

"…I couldn't even do that…"

"Cool!"

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! He made in clean in one shot!!"

Ryoma smirked. He walked up to the booth and said, "I'll take that red tennis racket, yellow tennis ball plushies AND my 'free' Himalayan cat now."

The booth manager broke out of his trance and quickly gave the plushies to Ryoma, it took a while to get Karupin out of the cage, because the cat was struggling to get to Ryoma.

"…Uh, here…good job!" The booth manager said.

"Thanks." Ryoma picked up Karupin with one hand and grabbed his plushies with the other.

He walked up to his friends and relatives and asked, "Shall we go?"

Nanjiroh laughed, "You and your cat…sheesh…"

"Aww, how cute!! …PICTURE!" Fuji shouted.

FLASH!

"Ack! Fuji-senpai!!" Ryoma shouted.

"Hehehe…" laughed Fuji

"Fuji…" Tezuka sighed

"Yes?" Blue eyes opened.

"…Nevermind…"

"Okay!" They closed.

Ryoga stared at Fuji, he went up to Ryoma and said, "Is he ALWAYS like that??"

Ryoma sighed, "Unfortunately so…"

Ryoga shivered.

"Hey, isn't that Momo, Kaido, Taka and Inui over there?" Fuji asked.

The four turned and indeed they saw the four Seigaku regulars.

"Looks like they're heading for the Strength game," Ryoma said, and they were.

Fuji smiled, "Ooh…Momo and Taka, hammering at a strength game…this I have to see…let's go!"

Fuji began to walk to his teammates, pulling Tezuka behind him.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to pull me you know…"

"Hehe."

* * *

**(1) Yeah I know he used a racquet, I forgot to put that in the previous chapter.**

**Okay, sorry this took so long and so sorry it's short (i wanted to update so bad..) . My muse was kidnapped and was lodged in the far recesses of my mind. Also school got in the way. Damn finals, but it's summer for me! WHOOPIE!! :D Good-bye school work, hello…writing work…Oh well, the good news is: **_**I'M FREE!!**_

**Review!! **

**Edit: Wow this chapter doesn't have a Tenipuri catch…xD**


	23. Brief Interludes PT 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, any OCs, the park and rides.**

**YAY!! TODAY IS THE DAY…where I first published this story! Yay!! –does hamster dance- woot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brief Interludes Pt 3**

_**Strength**_

"Karupin, sic him!"

"NO! NOT THE FACE!"

Ryoga yelled as Karupin jumped on him and pawed at his face, all the while, Ryoma looked on with a smirk. Ryoga had just pissed Ryoma off again with another crack at his availability (relationship-wise). Ryoma had gotten angry, and well, here was the result. Poor Ryoga…hehehe….

Ahem, anyway…

Ryoma, Nanjiroh, Ryoga, Fuji and Tezuka were on their way to the Strength tester when Nanjiroh, unsurprisingly caught eye of a young woman. Ryoma and Ryoga stopped when their "Danger!-UNPURE-DAD-EVENT!" senses were tingling…

Ryoma turned and grabbed his father by the sleeve, holding Karupin with the other arm, "Oyaji, don't make us tell kaa-san…"

Nanjiroh snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that, "…Please don't…"

Ryoga snickered, "Aww, Ryo-chan, why did you tell him? I wanted to see Kaa-san wail on Oya…heheh…"

Ryoma looked at his brother and then at his father, he smiled, "Yeah that would be fun!" Nanjiroh froze, but then Ryoma sighed, "But that's too mean, I mean, we already helped kaa-san do something with his magazines…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Nanjiroh exploded, shaking his son, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH JENNIFER!?. Ryoma and Ryoga stuck their tongues out. "Not telling, mom will take away my ponta." Ryoma said, "She'll take away my precious car!" Ryoga sniffed.

"YOU TRAITORS!!"

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Nanjiroh roared and chased his sons, whom were cackling like maniacs.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!!" Chibi Nanjiroh roared, "NEVERRR!!" Chibi Ryoga and Chibi Ryoma cackled.

As the father chased his sons, Fuji laughed, "They really are alike, those two…" Tezuka's mouth slightly turned up, "They also have one thing in common: The torturing of their father." Fuji cracked up at the end of that sentence, "Hiiilarious!" he said.

"We'd better catch up." Tezuka said, "Right." Fuji replied, as the Echizens caught up to Momo, Kaido, Inui and Taka, nearly scaring the beejees out of Momo (who was paying to play the Strength game) since Ryoma accidentally smacked into him, making Momo trip over Kaido who was tying his shoe, and…smacked his head onto the bulge that made the block shoot up.

"Ooh…that's _gotta hurt_…" Fuji 'cringed', _'Tee-hee…'_

!OoOoO!

"WAH!!" Momo yelped as he felt someone slam into him, the dunk-smasher tripped over his team-mate/rival and smacked his head on the huge button thingy, making the small block rocket up to the bell and smacked the huge bell up top.

RINNGG!!

Momo and the others stared up at the bell and followed the block down as it fell back to its starting place.

The manager of the game blinked and shook his head to clear of the whirl of events that had just happened, "Um…okay, since you hit the bell, pick your two prizes!"

Momo, who was rubbing his head jumped up and cheered, "WHOO-HOO! Alright! I choose the black tennis racquet and that yellow tennis ball!"

Kaido snorted, "Pure luck. Too bad your brain isn't as strong as your skull."

"Hey! I resent that!" Momo shouted, "At least I got _THESE_," and Momo shoved his precious plushies into Kaido's face,

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "Haha! I have tennis-related plushies, and you don't!!" Chibi Momo sing-songed at Chibi Kaido.

The chibi viper growled and he grew angry, and after quickly paying the chibi manager, he grabbed the hammer, and slammed it down, making the block sky rocket and smack the bell, causing a resounding RIIIiiIIiiiIING!

Chibi Momo's jaw went slack.

Chibi Kaido chose a dark green racquet and green tennis ball, turned and smirked triumphantly. "What now, broom-head?"

Momo growled, "Broom-head!? WHY I OUTTA!!"

"Outta what?!" Kaido growled back.

As Kaido and Momo fought, Fuji looked around and noticed Taka standing and staring at the strength game, he walked over to his team-mate, "Come on, Taka(1), try it…you know you want the plushies…"

Taka blushed, "Um..well, I dunno, I—"

Fuji smiled, "Alright…"

Suddenly Fuji handed Taka his raquet, and Taka became…

"**I'M MR. STRENGTH MAN!! LEMME AT IT! LEMME AT IT!! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL MY STRENGTH!!"** Taka bellowed, the manager gasped and ducked as a reflex.

BURNING Taka paid the manager, if you call throwing the money at him paying, and slammed NOT the hammer, NOT the Racquet, but ONE FIST onto the button, and sent the block soaring and slammed into the bell, knocking the bell off of it's support beam and both block and bell disappeared into the sky.

"It's going…it's going…GONE!!" Fuji said.

Ryoga and Nanjiroh's eyes bugged out, "OH MY GOD!!" They shouted in shock, "DUDE THAT WAS CRAZY!!" Ryoga yelled, his eyes wide.

"I'm NEVER going near you with a racquet in your hand…" Nanjiroh gaped.

Taka blushed and smiled shyly, Fuji had already taken away his precious racquet.

"U-Um…ex-excuse me," they turned to the Manager, "Er, you can pick your prizes now."

Taka smiled brightly, "Awesome!!" he said happily, "I'll take the yellow tennis ball and dark blue racquet."

Racquet…

_Racquet…_

_**RACQUET!!**_

Ryoma, Momo and Kaido (whom Karupin and charmed him with cute cat looks, into holding him—"HAH! YOU LIKE CATS?!" Momo got smacked on the head for laughing.) stared and they gasped, suddenly realizing. Ryoma grabbed his brother and father and backed as far as he could go, "Oyaji, Ryoga, I don't like you, but RUN. FOR. YOUR. LIFE!" Ryoma shouted and he, Momo and Kaido ran.

Ryoga and Nanjiroh noted the racquet being handed to Taka, screamed and ran away after their family member.

Tezuka and Fuji looked after them, "What are they so afraid about?" Fuji asked Tezuka, the boy just sighed, "Watch and you'll see." Fuji turned and watched with Tezuka as the manager handed the deadly weapon to their team-mate.

Taka closed his hand around his racquet and his eyes flamed.

"…Oh, that's why…haha."

"**BUUURRRRRRRNINGGGGGGG!!"**

* * *

As for the bell and block, let's say they made a trip to a rather unfortunate King.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Atobe shouted.

* * *

**TA-DA!! Took me a hell of a long time, lol, cousin from Minnesota came and aunts and uncles from New York came, Oh family moments…**

**I have no idea what Fuji calls Taka…I forget easily now.**

**YAY FOR TENIPURIS!! Woot… Review!! Oh yeah, and in your review, tell me what Oishi and Eiji should do! **


	24. Brief Interludes PT 4

Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of saying this…I DON'T OWN PoT SO STOP ASKING

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of saying this…I DON'T OWN PoT SO STOP ASKING!!**

**Thank you for your ideas, my fellow readers and reviewers! : I hope I won't disappoint! …hehe…**

**Oh yeah, if any of you were confused (thank you to a certain reviewer who brought this up) Atobe was back at Hyotei. –sheepish look- I forgot to put that…hehe…ehh…ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

**Brief Interludes PT 4**

RELAY RACE, Teamwork!

"YAYY!!" Eiji cheered as he waved a HUGE cone of Cotton Candy while spinning around, "Cotton Candy! Arigato, Aibou!!" Eiji cheered again as he gave a quick 'manly' hug to Oishi, then he ate the cotton candy as quick as he could.

Oishi shook his head as he smiled, "You and cotton candy are a crazy combination…I wonder why you never get cavities…you eat a lot of sweets."

Eiji laughed, "Well, you have my toothbrush and toothpaste to thank for my beautiful, charming smile," Eiji said, flashing a brilliant set of pearly whites at Oishi, a sparkle appeared.

Oishi laughed, "Okay, okay, enough about that. What do you want to do?"

Eiji put an index finger to the corner of his mouth and looked up, posing in a classic 'thinking-cutie' pose.

"Hmm…I wanna go…THERE!" Eiji pointed at an outside booth that had many people crowding around it. Eiji and Oishi, due to curiosity, went up to the booth. "What's going on here?" Oishi asked a teenage girl.

The girl turned, a bit startled, but she replied, "This is a relay race, if you win, you can get four prizes," Then another girl piped up, "It's a good deal because it's a team racing against another."

Oishi nodded, "I see…"

"Oi, Oishi! Let's join! Let's join!!" Eiji bounced around happily, "FOUR PRIZES! An easy way to get those plushies!! Woo!!" Oishi sweat dropped, "I'm starting to think giving you sugar was a bad idea…"

Then they were pulled into the circle and were placed next to another pair.

"ALRIGHT!!" bellowed the Relay Referee, "It's time to start the race!! Remember! No shoving, pushing, or harming any of the current contestants under any circumstances! No cheating, too! You all must use your brains and bodies to get through the four obstacles to win! At the end of the race, the winning team will be rewarded with their prizes! Two for one person and two for the other, that's FOUR prizes!" The referee winked, "So do your best and good luck!"

"We're so going to win!" One guy with red hair and black eyes bragged, his partner, a black haired red eyed boy, gave him a high five, "Hell yeah, let's show them what we're made of Hiro!" Hiro smirked, "Naturally, Miro!"

Eiji got annoyed, "I hate them…annoying arrogant brats…" Oishi was about to say something when Hiro interrupted them, apparently the boy and his partner heard Eiji's comment and retorted, "We're annoying? Well at least we're not an immature teenager like you!" Hiro and Miro laughed an annoyingly laugh.

Eiji's eyes flared, but before he could retort, Oishi stepped in, "Yes, you both are not immature teenagers, you are both immature children, so it would be wise for you children to kindly zip your mouths." Oishi then turn away, leaving Hiro and Miro to blink and gape in shock. Eiji was in awe, "Wow, Oishi, you rock! I didn't know you had that side in you!" Oishi smiled, "Well, that's what those guys get for boasting and insulting my partner."

Eiji teared up, "Oishi!" Then he smirked, "Alright, let's show them our skills."

Oishi smirked back, "Definitely."

"Alright then…" The referee blinked, "Let's start!"

The referee shot a fake gun that sprayed confetti everywhere, and the race started.

"LET'S GO!!" Eiji and Oishi cheered.

**Wow, I'm really reeling in your help…TTxTT I'm sorry, I can't think of anything anymore…help me think of two obstacles for Oishi and Eiji, I got the other two, but I can't think of others, I'm alternating between Oishi's and Eiji's skills (Flexibility and Accuracy) Do any of you have any ideas? If so, please tell me. Ugh, I'm so disappointed in myself…short chapters! XX Happier note: YAY FOR 200+ REVIEWS!!**


	25. Brief Interludes PT5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**What can I say? I got lazy.**

******The poll has been closed, the maximum chapters until APAAB is finished is TEN CHAPTERS! -confetti- :D The countdown has started!**

**Credit goes to: Speadee for the Paintball idea XD Tyvm!**

* * *

_Previously on APAAB…_

Eiji's eyes flared, but before he could retort, Oishi stepped in, "Yes, you both are not immature teenagers, you are both immature children, so it would be wise for you children to kindly zip your mouths." Oishi then turn away, leaving Hiro and Miro to blink and gape in shock. Eiji was in awe, "Wow, Oishi, you rock! I didn't know you had that side in you!" Oishi smiled, "Well, that's what those guys get for boasting and insulting my partner."

Eiji teared up, "Oishi!" Then he smirked, "Alright, let's show them our skills."

Oishi smirked back, "Definitely."

"Alright then…" The referee blinked, "Let's start!"

The referee shot a fake gun that sprayed confetti everywhere, and the race started.

"LET'S GO!!" Eiji and Oishi cheered.

* * *

**Brief Interludes PT5**

_Teamwork! Paintball Battle!_

The first obstacle was a paintball shootout. The team to get hit with ten paintballs first will be delayed for two minutes to give the other team an advantage. Both teams quickly donned their protective suits and grabbed their paintball guns. The referee turned on some large TVs outside the dome and everyone could see what was happening. The two teams had to enter a rather large dome to protect to crowds that were watching.

"Let's do this!" Eiji grinned as he and Oishi entered the dome.

Hiro and Miro arrogantly smirked at each other, "Tch, if they think they can beat us in a paintball shootout, they're insane!" Miro said to his brother as they ran into the dome. "I know, we're like the best paintballers in the world!" Hiro replied.

"Good lord, when will you two stop boasting??" Oishi's voice appeared behind Hiro.

Apparently, Eiji and Oishi had hidden behind a rather huge barrel and waited until the team of idiots to come in and let their guard down at the seemingly empty entrance.

Hiro and Miro jumped and turned around, but it was too late, Oishi had landed a hit on both of them. "AHH!!" The twins cried out as they were shot in the stomach. Oishi had decided to hit them 10 feet away, he didn't want to cause them a lot of pain. **(AN: Believe me, a paintball in close range to the chest or any area hurts like HELL. Don't try it, it bruises.)**

After shooting his two shots, Oishi ducked out of range when two paintballs went flying at him. "Missed me! TWICE!" Oishi called out and he sped away and took cover behind another crate.

"Damn it!" the twins cursed, they didn't see a red haired lion behind them.

"BOMBARDMENT!" Eiji yelled out in triumph, scaring the beejees out of the opposing team.

"HOLY!"

"WHAT THE?!"

Eiji shot once at each brother before laughing and flipped over to the other side of the dome and hid in a barrel with a small hole.

"Well, it looks like Team two has advantage over Team one! A very skilled and coordinated team!" the referee's voice came out of the speakers, and those who were watching the battle cheered, "GO TEAM TWO!!" cheered the little kiddies, aww…

"It seems that team two is catching all the attention and cheers, what will team one do now? Good luck to your four!"

Eiji dodged a shot to the chest by Hiro and so far, Eiji and Oishi were hit twice. However, because of his flexibility and accuracy, Eiji and Oishi joined their skills together and landed four hits to the opposing team.

The score was as follows:

Eiji and Oishi in the lead, each boy had two paint splats on his vest. Hiro and Miro each had with three splats on his vest.

Eiji and Oishi were in the lead and that infuriated the twins, "Damn it, how do they always dodge and hit us?!" They both yelled.

"Because we're a team, partners in legal-fun-crime!" chirped Eiji as he jumped from behind his crate and using this as a distraction, Oishi stepped out, "Yup and you two really need to pay _attention_ to your _surroundings_. It could save you." The Yakiniku Demon/Magistrate** (1)** said, emphasizing on the words 'attention' and 'surroundings'** (2)**.

"Huh?" Miro stupidly asked.

"Good lord," Oishi sighed, then he and Eiji, who was perched precariously a top three crates, took aim and, "FIRE!" Eiji gleefully shouted and he shot two paint balls at Miro, Oishi following his example but aiming at Hiro instead.

It was a fluke, an accident, anything but intended.

Hiro and Miro, out of reflex after shot at three times, finally ducked, making Oishi and Eiji's shots hit each other.

"Whoa!" Eiji shouted; he fell atop the crates; he now had three splats on his vest.

"Ahh!" Oishi yelled as he fell to the ground, he too had three splats on his protective vest.

It was now a tie, both teams had three splats on his vest, and were hit six times.

"HAH!" Hiro and Miro shouted triumphantly, "You didn't get us!"

Oishi got up and smiled, "You sure about that?"

Hiro and Miro blinked, "What—?"

"Oi, heads up!" Eiji shouted, causing the two brothers to turn, but it was too late.

"HOLY CRAP!" Miro shouted as Eiji fired two paintballs at Miro again, but this time it made contact with its true target. Oishi used this as a distraction and shot two paintballs at Hiro's unsuspecting back, though he had to move a few feet away not to injure Hiro, "Yow!" shouted Hiro.

In no less than two minutes, Oishi and Eiji had taken the lead once again.

"AMAZING!"the referee shouted, "In record time, Team two managed to turn the tables back in their favor!"The girls in the crowd went wild, they screamed in admiration and support for Eiji and Oishi. "KYAA! GO TEAM TWO! FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O! KYAA!!" Their male friends stared, _'What the F?' _they squawked in their heads.

The referee laughed, "Well we know which team the girls are rooting for to win! Good Luck boys!"

Hiro and Miro were livid, these two guys were kicking theiur ass, and in PUBLIC too! "Bastards," Miro muttered, "We'll show them!" Hiro hissed.

The score was:

Eiji and Oishi – Three splats – hit six times

Hiro and Miro – Five splats – hit ten times

Eiji and Oishi needed only five more hits to go before they won, and by the rate they were going, it wouldn't be long before they got there.

!OoOoO!

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Taka asked.

"Where?" Momo asked, "Over there." Taka pointed at a large dome, where crowds were cheering up a storm.

"Ooh, looks interesting!" Fuji said, intrigued.

"Definitely, come on boys, let's go!" Nanjiroh grinned and started to pull Ryoga and Ryoma for the _n_th time that day.

"Oya, we can walk and see clearly ourselves!" Ryoga said, slightly stumbling as Nanjiroh increased his pace.

"Yeah, we're not—whoa!—little kids!" Ryoma added, nearly dropping Karupin and falling onto his tailbone, but he was steadied by Ryoga who reached out to rebalance his little brother.

Nanjiroh noticed this and slightly smirked, "Fine," he said, letting go, "But I'm getting to the front first!" Nanjiroh grinned and took off and dived into the crowd.

"…Is your father easily excitable?" Tezuka asked Ryoma as they kept on walking, the boy stared at his captain, "You have NO idea…" he replied.

"…I see…"

"Hey guys, look who's on TV!" Fuji said, they were already in the crowd, and were standing next to Nanjiroh who was laughing at one of the teams on the TVs.

Kaido and Momo's eyes widened, "OISHI-SEMPAI AND EIJI-SEMPAI??"

"Hey, looks like they're kicking ass!" Ryoga commented, laughing along with his father. "Those two idiots getting pummeled by Eiji and Oishi look like a mess!"

"What are they doing and why?" Taka asked.

"It's a relay race!" One girl piped up, the same girl that talked to Eiji and Oishi before, "Two teams compete in a relay race, and there are four prizes if you win, one person gets to choose two."

"Ooh, interesting…" Fuji said, looking back at the TV.

Momo cheered as the guys from the opposing team of Eiji and Oishi got shot twice again, "WOO!! GO EIJI AND OISHI-SEMPAI!! KICK THEIR BUTTS!!"

!OoOoO!

Eiji and Oishi were certainly acting up to Momo's expectations; they had landed three more hits on both Hiro and Miro, to the twins' frustration. Hiro and Miro only landed two more hits again, making the score:

Eiji and Oishi – Five splats (each) – hit six times

Hiro and Miro – Eight splats (each) – hit thirteen times

"Whoo!!" Eiji cheered, "Two more splats to each of them and we win this round!"

Oishi laughed at Eiji's excitement, _'He's really into this…'_ Oishi thought with a smile.

Behind a crate, Hiro scowled, "Damn it!" he hissed, "We're gonna lose to those bastards?" Miro whined.

"Not if we do something about it." Hiro growled, Miro nodded, "What are we going to do?" he asked, "We'll divide and conquer," Hiro was about to explain more, but he was interrupted as Eiji's voice came from above them, "Ooh, playing dirty now, are we?" he asked, "Well, that's not fair at all." Eiji flipped over the crate and landed in front of the twins, "Really, if you want to play dirty, plan it somewhere where we can't easily hear you." Oishi said, coming out from behind another crate.

'_Shit…'_ Hiro and Miro thought.

Oishi and Eiji exchanged looks, "Ready?" Oishi asked, "Always partner," Eiji replied, "Great."

The two turned and locked onto their targets, "Three…" Hiro looked down, "Two," Miro sighed in frustration, "One, FIRE!"

"YOW!"

"YIKES!"

The four paintballs were shot, and the Paintball battle was won.

"Alright! The first obstacle is won, Team Two will now move onto the second obstacle! Good teamwork, boys!" The referee shouted, the girls screamed, "KYAA!! GO TEAM TWO!! WE LOVE YOUU!!"

Ryoma and the other Seigaku regulars stared, "Whoa…rabid fangirls!" Momo gaped, "Oh my, Eiji and Oishi are going to have to run fast after they win this." Fuji laughed.

"I feel sorry for them already…" Taka blinked.

Inside the dome, Eiji and Oishi exchanged a high five, "Awesome work, Oishi," Eiji said, "Back at ya, Eiji." Oishi replied.

"Team Two, please proceed to the exit and to the next obstacle! Team One, stay where you are for two minutes!"

"Great, thanks a lot, Hiro," Miro grumbled.

"What are you grumbling at ME for?!" Hiro shouted from his place on the ground.

"You wasted time planning!" Miro shouted back.

"That was for our sake!"

"YEAH? WELL IT SUCKED!"

As the twins' began to fight, Eiji and Oishi ran off toward the next obstacle, "Think they'll be okay?" Eiji asked Oishi as they ran out into the blinding outside light. Oishi turned back and saw that the twins were still fighting, "I don't know, let's just hope they don't kill each other…"

Eiji blinked, "Right," then he smiled, "Okay, let's go on to our next obstacle!"

Oishi nodded, "Together!"

* * *

**LOL, I admit, that was a bit cheesy at the end, haha, can't stop laughing at Hiro and Miro. Haha! Well, I'm really sorry about the late late LATE update, I'm a heavy procrastinator, you can all throw stuff at me and scream at me if you like, I won't mind. I'm already getting glares from my muse, GOMEN!!**

**I hope I got Eiji's and Oishi's characters! I love their teamwork!**

**1. Read "Tonight is a Yakiniku Party!" from PoT's manga to find out why Oishi is a Yakiniku Demon/Magistrate**

**2. Hiro and Miro didn't even think of the crates or barrels at all and Oishi was giving them hints.**

**Please review!**


	26. Brief Interludes PT 6

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**Claimer: I own the imaginary park, any minor OCs, and I OWN THE FRIGGIN CRAZY TWINS! XD**

…**Not much to say…except I'm sleepy right now…very…sleepy…**

**Credit: Speadee for this crawling/limbo idea! **

* * *

**Brief Interludes PT 6**

_Teamwork! : UP, DOWN, TOUCH THE GROUND!_

Eiji and Oishi ran outside, and into the screams of infatuation from many girls in the crowd that had increased in size the last time they saw it.

"KYA! WE LOVE YOU TEAM TWO!!" the girls screamed.

Eiji and Oishi recoiled back from shock and fear.

"Oishi, what the heck happened while we were in there??" Eiji asked, shuffling closer to his partner.

"I have no idea Eiji; let's just hope we don't get tackled by them…" Oishi replied.

"Yeah…"

"Alright! This is the second obstacle!" The referee shouted, "In this, the teams will have to expertly move in between, crawl and jump to avoid the many poles to get to the other side!"

Oishi and Eiji blinked, "Whoa, that's a lot of poles…" Oishi said. There were about 200 poles leaning and connecting to another, making it seem as if the poles were lasers in a protected Museum or something. (Imagine a long rectangular box, made of poles, with more individual poles connecting to the ground and other poles.)

"Huh, looks like my kind of obstacle!" Eiji said with a smile.

The referee continued, "If you or your teammate touches even one, both of you must start at the beginning! Good luck!"

Eiji looked at Oishi, "Come on, partner, I'll help ya!" The cute acrobat said with a grin, "Just follow my lead!"

Oishi smiled, "Sure."

Eiji stretched out his back and legs. He started for the Pole Box and got through a space between two poles that were placed horizontally near the ground. Eiji carefully leaned in and got through using his hands for leverage on the ground to help pull his legs through.

He turned to Oishi and reached out, "Come on! I'll help you," Eiji said, "Alright," Oishi said with a laugh. He leaned down and inched in, but when his right leg was about to touch a pole, Eiji took it and carefully guided it to a half split and brought it in. Oishi easily slipped in after that.

"Wow, thanks Eiji!" Oishi said.

"You're welcome!" Eiji replied.

Suddenly Miro and Hiro raced out, the two minutes were up. "Okay! Team One has arrived!" The referee announced and he repeated the rules.

"What, they're in already!" Hiro gaped.

"No duh…" Eiji huffed under his breath.

"Eiji, forget about them, we need to get to the other side!" Oishi said, Eiji turned and saluted, "Right!" he said.

Then Eiji noticed a certain pattern to the pole box. The poles were placed a certain way, that no one could see a particular pattern, unless they looked really closely, and since Eiji was part cat and noticed some things that others couldn't, saw the pattern right away.

"Psst, Oishi!" Eiji called Oishi's attention and discreetly pointed out the pattern, "Look at the poles, there's a pattern!" The last part was whispered into Oishi's ear.

Oishi's eyes widened as he studied the poles and saw the pattern, "Nice eye, Eiji!" Oishi whispered back.

"Thank you." Eiji bowed, "Let's go then."

Eiji turned and sidled into the next space in between two poles, "Come on!" Oishi laughed and followed Eiji's lead; he too sidled into the next space. Oishi Eiji then ducked and did the limbo under a pole that was placed horizontally. The two Seigaku regulars did two more limbos under poles that were placed closer to the ground, but high enough that people could get through.

As for Hiro and Miro, they got through the first pole…let's say that they were tangled up.

"AGH! DAMN IT!!" Hiro shouted as he touched the pole…again…

"Will you PLEASE _stop_ touching the pole?! You're holding us back!!" Miro shouted as he made his way back out the second pole box.

"Hey, you won't help me! It's your fault too!" Hiro whined.

"Ughhh, you're OLDER than me!! You should set an example for me!" Miro scolded, "…Then again, I don't mind showing you up in front of all these people."

Hiro growled, "Shut your mouth! You're the one that whines when you can't get ice cream, not to mention that you're a 17 year old!"

Miro's face flushed bright red in anger and embarrassment, "S-SHUT UP!!"

"MAKE ME, BIZNITCH!"

"WHY YOU—!"

As the twins had yet _another_ fight, Oishi and Eiji were dominating! Wootness!!

"Oishi, jump!" Eiji shouted as he knelt down and placed his palms together.

"Got it!" Oishi said as he lightly stepped on Eiji's palms and the acrobat lifted his partner to the other side of the thirteen stacked poles.

"ALLEY-OOP!" Eiji chirped as he ran at the poles and flipped over the poles to Oishi. The fan-girls screamed.

"BRAVO!! BRAVO FOR TEAM WORK!! BRAVO FOR TEAM TWO!!" they screamed out their infatuation. This caused the other Seigaku regulars and the Echizen males to cover their ears and sweatdrop.

"This is like a tennis game back at school, only with more girls!" Momo exclaimed.

"How can girls scream that high?!" Ryoga shouted, his and the other males around him cringed as their ears flared in agony when girls next to them went an octave higher in their screams.

Oishi and Eiji sweatdropped, "Eiji…when we win this…let's make a break for it," Oishi said.

"I'll make a break for Heart Attack just so they don't follow!" Eiji said.

"No, Eiji! That's like running to your doom!" Oishi protested, "…At least let me go with you…" Eiji smiled, "Sure." **(AN: KYA, THE LOVE!! THE LOVEE!!)**

By the way, Hiro and Miro were _STILL_ arguing.

"Won't they ever stop??" Taka asked to no one in particular.

"Ehh, they're getting their asses handed to them anyway, it doesn't matter." Ryoma said.

Fuji laughed, "Nice one."

"Thank you."

Oishi and Eiji turned back to their objective and blinked in disbelief, their next obstacle was to jump over another stack of poles, but this time the pole count was twenty.

"This looks impossible!" Oishi exclaimed.

Eiji smirked, "Only if you don't have the right partner and/or skills, Oishi." Oishi blinked, "Oh right…" He said sheepishly.

"Okay, same strategy?" Eiji asked as he knelt down into the position he was in before to help Oishi get over the poles.

"Sure, let's do this!" Oishi smiled, "Alright, GO!" Eiji called. Oishi took a running leap and landed on Eiji's palms, Eiji then used his arm strength and launched Oishi over the poles, "My turn!!" Eiji cheered, the cute neko-chan used his awesome cat skills and flawlessly jumped over the poles. The cheers were deafening. Literally.

"OUR EAAARRRSS!!" Nanjiroh and the other older males cried.

Eiji and Oishi then had to crawl under four poles that were placed horizontally. They had to crawl under because there were poles structured that left no other way but to crawl under. During this time, Hiro and Miro forgot what they were fighting about since the fight escalated into a competition between the better ice cream, Mint and Chip or Cherry Cordial? **(1)** They put it out of their minds and were now focused on the obstacle…finally…

"Ow!" Hiro hissed as he fell to the ground on the other side of the first pole obstacle.

"Come on!" Miro shouted as he hurriedly made his way to the second pole box, then the third. "Oi! Wait for me!" Hiro fumed as he made his way to his brother. Then they looked at the stack of eleven poles in front of them.

"…Oh…poop…" the twins muttered.

Over at the second to last pole box, Oishi had just imitated a crab along with Eiji to get underneath another pole. Then it happened. Eiji and just got out of the crab pose and was stretching. Oishi somehow tripped over his feet when coming out of the crab pose and fell on top of Eiji…and in a crazy, freak accident that was certainly NOT planned by a grinning authoress at her computer…their lips met. This caused a series of events.

First, screams from Yaoi fan-girls screamed at the surprise and the love for Team Two increased.

Second, the males in the crowds were gaping in shock, Momo and Kaido were gaping like fish out of water. Tezuka had discreetly hid his amusement/shock by taking off his glasses and wiping them off and coughed. Now Fuji, ever the sadist, was cackling like a madman, Inui was furiously scribbling away in his beloved notebook, Ryoma's eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open down to the ground. Taka, with his plushie racquet, was yelling with a thunderous voice, **"LOVE IS IN THE AIR BABY! LOVE IS IN THE AIR!! ALRIGHT!"** Taka's statement had caused an uproar from the girls and Ryoga and Nanjiroh were struggling to breathe as they were roaring and bellowing with laughter.

Last but not least, Hiro and Miro were so shocked, that they had toppled over each other in their 'totem pole' idea to get over the poles, and instead smashed into the poles themselves. Aww…so sad.

"OH MY GOD!!" screamed the yaoi fan-girls, "OH MY GOD!! KISSED! TEAM TWO KISSED!! KYAA, THE LOVE!! THE LOVE!!"

Oishi was spluttering and was embarrassed, however, since Eiji was laughing off the event, Oishi couldn't help but laugh along. Come on, it was an accident! It wasn't planned…right?

Eiji was struggling for air as he was standing, "That—HAH!—…was the FUNNIEST…thing that EVER—pfft HAHAH—HAPPENED TO US!"

Oishi laughed, "Seriously!" he and Eiji had to support each other as they laughed. Then Eiji noticed a funny sight and nearly fell to the ground as another bout of laughter consumed him.

"H-hey! Look! Hiro and Miro are—hee hee!—boxed in!!" Eiji cracked up at his pun, because just a few feet away, the poles had arranged themselves in a messy "box" (if you could call it one), and the twins were literally boxed in as Eiji had said.

After Eiji and Oishi laughed themselves out, and after the crowd had settled from their shock, though it took a while, the Golden Pair took a running leap at the last pole, a hurdle if you will, and got over the last pole box. They had won the pole box obstacle!

"YAYY!! GO TEAM TWO!!" The girls squealed.

"OUR EARRSS!!" the men cried out in agony.

"Alright! Team Two has won this obstacle!" The refree shouted, "Team One…umm…stay there, we'll help you in a few…now, will Team Two please proceed to the third obstacle!!"

The girls cheered, "Yayy!!"

"Alright!!" Oishi and Eiji high-fived each other, "Let's go, partner!" Oishi said, "We're dominating!" Eiji shouted in glee, "Whoo!"

As the Golden Pair went off towards the third obstacle, Hiro and Miro were being untangled from their box. Hiro turned to Miro, "All this for just four prizes?" Miro scowled, "We're getting pummeled…"

Hiro frowned, "Don't mention it." Then his face grew downcast, "Please…"

"Sorry, Bro."

Back within the crowd, Ryoga and Nanjiroh were still gasping for air and the youngest of the group was blinking his eyes in shock.

'_What rating was that scene anyway??'_ Ryoma thought, he turned to Fuji and Tezuka whom were talking to each other...and _'Smiling? Wow...'_ then Ryoma got an insane idea, he blinked, _'…Hm…'_ Ryoma then snorted and turned, _'Nah…they're not...or are they? Aghhh my head...'_

* * *

**-giggles like mad- YES!! FINALLY! YAOI FLUFF!! I WAS WAITING FOREVER TO PUT THAT!! YES! **

(1- I wonder…

**Please review!! I'm gonna go sleep…hope a cricket won't jump on me. TTxTT I HAVE SCHOOL IN TWO WEEKS!! NOO!! Btw, this chapter was SUPPOSED to go out yesterday, but a banshee was yelling at me to go to bed, not my mom, though.**


	27. Halloween is aMAZEing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

**Sorry that I took a shitload of time updating, school got in my way, writers block spawned like crazy and I'm panicking over school and life. So sorry it took so long!**

**Note: I came back from Knotts Scary Farm. I went to one of the rides with a spider on it, it made me think of Spider Webs and I was laughing at the irony…and freaking on the inside. Well, this strays from Eiji and Oishi's teamwork play, but hey, Halloween Special! XD**

**Please read and review, even though I took a shitload of time. Sighhhh**

* * *

**Halloween Special: Interlude**

Everyone blinked. Once, then twice they had blinked. One minute it was all sunny and bright, and then the moon came out and it was dark and spooky. While the two teams were heading towards the third obstacle, the park had gone under an instant transformation with all of them there. Everyone in the park were going crazy, frightened and seriously confused at the sudden change of time, which shouldn't have been possible as it was only 4:45 in the afternoon.

"What in the world??" Oishi asked, "What happened?" Miro and Hiro asked in confusion, "What happened to the light?" Momo and Eiji simultaneously asked.

Ryoma and Tezuka were silent, _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_ they thought

All of the lights were suddenly dimmed or off, fog had invaded the whole park, obscuring everyone's view by four feet. The whole park was lit with the light of the pale moon, making everything spooky and freaking out the girls and most girls. The rides had coverings on them and suddenly they had different names on them with freaky 'decorations' around them.

All the girls were clinging onto their guy friends as the wind suddenly picked up and there was a howl in the air.

"Micky, let's get out of here!" one girl shouted.

"Daiko, let's go!" another girl proceeded to drag her boyfriend away to one of the exits near the obstacle, when something popped up in front of her face.

"AHHHH!!!!" she screamed, for in front of her was a person that was dressed in a bloody white doctor's outfit with a 'knife' in his hand.

"OH MY HOLY GOD!!!" everyone shouted.

"SOMEBODY, DO SOMETHING!!!" the girls screamed.

Everyone turned to the referee, "DO SOMETHING!!!!" they shouted, but to their shock, the referee had disappeared. "What the hell! Where did he go?!" Nanjiroh yelled, then they heard screaming all over the park.

"AHHH!!!"

"OH MY GOD, GET AWAY!!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME!!"

Everywhere, screams like these were heard, along with the sound of chainsaws, roars and strange clicking sounds.

"Oh god…." Momo gasped.

Kaido had frozen in fear, _'…no..NO…NOOOO!! WHY!??!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!!??!'_

All of a sudden, a monster with a 'chainsaw' had popped out from a hidden door of the obstacle wall and stared Kaido in the face.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "…" Chibi Kaido stiffened as everyone around him froze in shock. Silence all around…then…

BAM!

"OHMYHOLYFUCKENGODSOMEBODYGETTHISFREAKAWAYFROMMEEEEE!!!" Chibi Kaido screamed as he ran like the devil was after him, which actually happened as a 'devil' had popped out from behind a trashcan and began chasing Chibi Kaido around the obstacle. "GET AWAY!!" he screamed.

The crowd had scattered, everywhere girls were dragging their friends and boyfriends and were screaming their voices out, guys were screaming too, though some of them were laughing. The little kids were crying as they were scooped up into their parents' arms. Eiji, Oishi, Hiro and Miro had jumped out from the obstacle and were running up to the other regulars when something popped out in front of them.

"Boo." It was a bloody man who had blood on his face and shirt.

Both teams screamed and ran around the obstacle, the opposite way where Kaido was running.

"NYAAA!! OISHI!!!" Eiji shouted as one of the monsters revved his chainsaw, "KEEP RUNNING EIJI!!!" Oishi screamed.

"HIRO!!" Miro shouted, Hiro turned and saw that his little brother was about to be grabbed by one of the monsters that had a knife, "WHAT THE HELL, GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU BASTARDS!" Hiro turned and charged at the monster, but it moved away and said, "You can't hurt me…" Hiro scowled, "TO HELL WITH THAT! DON'T TOUCH MY BRO!" he shouted.

Miro blinked, then his eyes softened, "…Thanks Hiro," he said softly.

"WHOA!!" Momo shouted, a zombie had appeared on his left.

"Hi!" Fuji cheerily greeted, "How's your night?"

The zombie looked him, "…ugh…good… …BOO!!"

Fuji laughed, "Great!"

The zombie face-faulted, he walked around Fuji, the other Seigaku players and the Echizens quickly backed away. "…" Fuji looked at the zombie, "Yes?" he asked, then the zombie suddenly leaned forward until he was looking Fuji straight in the eyes, "BOO!!" Everyone jumped, except Tezuka and Fuji though, Kaido, Eiji, Oishi and the twins were still running, but they winced from the loud sound.

"Boo to you too!" Fuji smiled, causing everyone to fall anime-style.

'_Isn't this guy scared???'_ the monsters currently with the boys, and men, there thought.

"Ehh…not really," Fuji said, the monsters hung their heads, _'This takes the fun out of everything…hmm…' _the zombie turned to the other players and eyed for the youngest person, who happened to be, of course, Ryoma.

'…_why is that zombie looking at me…?' _Ryoma sweatdropped, "Uhh…Chibiuske?" Ryoga said, "Yeah?" Ryoma replied, "I think you should run now."

"Good idea!!" Momo, Kaido, Eiji, Oishi and the twins, whom were being chased again, shouted. They all grabbed a Seigaku regular and made a run for it, Ryoga and Nanjiroh grabbed Ryoma and began sprinting ahead, hey, they're pro-tennis players, what do you expect?

"RUN, BOYS!!" Nanjiroh shouted.

The monsters all laughed, "You can run, but you can't hide!!" they shouted.

"WATCH US!!!" the boys and men yelled back.

All of the running tennis players and the twins ran into a maze named, "Window" and as they got in, the moonlight disappeared. Darkness ensnared them into its clutches. They all stiffened, "W-What happened to the light??" Taka stammered, "It disappeared…we're done for…" Inui muttered. "AHH!! INUI-SEMPAI!!! STOP!" Eiji and Momo wailed.

Ryoma sighed and looked around, he noticed something in the far right corner and his curiosity got the better of him. Walking away from his slightly hyperventilating friends, and gathering their attention in the process, Ryoma walked up to the thing in front of him.

"Hey, Echizen-kun, what are you doing?" Taka asked.

"Looking at this thing he—" however, before Ryoma had the chance to finish his sentence, the dark shadow jumped out and grabbed his left arm.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!?" Ryoma shouted, "LET GO OF ME!" Ryoma jerked back his right arm and gave his shadowed attacker a hard right-hook to the jaw, causing him to let go. Ryoma quickly backed up to his friends and family, and together they made a break for it. In the wrong direction…instead of running back to the entrance, they had ventured further into the darkness.

"Ryoma, what the hell was that?!" Nanjiroh shouted, "I DON'T KNOW, DAMN IT! IT JUST REACHED OUT AND GRABBED MY ARM!" Ryoma yelled back. "You okay, though?" Hiro asked, "Yeah…" Ryoma said, "Good." Ryoga nodded, they were running into a hall of windows that had creepy shadows with white eyes. Everywher they went they heard screams, ahead of them, behind them, and they heard slams on the walls next to them!

Kaido growled, out of a habit when he was scared, he was about to say something when he screamed, "HOLY SHIT!!"

Fake spider webs had captured them and monsters had popped out from the hall of windows and were climbing in. Kaido froze.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ Chibi Kaido screamed, "NO!!! NO NO NO NO NO!!!! NOOOO!! I WONT LET YOU TAKE ME ALIVE!!!" After that, Chibi Kaido sprinted down the hall.

"OI!!!!" Chibi Ryoga and Chibi Nanjiroh screeched.

"KAIDO!" The Chibi upper classmen shouted.

"KAIDO SEMPAI!!" Chibi Ryoma yelled.

"MAMUSHI!!!!!" Chibi Momo screamed.

"WAIT UP!!!" the Chibi Twins shrieked.

Everywhere monsters tried grabbing the players, they all dodged, except when they got to a hallway where strobe lights were flashing, they were confused and slammed into each other or the mirrors that reflected off their panicked faces. "WAH!! OISHIIII!!!" Eiji wailed, Oishi turned and to his horror, two monsters with bloody masks had gotten a hold of his partner. "EIJI!!" Oishi yelled, and with the power of adrenaline, Oishi had charged the monsters and kicked the monsters' feet from under them.

"UGH!" they both grunted as they fell.

"EIJI COME ON!!!" Oishi pulled Eiji to his feet and started to run again, "Thanks Oishi!" Eiji thanked the gods for Oishi, "No problem, EijiiiiIIYAHH!!!" Oishi's foot was caught by a hand that reached up through the floorboards. "OISHI!" Eiji cried out, the cat tennis player stomped on the hand, causing it to retreat, "GO OISHI!!" Eiji shouted.

Momo was running up to Kaido when a disfigured person jumped out at him, "HOLY SHIT!!" he screamed and he karate-chopped the person on the head, knocking him out instantly. "Whew…" Momo sighed, he looked up and was met with a person with a half attached head. "GYAAAAAAAA!!!" Momo screamed as he punched the guy in the face and dashed ahead of Kaido, "HEY BASTARD WAIT FOR ME!!!" Kaido screamed as another monster burst from the tapestry covered walls, "HURRY UP, MAMUSHI!!" Momo screamed, "DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!" "BACK AT YOU, PEACH BUTT!" Kaido shrieked back.

"WAHH!!" Miro screamed, "HIRO!! HELP MEE!!!" Hiro turned and saw that her little brother was being dragged away by a woman with a bloody dress, "HEY BITCH!! LET MY BROTHER GO!!" Hiro ran out and gave the biggest slap he ever gave a girl, dead or not, and grabbed his brother as the woman growled, "Miro! Hang on!!" Hiro shouted as he sprinted top speed, "Hiro!" Miro teared up, "Thanks bro!" Hiro looked back and smiled, "No problem!"

Up ahead of the two rival teams, the Echizens were running together, Nanjiroh and Ryoga had placed Ryoma in the middle of their family group as they made a break for it. "Keep running, sons!" Nanjiroh shouted over the screams heard in the maze, "TRYING TO!!!" Ryoma shouted, he was having a rough time just power-walking, being in the middle sucked!

Suddenly, a woman with a bloody 'knife' in her hand and a man with an 'axe' grabbed Ryoma from behind, "HEY! PEDOPHILES!!" Ryoma shouted. Ryoga and Nanjiroh turned, "RYOMA!" they shouted, the elder Echizen son ran up and punched the man square in the face, "No one touches my brother that way except his future girlfriend!" Nanjiroh gave the woman the feared, intimidating glare and she squeaked in fright, she released Ryoma and Nanjiroh grabbed his sons and the three bolted past Tezuka, Fuji, Taka and Inui, whom were all jogging.

A woman dressed in a nurse's outfit went up to Fuji, "Hey sexyyy…" she whispered, she turned her face and revealed a horribly disfigured part of her face, "Hey beautiful! Love the botox." Fuji winked, from up ahead, Momo, who was still running with Kaido, shouted, "BURRRN!!!"

Fuji then remembered something, "Speaking of burns," he said, turning to Taka, "Here," Fuji handed Taka his plushie tennis racquet and tennis ball. Taka's eyes widened and his pupils dilated. Flames burst behind Taka as he began brandishing his plushies like a madman with knives.

"**BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRNING!!"** Taka screamed, **"COME ON!! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!! COME AT ME FOOLS!!!" **and with a horribly insane laughter, Taka swung his weapons around and cackled, **"NOTHING SCARES ME!! MUAHAHAHA!!" **Taka then used the tennis ball plushie and knocked down two zombies, **"THAT'S RIGHT! BOW DOWN TO ME!!" **Taka screeched, the monsters near Taka jerked back in fear and ran off, to scare others that were NOT Taka.

Tezuka blinked, then he sighed, he looked up and suddenly a head dropped down in front of him, he blinked again.

"Hmph," Tezuka shook his head and kept jogging.

Inui was shaking a bottle of his evil juice when four blood covered boys surrounded him, "Eerughhhh…" they groaned and waved their 'weapons' at him, "Juice?" Inui held out the bottle of juice that was labeled, "TEARrable". The boys looked at him as if he were nuts, then at each other. They shrugged and procured straws from their jean pockets and took a sip.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHH!!" they screamed, capturing everyone's attention, simultaneously, the four dropped to the floor, their faces blue. The monsters and everyone in the vicinity stared at the boys, then Inui. Inui grinned, "Juice?" he asked and he gave the bottle another shake. That was all it took.

"RUNNNNNNNN!!!!" the monsters shrieked as they ran back into the darkness from whence they came.

"OH GOD, IT'S A NEW JUICE!!!" all the Seigaku tennis players screamed, except Fuji, Tezuka, the Twins, Ryoga and Nanjiroh. "GOD DAMN IT, STOP IT WITH THE JUICE ATTACKS, INUI-SEMPAI!!" Momo shouted. All the kouhais, the Golden-Pair and Taka, who had calmed down after Oishi grabbed his plushies, ran off to the exit that they all had encountered, "FREEDOM!!!!" they all shouted as they ran out into the cool air, "KEEP THAT JUICE AWAY FROM US!!!" they all shouted behind them.

"What the, it's just juice!" Miro gaped, "They're THAT afraid of a harmless drink??" Hiro blinked.

Fuji laughed, "Hey, Inui, can I have a taste?" he asked, "Sure," Inui replied, "Thanks!" Fuji took out his own straw that he took from the food fight they had earlier, and took a sip. "Mmm, it's good, want to try, Tezuka?" Fuji offered the drink to Tezuka, but the bespectacled boy declined, "No thanks," Tezuka said, then he jogged up ahead with his teammates, a little TOO quickly to Fuji.

The sadist laughed, "Well, how about you two?" Fuji asked the Twins, the brothers looked at each other and blinked, "Sure…" Fuji gave them each a straw that he got from his pocket, watched the twins take a sip, and waited for their reactions. He wasn't disappointed.

The twins both chocked and started to gag and gasp for air.

"OH GOD!!" Miro screamed, his face was turning blue and he was reaching out in the air like a dying man.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Hiro shrieked, he fell to his knees, "WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT STUFF!!" the brothers shouted, "IT'S NOT HEALTHY! NOT NORMAL! _NOT SAFE_!!!" After that, both brothers ran out of the exit where Fuji heard his teammates try to help the twins, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he heard them ask, "WE TOLD YOU!!! IT'S HORRIBLEE!!!" After that, Fuji lost it and doubled over in laughter.

As he, Inui and the remaining Echizens exited, Fuji gave one last offer, this time to Ryoga and Nanjiroh. Ryoga hesitantly looked at the drink, "Umm…" he looked at the other's reactions and saw that they were furiously shaking their heads and making 'X' gestures with their hands and arms. "Err…I don't think so…sorry…" he said.

Nanjiroh laughed, "Oh come on, Ryoga, you need to take risks! I'll try it!"

Ryoma gaped, "Oyaji, I know you're stupid, but not THAT stupid!! _DON'T DO IT!!!_"

Nanjiroh grinned, "Awww, is my little prodigy afraid for me??" he laughed, "Don't worry, seishounen! Nothing hurts me, the great Samurai Nanjiroh!!"

Everyone sweatdropped and went, "Uhh…"

Ryoma slapped his forehead, "See you later, oya…" Ryoga sighed.

Nanjiroh took the bottle and downed it. The players and the twins' jaws dropped in shock and their eyes went as big as saucers. "HOLY CRAP!!" they all shouted.

The all gauged for a reaction, and they got one.

First it was a blink. Then it was a twitch, after that, Nanjiroh just started doing some kind of weird dance that also looked like a seizure. The Echizen patriarch was gagging and was running around in circles when finally he dropped to the floor twitching like mad, "OH MY FREAKEN GOD WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT STUFF?!?!" Nanjiroh roared as he struggled to get up.

"Oh, just some insects, veggies, meats and more insects," Inui jested.

Everyone looked at him in horror, then they all screamed in horror, "FREAKY JUICE!! DEATH!! HORROR!! DEATH!!!! DEMON!!!"

Inui sighed, "None of you know how to take a joke…"

"It was a joke?" Kaido asked,

"Eh, mostly," Inui grinned.

Fuji smiled, "At least it wasn't blood or any human flesh or organs right?" he said that with a creepy smile that they whimpered in fear, most of them anyway, those who had pride kept their uneasiness hidden.

"Fuji seems really frightening right now…" Eiji whispered to Oishi, "I'm scared…" Momo whispered back.

"What?" Fuji asked with a smile, his eyes opened and the steel blue eyes shone with an unnatural light.

Eiji and Momo both froze, "N-Nothing!!" they shouted.

Fuji grinned, and in the pale moonlit night, all of them could have sworn Fuji's face took on the appearance of a demon. They shivered, _'Scary…' _they cried in their heads.

Tezuka sighed and slightly hung his head in exasperation, _'Can I go home now…?' _he thought, unaware of the girl typing the horrors they were about to face, cackling as thunder and lightening roared and pierced in the darkened sky.

* * *

**Happy Halloween everyone! **

**I'm sorry that this was so late! (btw, if you're confused on the time, well, think of it as a weird cartoon where stuff like that happens. Hey, how would they be scared if it was DAYLIGHT?) There is only one maze that was featured in this chapter because I was rushing to finish this in time for Halloween. :D Please review and once again, Happy Halloween! (get LOTS of candy! You're never too old to Trick to get some Treats!)**

**Three chapters down, seven more to go! :D Wish me luck on getting rid of writers block!! TToTT**


	28. Brief Interludes Finale PT7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT**

…**-gets down on knees and prays for forgiveness- I. AM. SO. UNBELIEVABLY. SORRY. –repeats 'sorry' endlessly- SO. VERY. SORRY!! I lost interest and school's a biatch, but I know that no matter how many excuses I make, none of them can make up for this long wait I made you all stand. D: GOMEN NASAI! **

**Forgive me, honestly, I have to thank my cousin who supplied me with some ideas that would last…maybe…two or three chapters…anyway, please do forgive me!**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**TENIPURI CATCH**_ – Short scene with chibi regulars

* * *

**Flexi-Archery?**

"…"

"Well…this isn't your average obstacle course, is it?" Ryoga wondered aloud, Ryoma turned and gave his older brother a dry response, "Noo…the dummies and targets along with the bows and arrows are just for show!" Nanjiroh chuckled, _'What a sarcastic brat of mine…'_ Nanjiroh looked around, freezing when his eyes meet a sports bottle, he shuddered, _'Never will I drink from a bottle that isn't clear…'_

The memory from when he had nearly suffocated from the hellish drink concocted from data-man's outrageous experimental hands was still lingering in his mind, Nanjiroh shook out of his trance, not wanting to relive the memory; instead, he focused on the battle in front of him. "This should be interesting…" Fuji said. After the crazy fiasco that occurred, everyone had a hard time getting their bearings back together. "Waii~! The sunlight is streaming in from the darkness!" Eiji had goggled the sky when the dark clouds were pierced with bright rays of light, making the scene as if heaven itself were shining down on the park, lifting their fears and chasing the horrors of the amusement park away…pshh, yeah right.

The other Seigaku members were leaning forward with suspense, the course set out for Eiji and Oishi directly applied to their skills, Eiji's flexibility and Oishi's accuracy; however, as they heard the referee announce the rules, their jaws dropped low and their eyes widened along with the crowd's.

"To get through this last and final round, both teams must apply their flexibility and accuracy skills to the test!" The referee gestured to the bows and the quivers filled with arrows that were lying in front of the two teams. In front of them, were two vertical rows of targets and dummies, "In this last obstacle, the two teams must shoot arrows in the middle of doing cartwheels and while in midair. This, like I said before, applies to your flexibility and accuracy skills! If you missed a target, or a dummy, you must go back and try to hit that target, or dummy."

Kaido snorted at the referee's last instructions, _'That was a mouthful of targets and dummies…' _he thought.

Hiro and Miro gaped like idiots, "You have got to be kidding me!" Miro shouted, "This is going to be impossible!" Hiro moaned in dread.

Eiji looked at Oishi from the corner of his eyes, and smirked, Oishi returned the gesture, and with a sense of self-confidence, NOT arrogance, they thought, _'Bring it on.'_

"After finishing the dummies and targets," the referee continued, "Both teammates must shoot at this apple, with ONE arrow, using ONE bow," and here he pointed at one lone apple that was sitting atop a ten-foot pole, it was centered between the two rows of their objectives. The twins gawked, "Oh damn…" they muttered while the Golden Pair grinned in anticipation. "You only have one try at this, and as you can see, this is the only pole with an apple on it, so…" The referee turned, lifted his right hand that held the GO-gun, and smirked, "Fight it out."

The gun was shot, and the boys rushed forward and grabbed their weapons and arsenal.

Momo's eyes widened as he came to a sudden realization, "Wait! This obstacle only applies to Eiji-sempai's flexibility and Oishi's accuracy right?" Taka blinked, "Yeah…?" Kaido caught onto what Momo was hinting at, "How will they combine their skills to shoot arrows while doing a cartwheel, if this applies to one of their skills only?"

That question had piqued the interest of the three male Echizens, "That's a good question…" Ryoma said.

Fuji smiled, "Well, it looks like we'll have to find out, won't we?" he asked, "Ah, there they go," he exclaimed.

Eiji and Oishi ran up their row of the ten T&Ds, and leapt forward. The following scene was outrageous, in a good way. Eiji stopped himself in a mid-run, cart wheeled and while at the same time, Oishi had cart wheeled as soon as partner did, literally flipped himself backwards so he was back to back with Eiji and hooked his arm around his partner's and readied his bow.

As soon as Oishi had backed himself against him, Oishi angled his and Eiji's arm, aiming at the first dummy's face.

'_Let's see if shooting those two with paint balls helped me,' _Eiji thought, _'Hope my accuracy is still sharp!' _Oishi thought as he and Eiji both fired.

TWANG!—THUD

As Eiji and Oishi both landed gracefully on the ground, their arrows had struck the first dummy in the eye.

There was silence…then the roar of amazement.

"I've never seen anyone do that before!" a girl chattered excitedly to her friend.

"Amazing!!" a little boy stared in awe.

"Damn, when did they learn how to do that?" Momo gaped, "Never seen them to that in any match before," Inui stated as he scribbled the new move down in his notebook.

Fuji smiled, "I wonder…" he said in a manner that made Kaido, Momo, Taka and even Inui shudder a little. Ryoma blinked, "Wonder what?" he asked, but before Fuji could answer, Nanjiroh ruffled his hair, "You're better off not knowing." Ryoma huffed in annoyance, _'Just because I'm the youngest here…I'm denied knowledge, what the hell is up with that?!' _Ryoga took note of this and whispered in Ryoma's ear, "Seriously, otouto, you really don't want to know the implications of what your senpai just implied."

Ryoma blinked in confusion, "…Is it really that bad?" he asked, Ryoga nodded, "Yup, yup," Ryoga replied.

"…How bad?"

"Bad." Tezuka replied for Ryoga

Ryoma pouted, "Fine." was all he said before he turned his attention back to the game, relieving his family and friends the pressure of having to explain to him what Fuji meant.

Tezuka sighed as Fuji chuckled darkly.

"Oi, ref!" Eiji called out, the referee blinked, "Yes?" Eiji pointed at his dummy, "That counts as a Bull's eye right?" the acrobat asked. The ref laughed, "Yeah, literally an eye…" Eiji punched the air, "Alright!" Oishi shook his head in amusement, "Oi, Eiji! Keep going!!" he called out.

Eiji reverted from his YAY!-mode, "Okay!"

Meanwhile, on Hiro and Miro's side…the twins were failing. Miserably, too!

"DAMN IT MIRO, STOP MISSING!!" Hiro shouted, "But I can't do a cartwheel!" Miro whined, "Just try!" Hiro barked.

On the sidelines, Ryoma and the others were stifling their laughter at Miro's failed attempt at a cartwheel, "You're supposed to land on your feet, not your ass, you fool!" Kaido snickered with Momo, "Oh, that poor boy…" sighed Nanjiroh, "I pity the dupe…" Ryoga shook his head, causing Ryoma to snort.

"Well, I can't blame him, it doesn't look like he has that much exercise…" Taka sweatdropped as Hiro and Miro both fell to the ground, the former landing on the latter, "GET OFF ME, IDIOT!" Miro yelled at his older brother, "MAKE ME!" Hiro growled. The referee sweatdropped, "Um, it looks like Team One has some…sibling rivalries to sort out…"

The crowd watched in amusement as Hiro and Miro were attempting to whack each other's heads with their respective bows, when Oishi stopped them, "Hey!" Hiro and Miro looked up, "You're supposed to help each other, not kill each other!" Eiji reprimanded, he and Oishi had already shot two dummies and two targets, leaving them with only three more targets and dummies each to finish before achieving the goal to the Big Target.

"Besides! You two are brothers, don't let this kind of thing break your bond!" Oishi said.

Hiro and Miro looked shocked, the words sinking in, the two brothers looked at each other and slowly they smiled, then they started laughing at their stupidity, "Can't believe we almost killed each other over a relay race!" Hiro laughed, Miro agreed, "I knew we were competitive, but that was overboard!"

The twins stood up and smirked at The Golden Pair, "Watch out, dudes, we're about to make a comeback," the twins said together, Eiji and Oishi grinned, "Bring it," they challenged.

Fuji whispered to Tezuka, "How are those two going to win Oishi and Eiji? They're behind and Miro himself said he couldn't do a cartwheel."

Tezuka shrugged, "Guess we'll just have to see for ourselves."

Fuji grinned in anticipation, "You're right, but those two are still going to lose," he stated bluntly, causing the people around him to sweatdrop, _'Can such a gentle person be so cruel?' _they thought to themselves before shifting their eyes back to the 'battle'.

Hiro and Miro both took a running step forward and dived, together, they pushed themselves off from the ground and raised their arms up and took aim, and fired.

THUD THUD!!

The two arrows had sliced through the air, flew in a complete arch and landed a perfect bulls eye in their first target.

"Alright!!" Hiro shouted triumphantly, "Nice one, big bro!" Miro grinned, _'Finally…we got one…'_ the brothers both thought as they inwardly sweatdropped.

Oishi and Eiji grinned, "Now this will be a competition for sure."

Hiro and Miro smirked, confidence building back up, "Then let's do this."

Lighting sparked as two pairs of confident smirks appeared, and the game really got started.

The Seigaku boys, the Echizens, and the crowd were amazed at the rate things were going, the twins had caught up with Oishi and Eiji in a few minutes, arrows lined along the targets and many of the dummies had lost their heads, or had an arrow protruding from their eyes. There was this one dummy who had an arrow stuck between its leg, courtesy of Miro's mistaken shot. All males cringed when they saw the sight, _'So glad I'm not that dummy…'_ they thought.

So anyway…Eiji and Oishi brought up the pace and were quickly gaining the upper hand.

"Go go go!!" Eiji laughed as he flipped through the air and landed a hit onto his dummy, Oishi following him after. "Nice one, partner!" Oishi said, high-fiving Eiji, "Only two more to go!" Hiro and Miro looked at how much farther they had to go, and found that they too had four more to go. "Two dummies and two targets…" Miro said, he turned to his brother, "Let's finish this, bro!" Hiro nodded, "Here goes nothing!"

As the twins made their way to the big apple…pole, Eiji and Oishi were having a fun time, after they had cart wheeled, the Golden Pair pulled off a move that had the crowd gaping, the two had two arrows EACH, notched in their bows. Eiji and Oishi locked arms and with brilliant grins, they both let their arrows go at the same time, resulting in the steel tips of two arrows landing together, side by side in a dummy's nose and the other two arrows landing in a target in the same manner.

They repeated the same motion on the two objectives, and grinned in satisfaction at the sound of steel hitting wood and tearing cloth. The crowd gaped in shock and amazement.

"WHOA! DID ALL OF YOU SEE THAT?!" The referee shouted in his mic, "That was the most craziest thing I've ever seen in my LIFE!!!" Momo nudged Kaido in the ribs, "If they think THAT'S crazy…they haven't seen us play tennis," Kaido snorted, trying to conceal his laughter, "Too true…" the viper muttered. Unbeknownst to them, the all-ever badass Fuji heard them, and chuckled, "Too true indeed…"

"AMAZING!!" the referee shouted, "It looks like Team Two is going to win--wait!" The referee turned and saw that Miro and Hiro were waving at him, pointing at their row. All dummies were shot or decapitated and the targets were all shot. "It looks like Team One has finished too! What an amazing comeback!!" The crowd went wild, "Let's see if the two teams can get the apple far above their heads!"

"Woot!" Eiji cheered, "Let's go go go, Oishi! WOO HOO!!!!" Eiji was jumping in excitement, Oishi couldn't help but feel invigorated by Eiji's excitement, it was contagious!

The Golden Pair turned to look at the Twins who came up behind them.

"You ready to get your butts kicked?" Hiro asked, smirking.

"Au Contraire, my friend," Eiji said, "It shall be your butts that will be kicked, by our awesomeness!"

"Then bring it on," Miro laughed.

"It's brung…" Oishi smirked back.

"Then let's do this, it's all or nothing." Hiro said.

Oishi inwardly shook his head, _'All this for plushie tennis racquets and tennis balls…' _he sighed wistfully, _'But what comfortableness they will have to offer…' _Oishi's head shot up at the sound of an arrow flying through the air. Hiro has shot his arrow, and barely, just _barely_, grazed the apple's skin…the crowd 'aww-ed'.

"Damn!" Hiro snapped his fingers, "Oh well…at least this wasn't a life or death thing…" Miro shrugged, "It was fun though!" Hiro smiled, "Yeah…it was…"

Oishi blinked when the arrow landed a few feet in front of him, "Wow…so close," Oishi blinked, "But not as good as us!" Eiji chirped, "Let's try your luck, Oishi!"

Oishi laughed, "Okay," and he slightly bent his knees, notched and arrow and raised his arms, _'So glad I have an advantage…'_ Oishi closed one eye and positioned his bow at a certain angle, and fired.

The arrow flew in a perfect arch, whizzing through the air and struck true. The steel tip had pierced the apple and knocked it off the pole.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Eiji cheered as he did a little dance, "WE WON!"

The females in the crowd screamed, "TEAM TWO!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!"

Momo and Kaido roared with the other males, "NICE GOING!!"

The referee then motioned for Oishi and Eiji to go up to the prize booth, "Congrats on winning! Now you may pick your prize—er….prizes?...huh…well anyway, you won!"

"Thanks!" Eiji grinned as he grabbed a green racket and a yellow tennis ball, Oishi chose a blue racket and a green tennis ball. _'So…soft…'_ Eiji and Oishi inwardly sighed.

"As for Team One, that was a spectacular performance!" The referee shouted, "I think, for your amazing comeback, you should be awarded too, who agrees with me?"

The crowd cheered, "Even though it was late, nice sportsmanship!" a man shouted amidst the cheering. "Okay! Team One, the crowd has spoken, come pick your prizes!" the referee said cheerfully.

The twins walked up in shock, "Wow…didn't expect this…" Hiro said as he grabbed a huge baseball plushie and a plushie bat, "But it's not unwelcomed!" Miro grinned as he chose a birdie plushie and a badminton racquet plushie(1). "Yeah…" Hiro laughed.

As the two teams walked out of the obstacle course, the twins went to turn right while the Golden Pair turned to go left. "You know…thanks for helping us out at the end," Hiro suddenly said to Oishi, "Yeah…we might have punched each other and started an archery fight over a simple game," Miro sheepishly said.

"It's alright," Oishi smiled, the Seigaku regulars and the Echizens walked up behind them, "Thanks for giving us a fun competition!" Eiji grinned, "Lord knows we needed it after those horrible events…" Ryoma muttered, causing his brother and father to laugh.

"Yeah, well..thanks again!" Hiro and Miro simultaneously said, and they both turned and walked away.

Oishi and Eiji turned back to their friends, "Where to now?" Taka asked, Inui looked at the map of the park he had in his hand and everyone crowded behind him, "Well, it's only like what, 5:30," Inui said, checking his watch, "We got time for only four rides and two more games..."

Momo whistled, "Wow, it's that late...hmm...where to go and what to do...?"

"What about that one?" Taka pointed at a picture of a big ball on the map, it was titled, _"Rolling Polies"_

"Sure, let's go!" Ryoga wooted and he began to drag Ryoma off to the east, "What the-?! Ryoga! LET GO OF ME!" Ryoma hissed like a cat, and tried to claw his brother, "Why are you so mean to me??" Ryoga pretended to cry, Ryoma smacked his head, "Please don't do that…that doesn't suit you at all…"

Ryoga laughed, and head-locked Ryoma's head, and gave his brother a noogie, "Fine fine, but let's go!" Ryoga started to drag Ryoma by the arm to the east again, but was stopped by his father, "Ryoga…" Nanjiroh said, "The rides over there…" Nanjiroh pointed to the west, and Ryoga saw that the rest of the boys had gone off ahead.

"…No one tells me anything anymore…" Ryoga sighed.

Nanjiroh laughed, "Let's go, boys…"

Ryoma sighed as he was ushered along by his father and brother, and as he clutched his plushies, he thought, _'Only 5:30 pm…four more hours to go…and they better not kill me…'

* * *

  
_**:D Man, i love the feeliing of updating...well, I hope that was long for you all, and sort of funny too! I read the other chapters to get back to where I left off, and dude…what in the WORLD was I on?! XD I had to cut down the obstacles down to three, sorry! XD Six more chapters to go! …I need to kick writer's block ass…I want to finish this before I start on my other story.**

**(1) Baseball/Softball and Badminton are two of my favorite sports!! :D**

**Anyway, check out the last episode(S) of the OVA, I won't say anything about it, LOL, just one thing: OMFG, CUTENESS! AND WHY DID IT END?! One more thing the new Prince of Tennis manga is going to be an anime… :D believe me, I screamed in joy too.**

**Seigaku boys and the Echizens: **+cakes Arisu+  
**Arisu: **ACK!!! WTF?!  
**Tezuka: **Another year, another age boost.  
**Momo: **Lucky! You got no school on your birthday!—Memorial Day—  
**Arisu: **NOOOOO!! I DON'T WANT TO GROW UP!! I DON'T WANNA TURN 16! _+is caked again by Fuji+_ ACK! _+coughs+_ REMEMBER: _**R**_eading _**E**_nthusiastic _**V**_iewpoints _**I**_ncites _**E**_nthusiastic _**W**_riter!!! _+runs to avoid being caked again+_


	29. Rolling Polies Ride 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT…I wish I did…xD**

**Claimer: I own this story and plot idea and if I could draw well enough, I'd probably draw this story out. XD**

**Omg, New Prince of Tennis anime out!! KYAAA~! RYOGA AND RYOMA!! +massive otaku attack+**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**Tenipuri Catch

* * *

**_

**Rolling Polies**

It was long time before the smexy group of men got to the ride. The line they were trapped in had a lot of people eagerly waiting to scream their hearts out, and it was really really long. Though their patience paid off, for some of them, and they finally inside and were next to ride.

However…

"…"

"What the hell???"

Ryoma and the other boys plus men stared at the contraption before them.

"It's a…bowling ball?" Ryoma asked, the ride they were now at, looked like a big ball on wheels. "Yup, it's a bowling ball…" Eiji confirmed, "Bowling balls…hmm…" (1) Nanjiroh hummed.

The ride, Rolling Polies, looked like a huge bowling alley with gigantic balls that people rode on. Oi, get your heads out of the gutter, people. Really, the whole ride looked short; the "lane" was only about ten feet long! The bowling balls were big enough to fit everyone in their party. Inside, people were seating like they were eating at a round table. There was a small horizontal wheel that had some netting around it so people could place their small bags in. Also, the wheel served as a grip for obvious purposes.

'_This is ridiculous…'_ Tezuka sighed; this day was dragging out for so long. It looked like it had been daylight for months!

"What the hell??" Momo scoffed, "This is it? Really? Wow…" Kaido asked, "Huh, doesn't seem too bad," Oishi said.

Over at the controls, the conductor met eyes with his fellow workers. They all snickered. "Oh man, they'll regret underestimating this ride…" the conductor whispered to his chuckling friends.

"Mhmm…definitely." They all agreed.

The tennis players, and other people, were all waiting for the gates in front of them to open so they could suffer—I mean, SAFELY have fun on the ride. Yeah, that's it.

Once the gate opened, 44 people swarmed into their own respective bowling balls. Of course, Seigaku and the Echizens all braved the front and took one car all to themselves.

Since the ball was round this was how they were all seated (from left to right):

Momo, Kaidoh, Taka, Oishi, Eiji, Inui, Fuji, Tezuka, Ryoma, Nanjiroh, and Ryoga

Once their seatbelts were fastened, and the helpers made sure that they were, the conductor made his announcement.

"Alrighty people, keep your limbs in the ball at all times, don't suffocate each other with bear hugs of fright, scream as loud as you want to, it helps, really. And the most important thing: have FUN~!" with that, the conductor pushed the green button…and the ball started off.

Very…Very…slowly.

"What the?" Everyone blinked, "Are you serious? This is as fast as it will go??" A guy shouted out. "What a rip-off!" Ryoma heard a girl hissed in ball behind him.

"Oh don't worry people, you'll get the thrill of your lifetime." One of the helpers laughed.

"When?" Ryoga asked. That one helper turned and grinned as the first bowling ball got near the end of the "lane".

"Right…"

The ball got closer, "Now!"

The poor men all felt their stomachs drop as soon as the ball did. "HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!!!" they screamed as they fell into pitch black.

The people who had spoken up earlier now wore white on their faces. "I should have kept my mouth shut." They whispered. Then their cart dropped, "KYAAAAAAAAA!!!"

!OoOoO!

"WHOOOAAA!!" Momo shrieked as the bowling ball made a sharp right turn and caused him to smack into Kaido, who in turn caused a domino effect, Taka smacking into Oishi, who smacked into Eiji, who smacked into Taka, and so on until the second to last person, which was Nanjiroh, smacked up against Ryoga.

"OW!" They all yelled.

"Oyaji, that hurt!!" Ryoga glared at his father.

"Not my fault!" Nanjiroh mock-glared back at his son.

Ryoga was about to reply when the ball began to spin and zigzag.

"Whu-AHHHHH!!" Eiji yelled as everyone was rocked back and forth. All of Seigaku had a flashback to Heart Attack and Twirly Whirly Whirl Twirl. They began to cry inside.

"NOT AGAIN!!!_" _Kaido roared

"WAHHH!!"Eiji and Momo wailed

'_AS IF I HAVEN'T LOST YEARS OFF MY LIFE ALREADY!!' _Oishi inwardly screeched.

As the bowling ball did its thing, all of the boys, and men, heard the people behind them shrieking, screaming, and in some cases, crying! Ahaha.

"WHAOAUAUAHAHHHHHHHAAAAAAH!!!!!!" A girl screamed, "DON'T LET GOO!! PLEASE!!" A boy shrieked, "ONLY IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!!"

"JIE JIE!!" A boy screamed, "WO YAO HUI JIA!!" (_t/r: BIG SISTER!! I WANT TO GO HOME!_)

Everyone in the cars behind them were screaming incoherable things, Fuji could only catch bits and pieces of the terrified messages behind him.

He laughed.

The bowling balls stopped zigzagging and spinning, much to the relief of everyone, but when faced with the scene in front of them, the poor people in the front gasped. They were staring at a series of hills and turns, and what looked suspiciously like a loop-de-loop whirlpool.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" they screamed.

"What!? WHAT'S UP THERE?!" the people in the back asked.

"NOOO!! NO MORE!! NOOOOOOO!!!" was their only response.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS PLACE AND LOOP-DE-LOOPS?!" Nanjiroh roared. Hearts dropped. LOOP-DE-LOOPS with THESE safety harnesses!? This place was just BEGGING to be sued!!

More was about to be shouted when a voice sounded out from inside the bowling balls, "Please grip the handle wheel everyone! NOW!!" Everyone did as the voice instructed, "HOLD ON TIGHT, PEOPLE!"

They did so, and as their hands locked an iron-grip on the wheel in front of them, a rumbling noise was heard.

Eyes widened.

_**TENIPURI CATCH:**_ "No…" Chibi Ryoma whispered. Chibi Ryoga began to babble, silently at first, but then it grew louder…and higher in pitch.

Skrtch Skrtch. Chibi Inui quickly wrote down notes on Chibi Ryoga before slapping it shut and shoved it back in the net holders.

"Oh hell no…" Chibi Ryoga gaped.

Chibi Nanjiroh paled, this didn't look good.

Rumble.

"HELL TO THE NO!!" Chibi Kaido and Chibi Eiji cried.

RUMBLE….

"Oh _**HELL**_ to the _**YES!!**_" Chibi BURNING Taka burned, "YOU SAID IT!!" Chibi Fuji cackled.

"YOU INSANE MANIACS!!"

"THANK **YOU!!**"

With one last rumble and a loud creak, the bowling balls rolled, yes, ROLLED down the not-that-high-but-still-pretty-high hill that no one noticed they had climbed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The screams echoed off the walls of the "cavern" as the bowling balls rolled down and up hills. Every twist made people slam into their friends, or strangers in some cases. Every turn reversed the fate and many people shouted in pain as the people next to them slammed into their sides.

Lights flashed around and deep, mocking laughter reverberated throughout the ride.

"IIYAHHHHH!!!!" screamed the girls.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" screamed the guys.

"WOO-HOO!!!" Fuji whooped, "**BOOM BABY!!!**" Taka maniacally laughed.

Going up one long hill, the bowling balls slowed down as soon as they were horizontal with each other. "I-Is it over?" asked Eiji, who was clinging onto Oishi, "I dare not open my eyes…" Nanjiroh deadpanned. Fuji exchanged a look with Taka, as they were the only ones with their eyes open.

Fuji's electric blue eyes sparked with mischief. "It's okay, everyone, the ride is over."

"Really??" Everyone except Tezuka opened their eyes, the bespectacled boy knew Fuji's antics like the back of his hand.

"Nope." Fuji grinned.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" They all screamed, because at that moment, the bowling balls relinquished their brakes and began swirling down the big "whirlpool" that they had seen earlier. Ryoma and Ryoga clung onto Nanjiroh while Eiji wailed into Oishi's shoulder. Momo and Kaido shrieked like girls while Inui and Tezuka gripped the wheel for safety. Taka and Fuji were whooping in excitement, "WOOOOO!!!" the two maniacs screamed.

Behind the boys, the other people in the bowling balls screeched and clutched anything that was near them. "HOLY SHIEEEEEEEEEEET!!!" many of them screamed.

To Tezuka, this ride suspiciously reminded him of Heart Attack…_'Uh-oh…'_ he thought.

When the bowling balls got to the bottom of the whirlpool, they all shot forward in mach speed. Lights spiraled and flashed. Everyone was bumped around in their seats.

Girls screamed, deafening the men. Don't estimate the power of the voicebox!

Tezuka tried not to scream, but as the ride took one, last ditch effort to make him lose his cool, Tezuka grit his teeth and screamed.

But his was way overpowered by the others, so he went unnoticed. Haha…eh…

Anyway, when everything slowed down and became visible once more, the riders all felt like jelly when stepping out of the balls and nearly fell on each other on the platform. Everyone helped their friends to their feet and wobbled their way out into the outside world.

The sky was becoming a splash of pink, orange and purple when the regulars came out of their hell-hole. One look at a watch told them it was 5:50. _'Damn, that line was long then.' _they thought.

"S-so where to now?" asked Eiji, he was still shaking.

Fuji took out the map and pointed, "How about that one?"

"Is that a…dragon??" Ryoma asked, "Apparently so." Tezuka replied.

"O-Okies!! T-Then off to the swings!!" Eiji said, trying to skip, but failing, away.

Ryoga turned to Nanjiroh, "I really hope we can leave this place soon…"

Nanjiroh nodded, "Yeah, I'm losing my hair here!!"

With that, they all shakily made their way towards the next torturous—I mean, FUN, ride they were to go on.

Woot woot!

* * *

**1. KUDOS! To ANYONE who can figure out where that sort of came from! Hint: It came from one of the GREATEST RPG games EVER!**

**-still on the ground, groveling- Damn…I've failed you all D:**


	30. DrAGONIZING Spins

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

"Hoi hoi!" – Talking  
_'fsshuu' _– Thinking  
**(AN:) **– Moi talking  
!OoOoO! – Scene Change

_**Tenipuri Catch**_

**Life…I love it...and yet…I hate it…  
**

* * *

**DrAGONIZING Spins  
**

One word summed up the feelings of the boys and men as they stared up at that contraption before them.

"…Whoa."

A carousal swing that looked like a huge dragon spinning in a circle loomed over them. Normally, a carousal swing would have been a few feet wide and some feet high; but this one was modified until it looked like a gigantic, dragon tree with the seats looking like spiders handing from its body. "Oh my…Good god, this thing is HUGE!" Oishi exclaimed, "Nya, looks like a giant tree!" Eiji shielded his eyes as he gazed up at the object in front of him.

Momo whistled as he eyed the line, "Wow, it isn't going to take us a long time to get to the front," Ryoma turned, "What's tha-Oh…Oh wow, that's pathetic." The line, well it couldn't really be called a line at all, there were little to no people there! "Oh man, this thing mustn't be too bad if there's not that many people to ride it," Kaido snorted. Um, yeah. Right, whatever you say Kaido…

"The other rides we've been on totally had us waiting for over five minutes, fshu."

Momo nodded, "Yeah, if this ride is anything, it's not scary. It's just big."

A few passersby who heard Momo and Kaido's proclamation stared at the boys in disbelief. They whispered amongst themselves as they passed the group. "Ooh, those two are going to get the shock of their life."

"Mhmm, definitely."

"I wonder if they heard of the phrase, "Don't judge a book by its cover," ?"

"Um, I think it should be "Don't judge a ride by its"…you know what, let's just go with the book…"

Nanjiroh and Ryoga were the only ones who heard these people talking, but decided to stay quiet. They wanted to see for themselves what those people meant, and not to mention see the hilarious reaction from the younger ones they were with. '_Hm…I indirectly just called myself old…'_ Nanjiroh and Ryoga thought, _'That's just SAD...I want to cry now…'_

They joined their entourage as they approached the ride. To their expectation, it took them only two minutes to get to the front, where they counted only six people waiting to get on. These people also shared Momo and Kaido's view on the ride.

"Geez, look at this! It's just a normal carousel swing we see at the amusement parks at home!" A girl with brown hair and green eyes scoffed, "Yeah, I mean, it's the same thing, only blown up," A dark haired girl with pink eyes nodded, "Geez guys, let up on the ride! It could be a blast!" A red haired girl with brown eyes said, "Nooo!" was her reply, "Connie, just stop, Alysii and Mimi won't listen," A tall guy with dark red hair and hazel eyes said, "Nah, they'll see, Ian!" Connie replied, "HEY JACKY!" Alysii, the brown haired girl, shouted to another boy, tanned with black hair, "Don't hurl your churros like you did on that cup ride!" Jacky shouted back, "Dude, that wasn't me! That was Aiden!" A boy with dark brown hair and eyes glared, "Shut up, Jacky," though the slight pink on his face deterred the other boy. "NEVER!" Jacky shouted.

The group of men stared as the group in front of them kept on talking…and talking, then arguing, then talking...

"Wow...they sure do talk a lot." Ryoma said, "Yeah…" Taka sweatdropped.

Unfortunately, they were overheard and the group turned to them simultaneously, "HEY!" they shouted indignantly, "We resent that!"

Ryoma pointed at Ryoga.

"What? Ryoma, don't pin the blame on me!"

"Pin the what on who?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"Blame, me!" Ryoga shouted.

Ryoma put his hands up, "Okay, okay, geez, if you wanted to the blame that bad…"

Ryoga growled as Nanjiroh chortled with laughter, "You set yourself up for that, Ryoga!"

"Shut up, Oya…" Ryoga muttered as he glared lightening at his little brother, who just ignored him, "Oh look, they're letting us in." Ryoma said, walking pass his seething brother. Fuji muffled a snicker while Tezuka just closed his eyes and acted as if nothing happened. Inui, as usual was jotting down notes while Oishi tried to silence Momo, Kaido and Eiji; the three who weren't trying to hide their amusement at all.

"WOO! Let's do it to it!" The three girls squealed as their male friends sighed, "Oh dear lord…"

The group of men and boys plus the three girls made their way to the ride, placing their prizes and other stuff down near the wall. Afterwards, they all sat in individual swings and strapped themselves down; they made sure their swings were close by to their friends. They were all still scattered, but still close enough that they could all talk to someone they knew without screaming over the heads of other strangers near them. "Hmm…I wonder why those people are looking at us so intently…" Taka wondered aloud, "I don't like the way some of the eyes are glinting."

Oishi mumbled, "I suddenly feel very nauseous…" an unexplainable dread coiling in his stomach.

In front of them, the conductor leaned in and spoke into the microphone, "Don't lose your lunch people!" she said, "Aiden already did, though!" Jacky shouted, "SHUT UP, DAMN IT!" Aiden roared.

"Err…Okay…well that aside, don't lose your shoes either…we don't want someone getting nailed in the forehead by shoes…again…"

Fuji bit on his lip to restrain his bubbling laughter.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing, when the ride stops, please walk out instead of running for the exit like the dragon's going to eat you." The conductor said this with an amused smile on her face, Ryoma narrowed his eyes, _'What the hell is she going on about?'_

Ian snorted, "This ride isn't that scary…"

"Yeah, and it doesn't even look like it'll cause us to throw up!" Eiji said, Jacky coughed, "AIDEN."

"Damn it, Jacky you say that ONE MORE TIME and I'll make YOU throw up with a punch to the stomach!"

"Oh, I'm sooo scared." Jacky laughed, "You know you love me!" As Aiden shouted a retort, someone sighed, "Oh lord…"

"Alright, hang on tight!" The conductor slammed her palm on the green button and activated the ride.

"Whee!" Eiji laughed as the ride slowly started to spin, the swings starting to sway in the wind.

The ride started off slow, lazily spinning around which made the riders relax. "See?" The same boys spoke up, "Nothing to worry about." The ride continued at about the same pace for a few more minutes, "Mannn, this ride totally makes the others rides look wimpy!" Momo shouted to Kaido, the other bark with laughter, "I'm screaming from the fear!"

Then all of a sudden the swings started to ascend and descend in a rhythmic pattern, "Yeah this ride is pathetic." Kaido deadpanned, "Makes the other rides seem better, even though they're sue-worthy." Momo scoffed. Agreements were head all around. Then all forms of chatter stopped when Eiji noticed a change in the ride.

"H-hey, what's going on?" Eiji shouted as the ride started to speed up, an ominous creaking sounded above them. Eyes widened as the dragon started to uncoil and started climbing the sky, raising the swings high and higher off the ground.

"OH WHAT THE FU-?" Ryoga started to shout when the dragon itself started spinning even more, headaches stated to form.

The girls screamed, "KYAAAaAaAaA!" while the guys opted for the more manly, "OHMYGOO~OOOD!" The wind was whipping at their faces and caused many eyes to water. Their screaming were being distorted with the spinning and bouncing of the swings.

"Oh sh- NO! My shoe!" Alysii squealed as her loosened converse was pulled off by the wind and was sent flying into the air. The conductor screamed as the shoe rocketed towards her face and ducked, the show missing her head and instead smacked into a button on the machine.

The conductor's eyes winded.

"Uh-oh…" she whispered and turned her head towards the poor riders for the ride began to pick up speed. Again.

"SHIIIIIiIIiiiiiiiIiiiITTTttT!"

The girls were crying, tears streaming away from ther watering eyes.

The poor souls stopped their shouts and screams when they felt air grabbing at their footwear. This caused many reactions…for shoes.

"NOO! MY SHOES! ARTHUR, ALFRED, COME BAAAAAAACK!" Connie wailed. (1)

"MY EXPENSIVE SNEAKERS!" Ryoga screeched, "NO ONE TOUCH THOSE!"

"MY DATA BOOK!" Inui shouted as the green book flew out of his hands and into the air.

"NOOOOOooooooooooo! My –insert shoe brand here- ! I paid good money for those!"

"…Well…there go my sandals…" Nanjiroh sighed.

"**GET THEM TENNIS SHOE A AND TENNIS SHOE B! BWAHAHA! SHOW THEM THE POWER OF ATHLETE's FOOT!"**

"GET THAT DAMNED RACQUET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Passerby screamed and ducked as the whistling projectiles began rocketing from the swings. Some were hit by drawn-on vans, others were hit by designer shoes, and one (un)lucky person dodged the first one, but got smacked right in the kisser by the second old, worn-out sandal. ("OH GOD – _WHAT THE FU_- _**EWWWWW**_!")

The conductor was doing her best to slow the ride down., "Geezus, people should take their shoes off before they get on this ride!" she muttered angrily to herself, then cried out as a tennis show smacked into her head, he hand missing the stop button and instead hitting another button near it.

…Oh boy…

The dragon suddenly stopped for a few seconds, the momentum of its sudden pausing and the wind rushing around their heads caused many heads to spin and bodies to jerk.

"Oh. Oh thank god. Have we finally stopped?" Oishi asked.

A creaking mumbled in the air and the riders realized in horrified shock that their bodies were swaying forward. Instead of backward…which meant that they were going…

"BACKWARDS! WE'RE GOING BACKWARDS!" Jacky screamed.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" were the answering roars.

Though if one listened closely, they could hear a distinctive (although maniacal) voice screaming to the heavens, "**YEEEEEEAHHHHH! BRING IT ON, BABY! BRING IT **_**ON!**_** I CAN TAKE THIS! CRANK THE SETTINGS UP! MUAHAHAHAHH!" **

Nanjiroh shrieked, "I THOUGHT I SAID TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM!"

"WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS-" Ryoma screamed over to his father, "IS HOW THE HELL HE MANAGED TO BRING IT ON IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BRING IT BABY! BRING !"**

"_DUDE! DON'T PROVOKE THE UNIVERSE DAMN IT!"_ Aiden roared.

"**TRY AND MAKE ME, **_**BITCH!"**_

"NYYYYyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaAAAa! OishiiiiiiIIii! I'm getting nauseous!" Eiji wailed, and indeed he was. The poor boy's green complexion could have put the Wicked Witch of the West to shame.

Throughout all this whole fiasco, Tezuka had his eyes closed and had opted to try to valiantly tune into his inner "old man" and ignore everything. It wasn't working as well as he thought.

Hysterical laughter was heard and heads whipped around to shriek at the source.

"FUJI (-SENPAI)/CRAZY DUDE! STOP. LAUGHING!"

Their response was only more uproarious laughter.

"AUUuuuGHhh! I need to throw up!" Momo moaned, "Same here!" Kaido, and some others, groaned in agreement. All of them looked a sickly shade of green.

The empty swings were whistling in the wind and passersby shrieked and ran past the ride to avoid any other possibilities of being nailed by another shoe and quite possibly, judging by the speed the ride was spinning, a detached swing.

Because of these chances, a wide berth was given between the spinning dragon and other people.

Meanwhile the conductor was doing her best to stop the ride, and boy howdy was she having a doozy doing so.

"God damn it, gum shouldn't still be sticky after god knows how long," she griped, apparently the converse that had tried to do her in had gum and was now clogging the reverse button's way free. The conductor grimaced as she went over her only option: Get it out manually. "Ughh…I'm not paid enough to do this…" the conductor dug into her hair and retrieved a bobbypin, glared at the disgusting pink substance and jabbed the pin in, working the gum out slowly but surely. "…Geezus cryst I am sure as hell not paid enough to do this kind of work at this ride!" after a minute or two of griping and muttering of "not-getting-paid-enough," the conductor finally got rid of the foul pinkness and tossed the bobbypin away.

"STOP THE RIIIIIIIIDEEE!"

"PLEEASEE!"

"Ughhhh….hic! oh god…if this ride doesn't stop soon…!"

The conductor slammed her palm down on the stop button, the dragon slowly, to the stomach-churning agony and mass relief of the queasy riders, stopped its nauseating spin-cycle in the air and settled back down in its coil. All the swings began to sway gently, but it wasn't helping at all. As soon as the swings began to show no more signs of moving, it was a massive race to get to a trashcan or bush. Any trashcan (or bush) near the vicinity.

The six group of friends all staggered around and made for the exit, the guys rushing out and hurled at different trashcans while their female friends chose the easier way and threw up into some thick bushes that were right outside the exit. "Hahaha…Aiden…you – threw up a..a..aga-" Jacky hurled up the rest of his sentence. "Fu-UHK You…" Aiden tried to sound threatening but instead sounded like a sick dog.

The Echizens all targeted the same trashcan that was nearest the ride, and with their hands over their mouths, the three ran for it. After much stumbling and groaning, the Echizens made it to their goal, they all grabbed the rim and hurled; not caring that their heads were bonking into each others. Momo and Kaido also found another trashcan that was near the ride, made eye contact and through their green faces and sick expressions they glared and dashed forward. "Th-Tha-at caaan's minee!" Momo choked at Kaido, "Hell fu-UHK no-ooh, peach bu-HUHT!" Kaido tried to hiss, but it came out as a, "fshuuOOOoooh…" The two made it to their destination, tried to shove each other out of the way; but gave up as soon as a wave of dizziness washed over them. "Scre-Ooh…- it!" they moaned together and ducked their heads low into the trashcan and heaved.

The Golden Pair ran for the bushes and comforted each other as they hurled their lunch out. "The pain…" they both groaned, "The horrible PAIIIIN…"

Inui staggered his way around, searching for his notebook, "Data…data…where are you…da…da…" he turned and fell into a bush.

The conductor took one look and deadpanned, "I'm going on my break." And after putting a sign in front of the entrance of the ride, she stalked off.

Tezuka slowly got up from his seat and nearly stumbled. Fuji, looking no worse for the wear, smiled. "Fuji…" Tezuka started, but paused for a few seconds to cover his mouth and turn his head. "Yes?" came a pleasant reply, Tezuka coughed slightly into his hand and slowly turned his head back to the tensai, "…How are you unaffected?" Fuji smiled, "Ah, laughter is the best medicine, isn't it?" said tensai turned to the maniac, "That's how Taka-san and I aren't feeling the need to throw our organs up." Taka smiled sheepishly, his racquet laid near his feet, hacing dropped it when the ride stopped.

"I…see…" Tezuka said over the multitude noises of hurling.

After some more throwing up and rehydrating with water, everyone started looking for their shoes. In Inui's case, his book also. "Data…where are you?" he sighed wistfully. "…Man I shouldn't have brought it with me on the ride…"

"YA THINK?" came an annoyed yell. Inui looked up and got facebooked by the unfortunate person who got hit by "Data." "Next time, please. PLEASE leave your books in your bag, sir!" the man reprimanded and walked away, rubbing his red, square-imprinted face.

_**Tenipuri Catch:**_

Chibi Inui blinked and looked down, "DATAAA~!" he cheered and rubbed his face against the book.

"Dude…you're doing it wrong." Chibi Ryoga said after retrieving his precious shoes. (2)

Ryoma pulled his shoes back on and sighed as Momo, Kaido and his father laughed. Tezuka had no comment while Fuji and Taka just smiled as they stepped back into their shoes.

Connie, as she was putting her beloved shoes back on ("ARTHURR~! ALFRED~! Return to me~!"), stared at the one person who didn't lose her footwear. "Dude, you're wearing sandals…how the _hell_ did you not lose them!"

Mimi flailed her arms, and indignant expression on her face, "I just bought these! What do you think! I _CLUTCHED_!"

Alysii raised an eyebrow, "With your toes?" she asked as she tied her now gum-free converses back on.

"Yes!"

Aiden, Ian and Jacky stared, "…For the whole ride?" Ian asked.

"Of course!"

Nanjiroh stared, "Damn…she's like Ryoma when he got his first racquet."

"WHAT?" Ryoma glared lightening at his father, "I am NOT a female!" Oh poor boy…if he only knew…(3)

"Well-p, it's 6pm and only four more hours until the park closes! Onto the next ride!" Jacky said, and turned to Aiden, "Or would you just throw up? Again?"

"Dude, I SWEAR I'll do it! I swear to **GOD**, I – WILL - DO - IT!"

The Seigaku team plus Echizen men stared as the weird group walked away. They stared until Momo said, "Four more hours? I can't take this place for four more hours!"

"The bus driver set his alarm for 9:50pm, he wouldn't mind if we went back a little early, would he?" Taka asked, "Besides, we got stuff to carry." He gestured at their plushies.

"I dn't think he would mind. He seems nice enough to accept that fact that this place is fucked up and we wanted to go home." Kaido said.

"Hey wait!" Ryoga said, silencing anymore talk, "Me and Oya here haven't gone through the perils of this forsaken place yet. I want to see what else this place has to offer!" Nanjiroh nodded.

They were stared at. "You have GOT to be kidding me." Eiji gaped, "They must be joking…" Oishi muttered to himself, eyes wide. "I am not riding another one of these flying metal death traps." Ryoma said firmly, "Awww come on, chibiuske, I bet the ones you and your friends rode before me and oya here arrived aren't THAT bad." Ryoga's statement was met with "are-you-fucking-kidding-me?" looks from almost every single member of Seigaku. Fuji was the only one smiling.

Ryoma smirked, "You sure? Because we could take you there and you could see for yourselves." Ryoma SOOO wanted to see his annoying father and brother scared shitless by the earlier rides he and the others had experienced.

"Sure!" and as if fate sided with him or doomed him, Ryoma didn't know because Ryoga and Nanjiroh both grinned and clapped their hands on his shoulders, "You can take us there and ride them with us!"

Ryoma glared at the air as he heard the noises behind him.

"Stop laughing Senpais."

They only laughed harder.

* * *

(1.) My awesome friend drew on her white vans Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones (England and America) from Hetalia. We both love the results.

(2.) Motivational facebook poster FTW.

(3.) Junko Minagawa. 'Nuff said.

**So … so… sorry for the long wait…I'm so sorry…I can't seem to put my all into this to be able to give you all four more chapters of repetitive reactions and screaming that you've already seen/read, and I can't seem to come up with any other sue-worthy rides. So with most deepest apologies I have to say that next chapter will be the last one, and probably the longest one as I'm planning to include only three rides in this last one. I now ask of you, my most beloved readers, to choose the three rides that you deem would be the ones to freak Ryoga and Nanjiroh out as the others, excluding Ryoma, sit back and relax until the screamfest ends. I am not sure when the last chapter will come out but I will certainly try to crank it out before this day of next year.  
**

**Thank you to all of you who have favorited, alerted and reviewed this story and have stuck with it for so long, especially the newcomers. You all reminded me of this story and gave me the resolve to finish this to the end, although it is significantly shorter than it was supposed to be. Thank you all so much! –bows- and I shall see you next and final chapter! Merry Early Christmas and Happy Early New Year everyone! –hugs-**


End file.
